


알터밀레 백업

by Judith_backup



Category: Mabinogi (Video Game)
Genre: G24, M/M, One Shot, bottom!milletian
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judith_backup/pseuds/Judith_backup
Summary: 포스타입에 업로드한 글을 백업한 글입니다.알터밀레 단편 위주, 각 챕터는 이어지지 않는 별개의 작품입니다.대부분 G24까지의 스포일러와 유혈묘사, 폭행, 집착 등의 소재를 다루고 있습니다.되도록이면 Ao3과 작성자의 포스타입에서만 읽어주시고, 텍스트본화 및 복사는 자제 부탁드립니다.
Relationships: Alltur | Altam/Milletian (Mabinogi)
Kudos: 1





	1. 목차

현재 알터밀레 백업본의 목록입니다.

챕터를 넘기기 불편하신 분들을 위해 첫 장에 목록을 비치했으며, 순서는 포스타입 업로드 날짜 순서입니다.

가장 최근 글이 리스트 하단에 있습니다. 아래 좌표 뿐만 아니라 인터페이스 상단의 Chapter by Chapter → Chapter index(혹은 Full page index)를 통해 해당 챕터로 이동할 수 있습니다.

ex) 20/04/19 기준 가장 최근 업로드: 알터밀레 HL로 센티넬버스 보고싶어서...

**최종 업데이트; 2020. 04. 26.**

알터밀레로 흑화한 알터가 집착하는게  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267630/chapters/53174152

알터밀레로 알터가 밀레 커피에 정액 넣는게 보고싶어서  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267630/chapters/53174176

알터밀레로 얀데레 알터가 보고싶은 리퀘스트  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267630/chapters/53174224

알터밀레로 북미 만우절 버전 얀데레 알터가 보고싶어서  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267630/chapters/53174239

알터밀레로 달달물이 보고싶어서 리퀘스트  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267630/chapters/53174284

알터밀레로 쌍방짝사랑 삽질하는게 보고싶어서...  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267630/chapters/53174320

알터밀레 시대물AU로 역키잡 보고싶어서...  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267630/chapters/53174347

알터밀레 HL로 센티넬버스 보고싶어서...  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267630/chapters/57288574


	2. 알터밀레로 흑화한 알터가 집착하는게

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (+ 18.04.07 1차 추가)  
> (+ 18.04.15 2차 추가 및 비문 수정)  
> * 레이프 트리거 있습니다. 약간의 잔인함 주의.

# 알터밀레로 흑화한 알터가 집착하는게

알터밀레 / 남밀레른 / BL / G21 스포일러

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * +

  
1.  
성소가 오랜 침묵 끝에 눈을 뜨던 그 해, 수도 타라에서는 밀레시안에 대한 이단심문관의 파견이 결정되었다.  
여신의 계시를 받고 신을 죽였으며 에린을 구하고 또다른 신이 된 밀레시안은 이미 일반적인 인간의 범주를 넘어섰으며, 이는 곧 에린의 위협이 될 수 있다는 국무회의의 결정이었다. 비록 밀레시안이 그러할 의도가 전혀 없었다 할지라도, 밀레시안의 끝없는 미지의 힘에 사로잡혀 두려움에 떠는 다난들에게 있어서는 충분히 이성적이고 합리적인 조치였다. 물론 그 만장일치로 표결된 합의의 이면에는 정치가들의 암투와 귀족가의 입김이 전혀 들어가지 않았음을 주장하기엔 다소 무리가 있겠지만, 다난들의 마음속에 내재된 신의 힘에 대한 경외와 불안이 존재했음은 말할 필요도 없으리라.  
  
"밀레시안! 무기를 놓고 투항하시오!"  
  
밀레시안의 체포는 신속하게 이루어졌다. 막 실반드래곤을 저지하고 게이트로 돌아온 밀레시안은 모든것을 예상했다는 듯 초연한 얼굴로 기사들의 칼끝과 마주했다. 어린 견습기사들은 두려움과 걱정이 섞인 눈으로 무력하게 단장의 수모를 지켜볼 수 밖에 없었고, 게이트를 수호하는 몇몇 단원들 역시 무기를 거두고 태연한 얼굴로 연행되는 밀레시안을 바라보며 분노를 삼켰다.  
  
수도로 압송된 밀레시안은 왕성의 가장 어둡고 가장 낮은 곳에 그 몸을 의탁하게 되었다. 여왕의 찬란한 권위와 성스러운 영광의 뒤에 존재하면서 수많은 사람들의 목숨으로 기둥을 세운 그곳은 기다렸다는 듯 밀레시안을 위해 창이 딸린 작은 독방을 선사했다. 어린 자이언트의 손바닥으로도 충분히 가려질듯한 작은 창문은 하루에 겨우 한 시간가량 빛이 드는 정도였으나 늙은 간수는 특별취급이오, 하고 퉁명스럽게 말을 내뱉으며 자물쇠를 끌렀다. 독방의 문이 닫히고, 어둠으로 가득찬 독방에서 밀레시안은 눈을 감고 잠을 청했다. 이단자의 첫 하루밤이 지나가고 있었다.  
  
밀레시안에게 파견된 이단심문관은 그 태생부터가 비천한 자였다. 그는 권력을 가진 자들이라면 으레 받을법한 최소한의 지성조차 가지지 못한, 말하자면 그저그런 출신의 다난이었다. 허나 그는 도축에 종사하던 아비의 손재주와 독실한 주신의 신도였던 어미의 신실함을 계승받아 왕실의 가장 어두운 곳에서 새로운 재능을 꽃피웠는데, 그에게 잠재되어있던 가혹성의 씨앗은 밀레시안이라는 자양분을 만나 비로소 잔악함의 열매를 맺게되었다. 물론 이 결과는 밀레시안에게 있어서 최악의 수로 작용했음은 말 할 필요도 없을 것이다.  
식사조차 제대로 하지 못하고 수면을 박탈당한 채 이어지는 고문은 사흘간 이어졌고, 폭력을 동반한 심문은 밀레시안의 몸 뿐만 아니라 마음에도 큰 족적을 남겼다. 성한 곳 하나 없이 크고작은 상처들이 몸을 뒤덮었다. 이마를 타고 흐르던 피는 머리카락을 적시며 밀레시안의 얼굴에 마구잡이로 붙어있었다. 붉게 부풀어오른 뺨에서는 얇은 피부를 이기지 못하고 흐르는 피가 고통에 의해 생리적으로 흘러내리는 눈물과 엉겨붙었다. 반듯하고 부드러운 선을 가졌던 눈썹은 어디서부터 시작되었는지 모를 피를 머금고 굳어있었고, 물 흐르듯 유려한 곡선을 가졌던 입술은 창백한 색을 띠며 여기저기 터진 상처가 겨우 아물어 딱지가 앉아있었다.  
  
육중한 철문이 아가리를 벌리는 소리가 들렸다. 의자에 묶여 홀로 앉아있던 밀레시안은 자신의 방에 찾아온 손님을 알아보기 위해 천천히 고개를 들었다. 문이 열리면서 새어나오는 빛은 암흑에 적응되었던 밀레시안의 동공을 심하게 자극했다. 피로 엉겨붙어 열리지 않는 눈을 억지로 뜨고 상대를 바라봤다. 역광으로 얼굴은 보이지 않았지만 익숙한 인영이 보였다. 사흘동안 지독히도 자신을 괴롭혔던 그의 모습에 밀레시안은 천천히 고개를 떨궜다. 문이 닫기며 다시금 어둠이 내렸다. 어둠에 잠긴 침묵속에서 그곳의 그 누구도 쉽사리 입을 열지 않았다.  
  
"밀레시안. 자네의 충실한 개가 찾아왔소."  
  
탁하고 노쇄한 목소리가 머리의 타박상을 쑤시는듯 울렸다. 밀레시안은 고개를 숙이고 눈을 감은 채 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 얇은 눈꺼풀 틈으로 연약한 촛불의 빛이 새어들어왔다. 밀레시안은 다시 고개를 들어 이단심문관을 바라봤다. 얼굴을 겨우 밝히는 작은 촛불 주변으로 수증기같은 빛무리가 퍼져나오며 밀레시안의 얼굴에 수심깊은 그림자를 만들어냈다. 밀레시안은 인상을 찡그리며 이단심문관의 뒤에 서 있는 또다른 인영으로 눈을 돌렸다. 그리고 시린 눈 때문인지, 눈 앞의 다난 때문인지 모를 얼굴로 미간을 구겼다.  
  
"....... 알터."  
  
속삭이듯 나지막히 입을 연 밀레시안의 말이 끝나기가 무섭게 알터가 심문관을 제치고 밀레시안을 향해 달리듯 다가왔다. 신록의 색을 담은 눈동자에 눈물이 그렁그렁 맺혀있어 금방이라도 흘러내릴 것 같았다. 밀레시안은 멍하게 자신의 얼굴을 잡고 훑어보는 알터를 바라보다가 이내 고개를 흔들어 거부하듯 알터의 손을 털어냈다. 알터의 손에 묻은 피딱지가 바스라졌다. 밀레시안은 상처받은듯한 알터의 얼굴을 외면한 채 고개를 푹 숙이고 입을 열었다. 채 갈무리하지 못한 숨소리가 겨울바람처럼 새어나왔고, 부은 성대 사이로 나오는 목소리는 쇳소리같았다. 밀레시안은 자신의 목소리가 마치 제바흐의 울음같다는 생각에 속으로 피식 실소를 지었다.  
  
"보고싶지 않아. 저리 가."  
"밀, 밀레시안 님...?"  
  
알터가 떨리는 손으로 밀레시안의 양 어깨를 붙잡았다. 금방이라도 부서질듯한 여린 어깨가 알터의 한 손에 가득 잡히자 밀레시안은 흠칫하며 사시나무 떨듯 경련했다. 알터의 손에 밀려 슬쩍 드러난 어깻죽지의 여린 살에 붉은 흉터가 낭자했다. 움츠러들며 선연하게 보이는 쇄골에는 피가 오래 고여 문신처럼 고인 자국이 알터의 눈을 자극했다. 그제서야 알터는 자신이 밀레시안을 붙잡았을 때 그가 과하게 몸을 웅크린 이유를 깨달았다. 아마도, 옷 아래에 감춰진 모든 곳에서 성한 곳은 거의 없을 것이 자명했다.  
  
"밀레시안 님, 상처가......."  
"당신, 뭐하고 있어. 알터는 내보내고 늘 하던대로 하란 말이야! 고문이든 뭐든, 다 받아줄테니까 내보내, 어서!"  
  
이단심문관을 향한 밀레시안의 절규에 가까운 외침에 알터가 떨어져나갔다. 알터의 어깨를 잡은 이단심문관의 손은 주인의 얼굴처럼 깡마르고 볼품없이 창백했으나 외려 잔인함이 배여있어 피냄새가 나는 착각이 들었다. 알터는 흉흉한 눈으로 이단심문관을 바라보고는 다시 밀레시안을 향해 눈을 돌렸다. 알터는 피를 뒤집어 쓴 채 박제된 것 마냥 미동도 하지 않는 밀레시안을 보며 그의 이름을 나직하게 읊조리고는 독방을 도망치듯 뛰쳐나갔다. 문이 닫히고, 그간의 사흘이 그러했듯 익숙한 두 사람만이 그곳에 있었으나 밀레시안은 독방의 빈자리 어드메에서 갈빛머리의 어린 기사의 흔적을 고독히 찾아헤맸다. 나흘째 밤이 지나가고 있었다.  
  
  
2.  
독방에 갇혀 날짜의 개념은 상실된 지 오래였으나 밀레시안이 눈을 떴을 때에는 날이 밝아있었다. 손바닥만한 창틈으로 얼마되지않는 햇빛이 새어들어와 방을 어렴풋하게 밝혀주고 있었다. 밀레시안은 어젯밤 새로 생긴 상처가 다시금 벌어지는 것을 느끼며 고통에 신음했다. 이 지긋지긋한 촌극이 언제 끝날는지는 모르겠으나 그리 오래 가지는 않을거라는 생각이 들었다. 아무런 이유없이, 수 년간 전투를 겪어온 자의 본능이었고 직감이었다.  
그리고 그 날 늦은 오후, 밀레시안을 찾아온 사람은 이단심문관이 아닌, 전혀 생각치못한 의외의 인물이었다.  
  
"세상에, 밀레시안 님!"  
"....... 아벨린."  
"어제 알터가 밀레시안님을 봰 이후에 바로 의회로 가서 청원했어요. 상부에서 밀레시안님에 대한 처우에 대해 논의중이니 이제 더이상의 심문은......."  
"듣기 싫어. 나가줘요, 아벨린."  
  
밀레시안은 아벨린의 말을 끝까지 듣지도 않은 채 고개를 흔들어 강한 거부를 표시했다. 아벨린은 의자에 묶인 밀레시안을 바라보더니 말없이 밀레시안의 몸을 구속하고있던 밧줄을 풀었다. 열린 독방의 문 사이로 새어나오는 빛에 의지해 벽등에 촛불을 켠 아벨린이 밀레시안에게 다가왔다. 아벨린은 피딱지가 올라온 밀레시안의 손을 보고는 자신도 모르게 어금니를 깨물었다. 그리곤 주머니에서 몇가지 포션을 꺼내 앙상하게 마른 밀레시안의 손에 쥐여줬다.  
  
"어떻게 이렇게까지...!"  
"......."  
"당장 인권위에 제소하겠습니다. 아무리 심문이라 하더라도 고문은 법적으로 금지... 알터?"  
  
화를 눌러참으며 이성적으로 입을 연 아벨린의 말은 뒤에서 다가온 알터에 의해 그 끝을 맺지 못했다. 다만, 의자에 뿌리박힌듯 움직이지 않던 밀레시안이 알터의 존재를 알아차리고 천천히 알터에게 시선을 돌렸다.  
부르튼 입술 사이로 알터의 이름을 닮은 바람소리가 새어나왔다. 혀끝이 입천장을 타고 아랫니 아래로 미끄러지는 두 음절, 한숨과 같이 내쉬는 그 나지막한 숨소리가 독방을 채우고 알터를 감쌌다. 셋은 모두 똑같은 소리를 들었으나 밀레시안은 자신의 목소리가 그 누구에게도 들리지 않았다고 생각했고, 밀레시안과 가까이 있던 아벨린은 자신만이 그 소리를 들었다고 생각했으며, 알터는 그 어느 때보다 밀레시안의 목소리가 가장 선명하게 들렸다.  
  
"아벨린 님. 치료는 제가 할게요."  
  
알터의 단호한 목소리에 아벨린은 밀레시안을 향해 꼭 치료하라는 당부를 남기고 자리를 떴다. 그녀가 떠난 자리에서 가라앉은 분노와 걱정이 잔해처럼 남아 밀레시안을 짓누르는 것 같았다. 아벨린이 떠나고, 다시 둘 사이에 새벽의 어스름을 닮은 침묵이 슬그머니 자리잡았다. 한동안 조용히 밀레시안을 보던 알터가 한발짝 밀레시안을 향해 다가갔다. 피인지 물인지 모를 액체가 신발과 닿아 작게 물기어린 마찰음이 독방을 채웠고 밀레시안은 온 몸을 긴장한 채 어깨를 쭈뼛거렸다. 몸이 덜덜 떨리며 밀레시안의 손 사이로 포션병이 요란한 소리를 내며 굴러떨어졌다.  
알터는 자신의 발치까지 굴러온 포션을 집어들었다. 알터가 다가갈 때 마다 밀레시안의 동요는 더 커져갔다. 독방의 싸늘한 기운이 밀레시안의 발끝을 타고 머리끝까지 소름을 남기며 올라왔다.  
  
"부축 해 드릴게요. 나가요, 밀레시안님."  
"가. 내 발로 갈 수 있으니까."  
  
밀레시안은 다가오는 알터의 손을 쳐냈다. 상처받은 알터의 얼굴을 모르는 척하고 밀레시안이 의자에서 일어나려다 다리에 힘이 풀려 제자리에 풀썩 주저앉았다. 일어서는 순간 머리의 피가 아래로 쏠리는 아찔한 감각과 눈앞이 캄캄하게 점멸했다. 밀레시안은 떨리는 몸을 감싸안듯 제 팔로 부여잡고 시야가 돌아올 때 까지 기다리려했으나, 알터의 손이 밀레시안의 감각보다 더 빠르게 행동했다.  
굳은살이 배긴 어린 손이 밀레시안의 마른 어깨를 감싸안듯 잡았다. 알터는 생각보다 더 가녀린 밀레시안의 몸에 당황했으나 이내 자연스럽게 밀레시안을 안고 의무실로 향했다.  
  
  
3.  
바람에 가볍게 흔들리는 린넨의 펄럭임, 뻣뻣하게 풀먹은 섬유가 펴지는 바스락소리, 지는 노을빛과 함께 먼 곳에서 아스라히 들려오는 말소리, 몸이 맞닿은 두 사람의 가슴 아래에서 맥동치는 심장소리. 지하를 벗어난 세상은 이렇게나 다양한 소리로 가득 차 있었으나 밀레시안에게는 그 어느 소리도 들리지 않는 듯 보였다. 귀를 찌르는 비명과 같은 이명이 귀를 먹먹하게 채웠다. 머리를 지배하는 이명에 걸을 수 조차 없게 되어 알터에게 안기듯 부축받으며 의무실에 눕게 된 밀레시안은 여전히 눈을 감고 알터를 외면하고 있었다. 우울하게 처진 눈썹과 무겁게 감긴 눈이 그의 지친 모습을 여실히 보여주고 있었다.  
지상으로 올라와 밝은 빛 아래에서 보는 밀레시안의 상태는 생각보다 많이 심각했는데, 몸 여기저기에 아물어가는 상처위에 새로 덧새겨진 상처가 특히나 알터의 심기를 건드렸다. 그리고 그 극단의 감정은 알터의 복잡한 머릿속에서 불순한 욕망을 자아냈다.  
동경과 집착의 감정은 이름은 다를지라도 상대에 대한 애정과 그리움에 기반을 둔다는 점에서 굉장히 닮아있다. 때로는 그 감정의 주인 뿐 아니라 상대까지도 파멸의 길로 이끌곤 해서, 어느순간 그 감정은 사랑이라는 이름으로 명명된 채 더 깊고 어두운 감정으로 발전하기도 하는 것이다.  
  
"밀레시안님. 부상포션이라도 드셔야죠. 상처가 심해요."  
"......."  
"제발요, 밀레시안님."  
  
알터를 등진 채 누워있던 밀레시안이 이불을 머리끝까지 뒤집어썼다. 더이상 알터에게 자신의 약한 모습을 보이고 싶지 않았던 밀레시안은 계속된 알터의 애원을 무시했다.  
무거운 침묵이 의무실을 감쌌다. 풀죽은 알터가 일어나 어딘가로 향하는 소리가 들렸다. 어느순간에선가 멀리서 들려오는 말소리는 점차 줄어들고 바람에 나부끼는 커튼의 소리고 잦아들었다. 철컥이며 문이 잠기는 소리에 이어 파티션이 차르륵 소리를 내며 불빛을 가렸다. 포션이 든 유리병이 열리는 소리에 밀레시안이 머리를 내밀자 난폭한 손길이 밀레시안의 손과 이불을 잡아채 침대 아래로 내던지듯 치웠다.  
밀레시안은 그제서야 놀란 눈으로 알터를 직면했다. 쪽빛을 닮은 초록빛 홍채에 자신의 당황한 모습이 생생하게 비쳤다. 잡아먹을 듯 다가오는 눈빛에 저절로 몸이 굳은 밀레시안은 밀어낼 생각조차 못한 채 엉거주춤하게 앉은 상태로 알터를 받아들였다.  
마주친 입술이 거칠었다. 우악스러운 손에 턱이 잡힌 밀레시안은 폭력적인 그 힘에 입을 열 수 밖에 없었다. 어떠한 틈도 허용하지 않겠다는듯 견고히 이어진 두 사람의 입 사이로 씁쓸한 액체가 옮겨갔다. 액체를 넘기기 수월하도록 턱을 들게한 채 밀레시안의 위로 올라탄 알터가 밀레시안의 어깨로 손을 옮겨 뒤로 넘어뜨렸다. 알터가 억지로 먹인 회복포션은 금새 밀레시안의 몸에 울긋불긋하게 난 상처들을 아물게 만들었다. 몸의 변화를 깨닫고 알터를 밀어내려던 밀레시안의 양 손은 알터의 굳건한 손에 잡혀 침대위에 박제되듯 묶였다.  
알터의 혀는 대담하게 밀레시안의 입 안을 유린하며 휘저었다. 고문을 참느라 씹었던 볼점막을 핥듯이 음미하고 틈없이 고루 정렬된 치열을 하나하나 소중하게 쓰다듬듯 훑기도하고, 갈 곳을 잃은 작은 혀를 휘감아 조이기도했다. 밀레시안은 두 손을 잡힌 채, 자신의 위에 올라탄 알터를 피하기위해 이리저리 몸을 뒤틀었으나 외려 알터의 몸 사이에 가둬지는 형국이 되었다.  
밀레시안의 팔목을 붙잡은 알터의 손에 약간 힘이 들어갔다. 알터는 자신의 양 손바닥에서 느껴지는 밀레시안의 고동에 전율했다. 세차게 뛰며 생명을 내뿜는 정맥의 고동과 움찔거리며 발버둥치는 근육, 선명하게 느껴지는 튀어나온 돌기뼈까지. 알터는 자신의 아래에서 달뜬 숨을 내뱉는 밀레시안의 모든것이 소중했다. 한참을 맞닿은 입술이 떨어졌을 때, 밀레시안이 두려운 눈으로 자신을 바라보고있는 것을 눈치챈 알터의 입꼬리가 천천히 위로 올라갔다. 알터는 고개를 숙여 밀레시안의 이마에 자신의 이마를 가볍게 마주하고 밀레시안을 바라봤다.  
  
"나의 신이시여. 어찌 나를 버리셨나이까. 어찌 멀리하여 돕지 아니하시오며 내 신음 듣지 아니하시나이까."¹  
"......."  
"나의 신이여. 멀리하지 마옵소서. 나의 힘이시여, 속히 나를 도우소서."²  
  
알터가 나직이 읊는 기도문은 가련하게 떨며 앞으로 자신에게 닥쳐 올 미래를 예견하는 밀레시안의 귓가에 조용하게, 하지만 또렷하게 들려왔다.  
  
4.  
  
"내게 은혜를 베푸소서, 내가 종일 당신께 부르짖나이다."³  
  
고해와 같은 기도가 끝나고 밀레시안과 눈이 마주쳤다. 단지 그 찰나의 시간만으로도, 알터의 머릿속은 눈물을 어룽거리며 자신을 바라보는 밀레시안의 모습이 선명하게 각인되었다. 그리고, 소년과 청년의 가장자리를 걷고있는 이 다난은 자신의 팔 아래에서 떨고 있는 신에게서 경외를 넘어선 무언가를 느꼈다. 소유욕이 골자가 되어 그 어느것보다 본능에 가까운 그 감정은 신실한 주신의 종으로 살아왔던 알터에게 참을 수 없는 갈증을 선사했다. 날카롭게 벼린 이성의 극단에 서서, 폭력에 가까운 그 애정의 근간에는 이미 과거부터 자신을 쌓아왔던 기억들이 있었다.  
  
"전, 많은 사람들이 저를 위해 죽는 것을 봐 왔어요."  
"......."  
"스승님도, 동료들까지도요."  
  
밀레시안은 여전히 두려운 눈으로 알터를 바라보고 있었지만 알터는 개의치않고 여전히 이마를 맞댄 채 말을 이었다. 힘겹게 내뱉는 말 한마디 한마디에서 두려움과 회한이 묻어나오는 듯 보였다. 감았다가 천천히 뜨는 눈꺼풀 사이로 폭풍이 다가오는 쪽빛 언덕을 닮은 풀빛이 말없이 밀레시안을 꿰뚫었다.  
  
"밀레시안님까지 사라지지 마세요."  
"읏!"  
  
한 번의 눈 깜빡임과 동시에 알터의 얼굴이 밀레시안의 목을 덮쳤다. 손목은 여전히 단단히 구속된 채 잡혀있어 밀레시안이 할 수 있는 저항이라고는 몸을 뒤트는 수 밖에 없었다. 다듬어진 송곳니가 물어뜯을 듯 밀레시안의 목을 물었다. 봄을 맞는 어린나무의 빛을 한 머리카락이 밀레시안의 볼과 턱 위로 흔들리며 가라앉았다. 가볍게 깨물고, 희롱하듯 혀로 핥고, 삼킬듯 빨아들이며 밀레시안의 품에 파고들었다. 더운 숨결이 밀레시안의 목을 타고 올라왔다. 알터의 입술이 목덜미를 지나 목젖을 훑다가 쇄골을 기어내려가 창백한 가슴팍에 자리했다. 살짝 솟아오른 유륜이 알터의 입술 아래에서 짓이겨졌다.  
밀레시안이 더이상 참지 못하고 어깨를 움츠렸을 때. 그리고 고인 눈물 한 방울이 흘러내려 알터의 정수리를 적시고 베개에 진한 흔적을 남겼을 때에야, 비로소 알터가 고개를 들었다. 포션으로도 채 아물지 못한 분홍빛 생채기가 여전히 남아있었다. 눈물이 날 정도로 절절하게 아까워 차마 볼 수 조차 없었던 그 곳이 타인의 손에 고문당하고 짓밟혔다는 생각에 분노가 서서히 고개를 들었다.  
  
"으흣...!"  
  
밀레시안의 목울대가 크게 움직이며 가느다란 신음이 흘러내렸다. 어린 소년의 손이라기엔 믿기 어려울 정도로 굳은살 박힌 거친 손이 밀레시안의 허리를 쓰다듬었다. 겨우 풀린 밀레시안의 손목에는 알터의 손자국이 새하얗게 문신처럼 새겨졌다가 어느새 붉게 부풀어올랐다. 알터의 어깨를 밀어내려 애쓰는 밀레시안의 손은 경련하듯 덜덜 떨리고 있었다.  
알터가 그 손을 무시하고 갈비뼈에서 골반까지 손바닥으로 쓸어내리듯 쓰다듬자 밀레시안의 손이 갈 곳을 잃은 채 허공을 허우적거렸다. 입술이 유두를 지나 마른 배에 붉은 자국을 남기며 오목한 배꼽을 덮쳤다. 밀레시안이 제 손으로 입을 틀어막으며 무릎을 세우자 알터가 억지로 밀레시안의 다리를 벌려 그 사이에 자리잡았다. 뭉툭한 손끝이 밀레시안의 하의를 벗기고, 브리프까지 손을 댔을 때에야 밀레시안이 새된 소리를 내며 알터를 발로 차듯 밀어냈다.  
  
"읏, 싫...어!"  
  
발목에 바지가 걸린 채 몸을 일으킨 밀레시안은 본능적으로 엉덩이를 뒤로 빼며 뒷걸음질쳤다. 요철처럼 튀어나온 차가운 침대헤드가 밀레시안의 등에 닿았다. 밀레시안은 하얗게 질린 얼굴로 재차 엉덩이를 들썩거리며 다가오는 위협을 회피했으나 남근처럼 우뚝 선 침대헤드에 막혀 속절없이 알터의 두 팔에 감금되었다.  
밀레시안이 헛발질을 할 때마다 얇은 허벅지 사이로 흰 속옷이 훤히 드러났다. 밀레시안의 여린 발길질을 온 몸으로 받아들이며 알터는 한 손으로는 밀레시안 뒤의 벽을 짚고 다른 한손으로 밀레시안의 턱을 잡아 거칠게 입을 맞췄다. 축축한 살덩이가 입술에 하얗게 일어난 각질을 훑으면서 굳게 닫힌 입술을 침범했다. 의무실을 채우던 많은 소리는 사라지고, 단지 타액이 질척거리는 소리만이 두 사람 사이를 채웠다. 두 입술이 닿는 순간, 밀레시안은 눈을 꼭 감으며 숨을 멈췄다.  
  
"흐읏...."  
  
벽을 짚던 손이 밀레시안의 둥근 뒤통수를 부드럽게 감싸고 작은 턱을 한손으로 감싸안던 손이 부드럽게 턱선을 어루만졌으나, 태도와는 다르게 서툴고 거친 키스가 밀레시안을 몰아부쳤다. 서로의 콧등이 마주치고, 격렬하게 부벼지는 입술이 뜨거웠다.  
한참간 이어지는 난폭한 키스에 밀레시안의 폐가 비명을 지르며 산소를 요구했으나, 밀레시안은 숨이 멎는듯한 괴로움과 입안을 헤매는 뱀의 감각에 자신의 몸 어느 하나 제대로 기능하지 못한 채 매달리듯 반사적으로 알터의 팔을 잡았다. 그제서야 알터가 밀레시안에게서 떨어져 나가 밀레시안의 얼굴을 차근히 바라볼 수 있었다.  
붉게 상기된 볼과 달뜬 숨, 살짝 열린 입 사이로 흐르는 누구의 것인지 모를 타액, 마지막으로 밀레시안의 볼을 타고 눈물이 흐를 때. 알터는 밀레시안의 눈물을 닦아내기보다는, 그 눈물에 욕정했다. 본디 잠재되어있는 인간의 태생적인 가학성은 때로는 붉은 생채기, 혹은 한 방울의 눈물만으로도 그 고개를 쳐들고 제 존재를 노골적으로 과시하곤 한다. 불행하게도, 알터가 가진 잠재적인 이 어두운 욕망은 밀레시안이 앞서 행한 두세 번의 거부로부터 잉태되고, 자신을 향한 두려움을 먹고 자라 그 부피를 키워갔다.  
  
"이제부터 제가 밀레시안님을 아프게 할 지도 몰라요."  
"싫어, 그러지마... 알터......."  
"저는 밀레시안님이 울지 않으셨으면 좋겠지만,"  
"......."  
"밀레시안님이 저 때문에 우는건 싫지 않아요."  
  
알터가 밀레시안의 브리프 안으로 손을 넣고 밀레시안의 성기를 그러쥐었다. 성기가 아닌 심장을 쥔 것처럼 손바닥에서 뜨거운 열기가 고동쳤다. 타는듯한 기둥을 쥐고 엄지로 선단을 둥글게 쓸어내듯 긁어내자 밀레시안이 히익, 소리를 내며 숨을 들이켰다. 알터의 손이 밀레시안의 성기를 부드럽게 만지며 오르내릴 때 마다, 한 번도 느껴본 적 없는 생소한 경험에 밀레시안은 뇌가 표백된 듯 새하얘지고 온 몸의 피가 싸하게 식어가는 감각을 느꼈다. 더이상의 거부는 할 생각조차 하지 못한 채, 밀레시안은 저도 모르게 자신의 팔을 알터의 목에 걸고 매달리듯 안겼다.  
  
"힉... 흑, 흐으...."  
  
입술 사이로 희미한 신음이 새어나왔다. 울음을 참는듯한 젖은 목소리가 알터의 귀를 자극했다.  
밀레시안이 어깨를 바들바들 떨며 고개를 숙인 채 넘치는 신음을 참아내는 동안, 알터의 손은 점점 단단해져가는 밀레시안의 것을 재차 부여잡았다. 애태우듯 요도 주변을 손톱으로 가볍게 긁고, 작은 음낭을 손바닥 안에서 굴리고, 때로는 터트릴 듯 세게 잡으며 밀레시안을 희롱했다.  
짧게 자른 손톱이 부드러운 회음부를 스치고 위아래로 천천히 훑던 손바닥이 조금씩 열기를 띠며 밀레시안의 발기를 재촉했다. 점점 빨라지는 알터의 손길에 맞춰 밀레시안의 호흡이 가빠지고 어느 순간엔가 참을 수 없는 배설욕이 아래를 뭉근하게 채우기 시작했다. 참을 수 없는 사정감이 아랫배를 조여왔다. 참을 수 없는 욕구는 혈관을 타고 얼룩덜룩하게 자국남은 몸을 지나 근육을 수축시키면서 양 볼로 올라가 혈관을 팽창시켰다. 양 볼과 귓불, 목을 지나 쇄골까지 발갛게 상기된 밀레시안의 모습은 마치 차갑게 타오르는 라데카의 그것과 같이 창백한 붉은 빛을 띠고 있었다.  
  
"아, 안돼애...."  
  
밀레시안이 가냘프게 애원하며 알터에게 매달렸다. 발가락이 오므라들면서 침대 욧잇을 그러모으고 어깨근육이 오그라들면서 매끈한 쇄골이 더 깊은 우물을 만들어냈다. 밀레시안은 자신도 모르게 알터의 목덜미에 이마를 묻고 진저리치듯 몸을 떨었다. 이윽고 공포를 닮은 아찔한 감각이 밀레시안의 아래에서 정수리까지 폭포처럼 밀려올라왔다. 시야가 하얗게 점멸하며 잠깐동안 숨이 멎는듯한 충동이 들었다. 가장 은밀한 부분부터 시작된 몸 안의 작은 폭풍이 밀레시안의 온 몸을 휘감으며 여태껏 느껴보지 못한 쾌락을 선사했다. 벌려진 무릎이 알터를 가둘듯 모아지고, 밀레시안은 갓 태어난 어린 사슴처럼 바들바들 몸을 떨어댔다. 사정욕과 쾌락에 끊어질 것 같은 정신을 간신히 유지하던 밀레시안은 자신의 성기를 쓸어내리며 어르듯 달래는 알터의 손길을 느끼며 그의 손에 파정했다.  
고인 눈물이 파르르 떨리는 속눈썹을 적시고 볼을 타고 내려가 알터의 어깨에 내려앉았다. 밀레시안의 흰자위는 붉게 물들고 젖은 시선은 시야를 찾지 못하고 천장을 헤매고 있었다.  
  
"흑, 기분, 이상해.... 알터어... 흐윽...."  
  
자신의 손을 적신 진득한 정액을 멍하게 바라봤다. 알터는 자신의 이름을 불러대는 밀레시안의 울음소리에 본능적으로 그를 끌어안았다. 젖은 손이 밀레시안의 기둥을 훑고, 음낭과 회음부를 스치며 종국에는 봉긋한 둔덕의 사이에 자리잡았다. 오므라드는 주름을 하나하나 셀 듯한 기세로 천천히 훑었다. 투박한 지문사이로 움츠러들며 재촉하는듯한 밀레시안의 아래가 느껴졌다. 순간 음습한 가학욕이 스멀스멀 고개를 들기 시작했다.  
  
"밀레시안님, 아래가 이렇게나 젖었어요."  
"읏...!"  
"아직 손가락도 안 넣었는데."  
"싫, 어... 알터.... 하, 하지마... 흐윽."  
  
알터는 한 손으로 아래를 지분거리면서도 다른 한 손으로는 자신의 목에 팔을 두른 채 매달리듯 안겨있는 밀레시안의 등을 쓰다듬었다. 고문으로 헤진 셔츠가 손바닥에 닿았다. 앞섶이 훤히 열린 셔츠가 알터의 손길에 이리저리 흔들리며 밀레시안의 등을 가볍게 간질였으나, 밀레시안은 사정 후의 탈력감과 자신의 아래를 희롱하는 손가락의 자극에 정신을 차리지 못한 채 끅끅거리는 신음을 참기에 여념이 없었다.  
채 삼키지 못한 채 빠져나오는 울음섞인 밀레시안의 신음을 들으며 알터가 조용히 속삭였다.  
  
"왜 절 거부하시는거예요?"  
"윽, 흐읍."  
"톨비쉬님이 더 좋으신거예요? 이계의 신이 되어버린 그 분을?"  
  
밀레시안은 알터의 어깨에 얼굴을 묻고 도리질쳤다. 그 행동이 기묘한 열락에 마지못해 내비친 몸부림인지, 알터의 물음에 대한 부정인지 알 수는 없었으나 알터는 그런 밀레시안의 행동에 만족스럽다는 듯 입꼬리를 올렸다.  
  
"밀레시안님의 몸에 상처입힐 수 있는 건."  
"......."  
"오직 저여야만 해요."  
  
가라앉은 말이 끝남과 동시에 손끝이 밀레시안의 치부를 꿰뚫었다. 이물감에 내뱉듯 신음하는 밀레시안을 토닥이며 알터의 억센 손가락이 안을 헤집으며 하나둘씩 그 개수를 늘려갔다.  
밀레시안의 밭은 숨소리가 알터의 어깨를 타고 등을 감쌌다. 알터는 자신의 셔츠가 밀레시안의 앓는 소리에 젖어간다는 착각이 들었다. 밀레시안의 더운 입김이 목깃 사이를 타고 등을 적시는 느낌에 온 몸의 피가 성기를 향하는 빠듯한 감각에 전율했다. 이기적이고 소유욕으로 체화된 이 욕망에 이름을 붙인다면 이것은 필시 사랑이리라. 알터는 온 몸을 압도하는 이 어두운 욕망을 사랑이라 명명하기로 마음먹었다. 신에 대한 경배와 신앙이 여러가지 모습-혹자에게는 신에 대한 기도일 것이며, 또 어떤 이에게는 수백 년의 시간을 견뎌왔던 고행의 길과 같은-을 가지듯, 밀레시안을 향한 이 감정역시 자신의 형태로 표출하는 사랑이라 믿었다.  
  
  
5.  
밀레시안은 거친 숨을 내뱉으면서도 아래를 침범하는 알터의 손가락에 금새 적응했다. 나뭇가지같은 손가락이 안을 헤집을 때 마다 묘한 쾌감이 척추를 타고 온 몸을 찌르르 울렸다. 앞선 사정으로 피곤하게 처진 성기가 다시금 뻣뻣하게 고개를 들기 시작했다. 밀레시안은 알 수 없는 쾌락에 헐떡거리는 와중에도 아래를 범하는 이물감을 피하기위해 엉덩이를 들썩거리며 알터의 목에 더 매달렸다. 밀착한 두 사람의 가슴사이로 맥동하는 심장소리가 시끄럽게 공명하듯 몸을 울렸다.  
버클이 풀어지는 소리가 들리고 알터가 터질듯한 성기를 꺼냈다. 둥근 선단이 밀레시안의 아래에 닿았다. 홧홧한 열기에 밀레시안은 본능적으로 아래에 힘을 주고 몸을 움츠렸다.  
  
"쉬잇, 힘을 안 빼면 아플거예요."  
"싫어, 흐읍... 하지마, 알, 알터......."  
"밀레시안님...."  
  
알터는 자신에게 매달려 울먹이는 밀레시안을 안고 천천히 눕혔다. 눈물이 가득 괸 채 자신을 바라보는 밀레시안의 시선을 느꼈다. 붉게 상기된 채 쾌락과 불안에 휩싸인 밀레시안의 얼굴은 여태껏 본 적 없는 모습이었기에, 알터는 잠시라도 놓치지 않겠다는 기세로 그 흐트러진 모습을 눈에 담았다.  
  
"예뻐요, 밀레시안님."  
"......."  
"밀레시안님은 남성이시니까 멋지다고 해야 하겠지만...."  
"아, 알터...."  
"이렇게 밀레시안님이 제 아래에서 우는 건 너무 예쁜걸요."  
  
말을 마친 알터가 밀레시안의 어깨를 잡고 밀레시안의 몸을 뒤집었다. 졸지에 얼굴을 베개로 처박은 밀레시안이 윽, 하는 신음을 흘렸으나 알터는 아랑곳하지 않고 자신의 젖은 손을 다시 밀레시안의 아래로 향했다. 도톰한 엉덩이를 살짝 쥐자 밀레시안이 퍼덕거리며 상체를 들어올렸다. 밀레시안의 날개뼈 부근을 지그시 누르며 밀레시안의 행동을 제지한 알터는 밀레시안의 아랫배에 손을 넣어 자신의 쪽으로 끌어올렸다. 졸지에 치부를 드러낸 꼴이 된 밀레시안은 허우적대며 알터의 손에서 벗어나려 시도했으나 그 시도는 어깨와 등을 누르는 알터의 손에 잡혀 번번이 허사로 돌아갔다.  
알터가 제 것을 잡아 밀레시안의 아래에 갖다댔다. 밀레시안의 은밀한 부분 주변을 자신의 것으로 덧그렸다. 금방이라도 넣을 듯 애태우다가 밀레시안이 울음을 참으며 숨을 들이쉬는 순간, 천천히 자신의 것을 갈라진 둔덕 사이로 밀어넣었다.  
  
"흐, 흐으... 싫, 아, 아파... 알, 터어... 흐윽..."  
  
귀두가 좁은 구멍을 가르고 침범했다. 빠듯한 감각이 알터의 아래를 사정없이 조였다. 더이상 들어가지 않을 것 같은 좁은 압박감에 알터는 자신도 모르게 숨을 참았다. 천천히 자신의 것을 밀어넣자 부드러운 내벽이 알터의 것을 물고 더 깊은 곳으로 이끌었다. 성기가 금방이라도 터질듯 더 부풀어올랐고, 밀레시안은 베갯잇을 물고 신음을 참은 채 알터를 받아들였다.  
  
날카로운 흉기와 같은 성기가 밀레시안을 침범하는 순간, 밀레시안은 몸을 꿰뚫는 통증과 이물감에 온 몸을 굳혔다. 뜨거운 인두가 아래를 가르는듯한 통증에 가라앉았던 신음이 저절로 목을 타고 흘러나왔다. 새어나오는 울음을 막기 위해 베갯잇을 물었으나 그조차도 바람처럼 새어나오는 신음을 막아내기에는 역부족이었다. 멈췄던 눈물이 다시금 흘러내리며 눈가를 빨갛게 적셨다. 닦아내기도 전에, 눈물은 베개와 침대 시트에 스며들어 자국만을 남겼다.  
숨을 쉴 수 없는 압박감과 통증에 밀레시안은 저도 모르게 입을 열고 목을 들어올렸다. 열린 기도 사이로 신선한 산소가 들어와 폐를 관통했다. 겨우 확보된 산소에 금방이라도 기침이 날 것 같이 목이 따가웠다. 숨결이 안정될 무렵, 밀레시안은 자신의 안을 차지하고 움직이지 않는 알터의 것이 더 선연하게 느껴졌다.  
자신을 짓누르는 이 알 수 없는 느낌에서 벗어나고자 본능적으로 손끝을 바들바들 떨면서 침대 헤드로 도망치려는 순간, 알터의 성기가 천천히 움직이기 시작했다.  
  
"앗, 읏... 아파... 움, 직이면... 흐으...."  
  
알 수 없는 감각이 알터의 온 몸을 지배했다. 잡아먹을 듯 조여오는 내벽, 땀에 젖은 두 살이 마찰되는 음란한 소리, 서늘한 저녁임에도 불구하고 열락으로 가득찬 의무실, 눈 쌓인 겨울에 핀 홍매화처럼 키스마크로 얼룩진 밀레시안의 우는 모습과, 그에 맞춰 더 빠듯하게 부풀어오르는 성기의 묵직한 통각까지. 알터는 태어나서 처음으로 겪는 생소한 이 감각들에 정신을 차리지 못했다. 단지 본능적으로 밀레시안의 더 깊은 곳을 탐하며 허리를 움직였다.  
  
"으... 밀레시안님...!"  
"읏, 아... 아파...."  
  
밀레시안이 손을 허우적대며 침대시트를 잡았다. 시트가 구겨지며 거친 주름을 남겼으나 밀레시안은 아랑곳않고 손톱을 세워 침대헤드를 긁었다. 아랫배에서 피어나는 간지러운 감각과 쉴새없이 아래를 드나드는 통증을 피하고자하는 의도였으나, 밀레시안의 손은 알터의 손에 붙잡혀 그 시도조차 무산되었다. 알터는 밀레시안의 왼팔을 뒤로 잡아챘다. 간신히 균형을 잡고 있던 밀레시안의 상체가 무너져내리고 어깨근육이 찢어질 듯 늘어났다. 알터를 받아내는 밀레시안은 이제 얼굴을 베개에 묻은 채 알터의 움직임에 맞춰 허리를 움직였다.  
  
"흣... 흐으...."  
"아아, 밀레시안님... 좋아요, 좋아해요, 밀레시안님."  
  
도망치려는 밀레시안을 잡고 움직였다. 알터의 성기가 움직일 때 마다 분홍빛 내벽이 딸려나왔다가 다시 들어가기를 반복했다. 한 손으로는 밀레시안의 팔을, 다른 한 손으로는 허리께와 골반을 붙잡고 세차게 쳐올렸다. 좀 더 빨리, 더 깊은 곳에 들어가고싶었지만 그랬다간 소중한 밀레시안의 몸이 망가질 것만 같았기에 알터는 손가락으로 밀레시안의 장골을 매만지며 천천히, 그리고 깊숙히 추삽질했다.  
어느 한 순간, 알터는 밀레시안이 들리지 않는 비명을 지르며 자신의 성기를 강하게 물 때를 놓치지 않았다. 예민한 감각이 밀레시안의 온 몸을 감싸는것을 느끼며 알터는 움직이던 허리의 속력을 높였다. 철퍽거리며 질척한 액체가 부딪히는 소리와 두 사람의 신음만이 주변을 가득 채웠다. 밀레시안의 고통으로 메마른 신음이 애타는 울음으로 바뀔 즈음, 알터가 귀두만 겨우 걸칠 정도로 빼냈다가 뿌리 끝까지 박아댔다. 밀레시안은 쾅, 하는 환청을 들은 것 같은 충격에 온 몸을 떨어대며 정액을 흘려댔다. 몸을 떨어대는 밀레시안의 등을 따라 알터의 손가락이 꼬리뼈부터 척추를 타고 하나하나 짚어가듯 쓸어올라갔다. 앙상한 겨울 고목같이 마른 뼈대가 손끝을 타고 선명하게 만져졌다.  
  
"밀레시안님, 흐윽...."  
"아! 아읏... 제, 제발... 알터, 흡...!"  
"버리지, 마세요... 밀레시안님만은 절, 버리지 말아주세요."  
  
쾌락으로 뇌가 녹아내릴 것 같은 밀레시안의 귀에서 알터의 목소리가 들려왔다. 밀레시안을 마구잡이로 침범하며 몸과 정신을 극한으로 몰아가는 움직임과는 다르게, 애절하고 너무나 연약해서 금방이라도 사라질 것만 같은 목소리였다. 그 말소리의 주인을 보기 위해 고개를 돌릴 때, 다시금 눈앞이 다시금 하얗게 번쩍이고 익숙한 쾌락이 몸을 덮쳐왔다. 허벅지가 떨리고 엉덩이에 힘이 들어가면서 자신의 안에 있는 알터를 조였다.  
알터는 밀레시안의 등에 몸을 겹쳐 절정의 여운으로 가쁜 숨을 몰아쉬는 밀레시안의 붉게 달아오른 귓바퀴를 살짝 깨물었다. 그리고 천천히 허리를 두어번 흔들더니 그제서야 밀레시안의 안에 파정했다. 밀레시안의 관자놀이로 알터의 땀인지 눈물인지 모를 액체가 후두둑 쏟아졌다.  
  
"제가 사랑하는 사람들은 모두 사라지니까..."  
"......."  
"밀레시안님만큼은 아프지 마세요, 사라지지 마세요."  
  
알터는 자신이 흘리는 눈물이 밀레시안의 평생을 옥쥘 자국이 되었으면 좋겠다고 생각했다. 그리고, 알터는 자신이 밀레시안에게 가진 감정의 진정한 이름을 깨달았다. 앞서서 자신이 사랑이라 이름지어 준 이것은 연모라기엔 너무나 어두운 색을 지니고 있었고, 사랑이라 부르기엔 자기파괴적이었으며, 동경이라기보다는 신앙에 가까운 것이었기에 이것은 사랑이라는 가벼운 이름을 붙이기는 아까웠다.  
이 어두운 욕망은 광기를 낳고, 밀레시안과 자신을 갉아먹을것이다. 그럼에도 알터는 그 사실이 두렵지 않았다. 알터에게 가장 두려운 것은, 밀레시안이 자신을 두고 사라지는 것 뿐이다. 그 어떠한 것도 밀레시안이 자신의 곁에서 사라진다는 것 보다 무서운 일은 없으리라. 알터는 자신이 밀레시안에게 미쳐있다는 것을 인정했다. 그리고 그제서야, 이것의 이름을 독점욕이라 부르기로 마음먹었다.  
  
"밀레시안님."  
"......."  
"저는 밀레시안님이 모든 것을 포기하셨으면 좋겠어요."  
"......."  
"밀레시안님이 보고, 듣고, 느끼는 모든 것이 저로만 가득 차기를 바라요."  
  
정사 후의 노곤함이 덮쳐오는 밀레시안은 지친 눈으로 자신의 위에 올라탄 알터를 보기 위해 고개를 돌렸지만 알터의 표정은 갈빛 머리카락에 가려 잘 보이지 않았다. 다가오는 수마에 이기지 못하고 눈을 감은 밀레시안은 아스라히 멀어지는 알터의 기도문을 자장가삼아 잠에 빠져들었다.  
  
"무릇 나는 내 죄과를 아오니, 내 죄가 항상 내 앞에 있나이다."⁴

(끝)

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * +

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹시편 22편 1절  
> ² 시편 22편 19절  
> ³ 시편 86편 3절  
> ⁴ 시편 51편 3절


	3. 알터밀레로 알터가 밀레 커피에 정액 넣는게 보고싶어서

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 18. 12. 16. 2차 추가 공백포함 7,738 자 / 공백미포함 5,892 자

# 알터밀레로 알터가 밀레 커피에 정액 넣는게 보고싶어서

알터밀레 / 캐붕 및 설정붕괴

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

밀레시안은 아발론 게이트의 생활을 꽤나 마음에 들어했다. 아침에 눈을 떴을 때, 창가에서 팔라라의 빛조각으로 튀어오르는 먼지를 멍하게 바라보는것을 좋아했고 요란스럽게 아침식사를 알리는 어린 견습단원들의 소란도 나쁘지 않았다. 특별조의 단장에게 자잘하게 올라오는 단순한 서류업무-말의 안장을 새로 주문한다거나 새로운 무기의 도입을 위한 예산안 확충따위의 말 그대로 전형적인 인가업무였다-도 그다지 어렵지 않았고 간간이 단원들과 요리에 대해 이야기한다거나, 훈련 하는 것을 지켜보는 것도 썩 지루한 일은 아니었다.

그 중에서도 밀레시안이 가장 좋아하는 시간은 팔라라가 완전히 이울고 이웨카의 빛이 푸르스름하게 아발론의 전역을 잠식할 때즈음 시작되는 짧은 티타임이었다. 낮이 가진 특유의 생동성이 잦아들고 평온이 해일처럼 밀려들어오는 그 시간을 사랑했다. 특히나 반지르르하게 기름먹인 식당의 여덟번째 식탁을 마음에 들어했는데, 어린 소녀단원의 물음에 밀레시안은 말 없이 웃으며 '이 자리에선 볼 수 없는 것도 보이거든.' 하고 알쏭달쏭한 대답만 하곤 했다.

다난들의 모든 일과가 끝날 무렵에야 시작되는 티타임은 기실 먹지 않아도 상관없는 밀레시안에게 있어서 필수적인 것은 아님은 모두가 아는 사실이리라. 하지만 음식을 섭취하는 것이 생존의 필수인 다난들에게 밀레시안의 그 비밀스러운 이질성과 외따로 떨어진 다른 존재라는 위화감을 덜기 위해서라도 밀레시안은 식탁 위에서 열리는 연회를 그만 둘 생각은 없었고, 이는 곧 기사단 내에서도 흔한 일로 치부될만큼 아발론 게이트에서의 일과로 자리잡게 되었다.

특별히 고정된 시간은 없었지만 매번 비슷한 오후쯤 티타임을 열던 여느 날과는 다르게, 밀레시안이 아발론 게이트의 여덟 번째 식탁에 앉은 것은 막 팔라라가 게이트 첨탑의 정수리 끝에 걸린 한낮이었다. 부엌의 창문을 타고 향긋한 햇살이 밀레시안의 머리통을 쬐었다. 부엌의 일은 통상적으로 로간이나 슈안의 몫-물론 슈안의 순번일 때에는 평소보다 디저트의 가짓수가 한두 가지 적다거나 명백히 수제로 보이는 엉성한 케이크들이 올라오곤 했다-이었으나 밀레시안이 티타임 준비를 하는 것이 그렇게 드문 일은 아니었기에 그 날의 티타임은 언제나 있을 법한 한가로운 낮의 한 때로 보였다. 한 가지, 참석자가 한 명 있다는 것을 제외하고는.

버터향이 포근한 크로와상과 크림치즈가 잔뜩 올려진 컵케이크가 트레이에 놓여있었고 먹기좋게 손질된 카나페와 어린 소녀들 사이에서 유행이라는 핑거푸드 몇 가지가 포장도 뜯지않은 채 부엌 카운터 위에 올려져 있었다. 앞치마를 두른 밀레시안이 간단한 요깃거리를 준비하며 콧노래를 흥얼거렸다. 얼마 전 브리아나에게 초청받은 연극이 꽤나 마음에 들었던 모양인지 연신 그 부분을 흥얼거리며 엉덩이를 좌우로 흔들거나 어깨를 으쓱거리기도 했다. 유독 기분이 좋아보이는 밀레시안의 모습에 지나가던 단원들은 오늘 훈련은 고되지 않겠다며 장난삼아 농담을 던지기도 했고, 어떤 단원은 이 때를 노려 훈련장 구석에 숨어 전자 기타를 몰래 치거나 하는 등의 요령을 피우기-물론 디이는 그 이후에 슈안에게 걸려 따끔하게 혼이 났다-도 했다.

"흥~ 흐흥~."

밀레시안이 찬장 위의 그릇을 꺼내기 위해 까치발을 들고 팔을 뻗었다. 아발론 게이트에서 밀레시안이 마음에 안드는 몇 가지-낡고 오래된 성곽이 으레 그렇듯 시설이 그다지 좋진 않았으니 어쩔 수 없는 셈 치더라도-중 하나가 유독 높은 찬장이었는데, 세월의 더께가 쌓여 열 때마다 경첩소리가 울리는 그 찬장은 밀레시안이 매번 높은 굽의 신발을 신어도 가장 놓은 선반에는 손이 쉽사리 닿지 않았다. 밀레시안이 아끼던 플레이트는 평소라면 눈과 비슷한 높이에 있어야했으나 하필 어제의 설거지 당번은 다른 다난들에 비해 하늘에서 잰 길이가 약간 더 긴 밀레시안의 고충-밀레시안의 앞에서 키에 대한 언급은 암묵적인 금기였다-을 알지 못하는 신입단원이었고, 그 덕분에 밀레시안은 발끝으로 선 채 손끝으로 겨우 접시의 끝만 툭툭 두드리는 것으로 접시에 대한 열망을 가감없이 표출할 수 밖에 없었다.

밀레시안이 거의 발가락 끝으로 서서 플레이트의 받침대에 겨우 손끝을 걸쳤을 무렵이었다. 밀레시안보다 조금 더 크고, 조금 더 높은 손이 불쑥 밀레시안의 머리카락을 스쳤다. 옷소매가 팔꿈치까지 흘러내리면서 그의 눈동자만큼 짙은 청록색의 도드라진 혈관이 꿈틀대고, 손목에서 팔꿈치까지 이어지는 근육이 투박한 곡선을 이루는 팔이 보였다. 그의 팔은 빈말로라도 예쁘다고 할 수 없을 정도로 크고 작은 상처가 빼곡했다. 그럼에도 밀레시안은 그의 거친 손을, 조야한 팔을 사랑했다. 가뿐하게 접시를 잡은 그 손이 밀레시안의 눈에 가득 찼다.

"제가 꺼내드릴게요, 밀레시안 님."

"알터."

"잘 지내셨어요?"

밀레시안의 머리 위로 알터의 목소리가 햇빛처럼 쏟아졌다. 장기 임무를 마치고 온 소년은 못 본 사이에 선이 더 굵어지고 몸 뿐만 아니라 마음도 단단하게 여물어져, 몇 달 전의 소년의 모습은 온데간데 없고 어느새 신실한 청년의 모습을 하고 있었다. 그럼에도 여전히 밀레시안을 향한 흠모는 그 색이 변하는 일이 없어, 밀레시안을 대하는 그 태도는 여전히 어린 소년의 설렘과 동경이 가득 담겨있었다.

알터는 찬장에서 접시를 꺼내 밀레시안에게 내밀었다. 햇볕에 살짝 그을려 건강한 황금빛을 내는 알터의 손이 가장자리가 금으로 둘러진 무늬 없는 새하얀 플레이트 위에서 뚜렷하게 존재감을 나타내는 것 같았다. 밀레시안은 고마워, 나직이 속삭이며 알터에게서 접시를 받아들었다. 건네받으며 서로 닿은 손가락으로 정전기가 일어난 듯 미약한 전류가 흐르는 것 같았다.

"응. 임무는 잘 하고 왔어?"

"네! 밀레시안 님께 매일 부엉이를 보내고 싶었지만… 아벨린 님의 경계가 워낙 삼엄하셔서……. 마치자마자 바로 달려왔어요."

금방이라도 울 듯 축 처진 알터의 너스레에 밀레시안은 어색하게 아하하 웃으며 오븐에서 스콘을 꺼냈다. 곱게 간 원두를 필터 가득 채워넣고 주둥이가 길쭉한 주전자로 커피를 내릴 준비를 하는 동안 갓 구운 스콘에서 풍기는 깊은 버터향이 밀레시안과 알터의 사이를 뜨끈하게 파고들었다. 약간의 단내가 채 지워지지않은 전투의 냄새를 덮었다.

밀레시안은 알터가 임무를 끝내고 돌아온 직후의 냄새를 꽤 마음에 들어했다. 사막의 흙먼지를 담아 텁텁하고 물기없이 매캐한 모랫바람의 냄새, 나뭇잎에 머물다가 그에게 스며든 이슬의 젖은 풀냄새, 얼음을 갈아낸듯 창백하고 서늘한 소독약의 냄새와 붉은 꽃잎을 우려낸듯 쌉쌀하고 비린 피 냄새조차도. 그럼에도 불구하고 밀레시안은 알터의 햇빛 냄새를 좋아했다. 정확히 말하자면, 갑주를 입은 쇠냄새 대신 임무에서 귀환한 후 갈아입은 빳빳한 풀먹인 천옷의 냄새를 좋아했다는 말이 더 어울릴 것이다. 그가 금방이라도 다시 디바인 블레이드를 드는 대신 손때 묻은 책과 빛 바랜 만년필을 드는, 그런 하루를 보내기를 원했기 때문에.

"다친 데는 없고?"

"조금, 등을 베이긴 했는데……."

"뭐? 치료부터 하러 가자."

"괘, 괜찮아요! 밀레시안 님께서 걱정하실 만큼 크지도 않은 상처인걸요."

하지만 알터는 자신이 가장 낮은 곳에서 치열한 하루를 보낼 때, 밀레시안은 버터와 설탕으로 이루어진 안온하고 평화로운 하루를 보낼 수 있다는 사실이 견딜 수 없이 좋았다. 조금의 상처에도 보내는 걱정스러운 눈길이 갖고싶어 일부러 방심한 척 자잘한 상처를 잔뜩 달고온 적도 꽤나 많았다. 밀레시안이 자신으로 인해 흔들리고 약해지는 모습이 안쓰럽고, 애틋했고, 사랑스러웠다. 제 아무리 광막하고 투명한 호수일지라도 노를 쳐넣고 휘저으면 바닥에 깔린 자갈로 혼탁해지듯이, 알터는 일부러 제 존재로 밀레시안의 삶의 일부를 흔들어놓곤 해댔다. 오직 그것만이 밀레시안에게 자신의 존재를 각인시킬 수 있는 것인것마냥.

밀레시안이 커피를 내리던 포트를 내려놓고 놀란 눈으로 알터에게 시선을 돌렸다. 알터는 밀레시안의 눈에 자신이 오롯이 담기는 그 순간을 사랑했다. 그 순간은 마치 심박 그래프와 같다. 밀레시안의 동공에, 유리체 가득히, 망막에 자신이 맺히고 시신경을 타고 밀레시안의 뇌를 가득 채울 때 가장 높이 솟구쳐올랐다가 금방이라도 울 듯 인상 찌푸리는 그 표정에 모든것이 내려앉을듯 무거워진다. 아찔하게 요동치는 이 부도덕적이고 비열한 감정이 자신이 살아있음을 상기시켜준다. 알터는 밀레시안의 반응 하나하나가 자신의 들숨과 날숨이었고 심장의 수축과 이완이라고 생각했다.

"어떻게 걱정을 안 해. 포션이라도 얻어올게, 기다려."

밀레시안은 알터의 대답도 듣지 않고 앞치마를 벗어둔 채 의무관을 찾으러 부엌을 재빠르게 빠져나갔다.

알터는 밀레시안이 사라진 문을 주시하다가, 밀레시안이 벗어둔 앞치마로 시선을 돌렸다. 살짝 떨리는 손으로 잡은 앞치마에 코를 묻었다. 밀레시안의 냄새가 코끝에서 맴돌았다. 살과 살이 맞닿은 것마냥 부드러운 살냄새가 코를 적셨다. 알터는 갑자기 밀려오는 부끄러움에 황급히 앞치마를 코에서 떼어냈다. 하지만 아까 전 플레이트를 건네며 마주닿았던 그 손길, 찌릿한 전류가 흐르던 그 감각이 되살아나 자신도 모르는 사이에 다시금 앞치마에 얼굴을 묻고 깊이 숨을 들이마셨다.

볼에 쥐가 나는 것처럼 피가 몰려 지릿하게 달아오르는 것이 느껴졌다. 밀레시안의 희고 깨끗한 목덜미가 생각나면서 귓불이 뜨거워졌다. 이 앞치마가 밀레시안의 손이라면, 밀레시안의 입술이라면, 밀레시안의 몸이라면 하는 상상이 알터의 머릿속을 가득 채웠다. 밀레시안의 향에 흐트러진 뇌는 어지럽게 팽팽 돌면서 알터의 몸 이곳저곳을 고장난 것처럼 만들었다. 단색의 앞치마 색깔마저 밀레시안이 즐겨 입던 옷의 색채와 닮아있어, 밀레시안의 향 뿐만 아니라 그 색채마저도 가질 것같은 기세로 코를 박고 냄새를 들이마셨다.

내쉼없이 들이마시기만 했기 때문일까, 머리가 어지럽고 쓰러질 것 같았다. 하지만 알터의 성기는 어느새 피가 몰려 바짝 달아올라있었다. 발기한 자신의 성기를 어떻게 처리해야할까 잠깐 고민하다가, 이윽고 바지 후크를 내리고 제 성기를 꺼냈다. 진한 다홍빛과 자줏빛의 중간으로 달아오른 성기가 금방이라도 터질듯 부어있었다. 손으로 성기를 붙잡고 천천히 아래위로 흔들기 시작했다.

한 손으로는 성기를, 한 손으로는 앞치마를 부여잡고 얼굴을 묻었다. 알터의 머릿속에서 밀레시안의 옷이 한겹씩 벗겨지고 자신을 향해 입맞추고 밀레시안의 손으로 자신의 옷을 벗기는 모습이 그려졌다. 머릿속에서 밀레시안은 이제 자신의 아래에서 자신을 올려다보고 있었다. 그 깊은 아래에 자신의 성기를 맞추면 밀레시안의 얼굴이 아픔과 쾌락으로 일그러질 것이다. 혹시나 울 지도 모른다. 흡혈귀처럼 그 새하얀 목덜미에 이를 박고 붉은 키스마크를 남기는 상상을 하자 성기를 흔드는 손의 속도가 절로 빨라졌다. 밀레시안의 은밀한 부위에 자신의 성기를 박아대는 상상을 하며 악력을 좁혀 짜낼듯 빠듯하게 손을 흔들었다.

"아…, 밀레시…… 흣!"

알터는 순간 밀레시안의 이름을 부르는 것을 망설였다. 자신이 밀레시안을 짝사랑한다는 것은 그 누구에게도 발설해서는 안되는 비밀이었다. 너무 소중해서 아무에게도 알려주지않고 감춰둔 채 혼자서 간직하고 싶은 감정이었는데. 티내지 않고 혼자서 키워낸 그 감정은 어느새 자신조차 감당하지 못할만큼 커져있어서, 이제는 그저 자신 속에 숨겨두는 것만도 너무 벅찼다.

성기를 흔드는 속도가 점점 빨라지면서 머리가 텅 빈것처럼 멍해졌다. 그저 본능적으로 허리를 흔들며 절정에 올랐다. 아랫배를 간질이던 사정욕은 어느새 쥐어짜듯 빠듯해졌다. 임종 직전에 들린다는 이명처럼 붉은색과 흰 색의 가느다란 이명이 귓가와 머리를 울렸다.

"흑, 밀레, 시안 님…, 밀레시안 님, 밀레시안 님…!"

성기에서 시작되는 집요한 쾌락이 알터의 온 몸을 휘감으며 온 몸을 전율시켰다. 신록의 초록빛을 닮은 눈동자가 정맥의 남푸른 빛으로 가라앉았다. 크고 살짝 저친 눈가가 파르르 떨리다가 어느 순간 크게 확장되었다. 입이 저절로 벌리며 짧은 도막의 신음이 헉 하고 흘러나왔다. 마치 오래 된 와인의 코르크 마개를 따는듯 공기가 낮게 떨리는 신음이 온 몸을 타고 흘렀다.

알터는 임박한 사정감에 급히 주변을 돌아보다가, 밀레시안의 커피잔으로 시선이 향했다. 커피는 살짝 식어있었으나 여전히 따끈한 김이 피어오르고 있었다. 알터는 앞치마를 내팽겨치고 밀레시안의 커피잔에 사정했다.

"후으…, 흣!"

시허연 진주색 백탁액이 뭉텅이로 커피 위에 쏟아졌다. 미지근한, 혹은 체온보다 약간 더운 그 체액은 여전히 더운 커피에 금새 녹아내리듯 스며들었다. 뭉글뭉글한 정액덩어리가 둥글고 하얀 회오리선을 만들다가 이내 사라졌다. 알터는 사정감에 멍한 채 커피와 녹아드는 자신의 체액을 바라보다가 정신을 차리고 하의를 추스렸다.

"밀레시안 님…, 좋아해요……."

사정의 여운이 남아 약간 빠른 숨을 고르며 커피잔을 힘없이 내려놓았다. 혹시나 밖에서 누군가가 듣고있진 않았을까? 뒤늦게 든 걱정에 알터는 부엌문을 거세게 열었다. 그리고, 마침 들어오려던 밀레시안과 이마를 부딪힐 뻔 했다.

"미, 밀레시안 님! 괜찮으세요?"

"으응……. 갑자기 문이 열려서 좀 놀랐는데 안 부딪혔어."

밀레시안의 이마를 짚으려던 알터의 손이 순간 허공에서 멈췄다. 혹시나 들었을까? 심장이 빠르게 뛰면서 공포심이 온 몸을 뒤덮었다. 알터는 당황하는 티를 숨기기 위해 뒤로 돌아 카운터로 향했다. 트레이에 스콘과 커피를 옮겨담으며 최대한 밀레시안의 눈을 피했다.

언제나 밀레시안을 보려고 애썼던 알터의 모습을 깨달을만도한데, 밀레시안은 알터의 그 부자연스러운 행동에 별 관심없는듯 방긋 웃기만 했다. 밀레시안이 커피잔에 코를 갖다대고 향을 음미했다.

"이번에 원두가 좋은 건가봐. 향이 좋아."

"향이 좋으…세요?"

알터는 붉게 상기된 얼굴로 밀레시안의 말을 앵무새처럼 따라했다. 물론 밀레시안의 의도는 그러한 것이 아니었다고는 하나, 알터는 밀레시안의 말이 커피가 아니라 자신의 체액에 대한 평가로 느껴졌기에 알터는 제 얼굴이 달아오르는 것을 차마 숨기지 못했다.

"네 커피도 내려줄까?"

"읏…! 저, 전 우유로 충분할 것 같아요! 죄송해요…!"

"죄송할 것까지야. 먼저 가 있을게."

밀레시안은 트레이를 든 채 어깨로 알터의 등을 툭툭 치고는 늘 앉던 여덟 번째 식탁으로 향했다. 밀레시안의 어깨가 부딪친 자리가 홧홧하게 타오르는 것 같았다. 알터는 다리에 힘이 풀려 한동안 카운터를 잡고 뻣뻣하게 서 있다가, 밀레시안이 부르는 소리에 정신을 차렸다. 그제서야 우유를 챙겨들고 밀레시안과 마주앉았다.

커피잔을 쥔 손에 시선이 옮겨졌다. 그리고 밀레시안의 손을 따라 서서히 올라가 입술에 닿는 그 순간까지도 알터는 머릿속에서 밀레시안을 말려야 하지 않을까, 하는 배덕감과 죄책감에 시달렸다. 혹여나 허공으로 제 자취를 감추는 저 아지랑이속에 제 체취가 남아있을까, 들키지 않을까 하는 공포심이 번지기 시작했다.

자신의 체액이 담긴 액체가 밀레시안의 목을 가볍게 울리며 내려가는 순간, 스스로도 이해할 수 없는 전율이 온 몸을 타고 흘렀다. 넋을 잃은 눈으로 자신을 응시하는 알터를 보고 밀레시안은 커피잔을 내려놓았다. 자신의 머리 끝부터 발끝까지 뱀처럼 훑는 시선에 위화감이 느껴져, 밀레시안은 아무렇지도 않은 듯 커피를 권하며 그의 신경을 분산시켰다.

"커피 마셔볼래?"

"아, 아니에요. 커피를… 아주 맛있게 드셔서……."

알터는 밀레시안의 눈을 피하며 컵으로 시선을 떨어트렸다. 다시금 아래로 피가 쏠리는 것이 느껴져 잠시 숨을 참았다. 이어서 물어오는 밀레시안의 질문에 알터는 조금 서투른 기색으로 대답했고, 열두 시에 시작되었던 티타임은 저녁식사 준비를 위해 식당에 들린 몇몇 기사단원들과 알터의 귀환을 마중하러 나온 일부 단원들의 개입으로 여섯 시가 훌쩍 넘어서야 끝이 났다.

모처럼의 손님이 함께 한 어느 날의 티타임에, 밀레시안을 향한 알터의 거짓말은 조금 더 능숙해졌다.

(끝)

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *


	4. 알터밀레로 얀데레 알터가 보고싶은 리퀘스트

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2019. 02. 05. 3차추가 공백포함 14,810 자 / 공백미포함 11,245 자  
> * 본 글은 19. 01. 19 ~ 01. 25 까지 받은 리퀘스트 내용을 기반으로 하고 있습니다.

# 알터밀레로 얀데레 알터가 보고싶은 리퀘스트

알터밀레 / 남밀레른 / BL / 설정날조 및 캐붕주의 / G23 스포일러

리퀘스트 내용 ▼

[알터밀레라면 뭐든 좋지만,,!밀레를 보면 나쁜 마음이 드는 자신이 경멸스럽지만 그럼에도 불구하고 참지 못해 속박으로 밀레를,,,ㅎ 이런 느낌의 알터밀레가 보고싶슴다 전 얀알터라면 뭐든 환장합니다 헉헉]

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

여기, 신의 권위를 표상하는 푸른 망토와 신의 광휘가 새겨진 대검이 있다. 처음 만들어졌을 때에는 그저 이교도의 처단을 위해 만들어진 대검이었을지도 모르나, 그 검은 세월의 더께가 쌓이고 재평가의 과정을 겪으면서 현재에 이르러서는 기사단장의 계보를 잇는 자에게 수여하는 권력의 일부로 자리잡게 되었다. 그렇다고해서 검의 날이 무뎌지는 일은 전혀 없었는데, 그 이유를 단순하게 신의 축복을 받았기 때문만이 아니라 검이 만들어진 제 목적에 맞게 사용되었기 때문이라고 보아야 할 것이다.

의식을 위해 만들어진 제례용 칼과 방패에 으레 먹이는 기름 대신 피를 마시는 그 대검은, 이계신의 힘이 줄어드는 것에 따라 서서히 전쟁터에서 보이는 일이 줄어들어, 최근에 들어서는 흰 천에 싸인 채 기사 단장의 집무실의 한 구석을 지키고 있었다. 심지어, 대검의 어린 새 주인은 그것 대신 자신이 이전에 속해있던 곳의 갑주를 입고, 손에 익은 자신의 양손검을 들고 게이트를 뛰쳐나감으로서 초대 단장의 대검을 형식주의적인 구시대 유물로 취급-비록 그럴 의도는 아니었다 할지라도-하기까지 이르렀다.

디바인 블레이드에 새겨진 맹수의 얼굴이 달빛에 반사되며 은은하게 빛났다. 아르후안의 갑옷을 입은 청년, 그리고 이제는 단장의 직함을 가진 어린 기사는 어쩔 줄 몰라하며 밀레시안에게 맹세하듯 대화를 이어나갔다.

"만약 밀레시안 님에게 무슨 일이 생길 것 같다면, 제가 꼭… 꼭, 나설 테니까요."

"응. 믿을게."

"저희도 할 수 있는 일들을 최대한 해볼게요. 그러니까…."

"……."

"꼭… 다시 만나주세요. 무사히 돌아와주세요, 밀레시안 님!"

단장이 된다는 것은 시류를 읽고 이해하는 노력을 요구로 한다. 단순히 자신의 믿음이나 신념을 표면으로 드러내기보다는 그에게 맡겨진 지위에서 수반되는 의무와 권력을 휘둘러야하는, 버겁고도 불확실한 것에대한 냉정한 접근이 필요한 것이다. 그리고 어린 단장이 내뱉는 이야기들은 냉정한 통보라기보다는 원치 않는 연인을 보내야 하는 자의 것과 닮아있어서, 그것을 받아들이는 밀레시안은 그가 전하는 말의 개별 단어에 신경을 쓰기보다는 더 넓고 깊은 뜻을 함의하는 말의 묶음에 의미를 두기로 했다. 간단하게 말하자면, 신성 기사단의 비개입의 선언에 밀레시안도 동의한다는 뜻이었는데, 그 단순하고도 시원한 납득에 알터는 조금의 서운함을 느꼈다.

오랜만에 보는 알터는 이전에 볼 때보다 키가 반 뼘은 더 자라있었다. 아마 그는 금세 반 뼘이 더 자랄 것이고, 조만간 다른 기사들과 마찬가지로 훌쩍 크게 될 것이다. 그때에는 그 포근한 정수리를 쓰다듬어주려면 까치발을 해야 하지 않을까. 밀레시안은 고개를 끄덕이며 어린 기사 단장을 바라보다가 손을 올려 그의 머리를 쓰다듬듯 헝클어뜨렸다. 급하게 달려온 모양인지 땀에 살짝 젖은 머리카락이 무겁게 흔들렸다. 그 흔들림에 따라 스카하 해변의 축축한 암울한 바닷소금 냄새를 덮는, 켜켜이 쌓인 종이 냄새와 채 가시지 않은 잉크냄새가 나는 것 같았다. 이제는 전쟁터에서 날 선 칼을 기민하게 휘두르는 것이 아니라, 책상에 앉아 오지않은 미래에 대한 모호함을 담은 서류따위와 펜을 들고 그 나름의 전쟁을 시작하는 것이다.

알터는 밀레시안의 손길에 가슴이 벅차다못해 숨이 막히는 듯한 충동이 들었다. 만약 주변에 다른 기사들이 없었다면 당장이라도 자신의 머리를 쓰다듬는 밀레시안의 손을 잡아당겨 그 손끝부터 입맞추고 싶었다. 그리고 그 충동은 지극히 그 나잇대의 청년들에게 당연하게 끓어오르는 본능임은 당연하다. 비록 알터가 그것을 신에 대한 믿음과 밀레시안에 대한 경배에 가까운 존경으로 모르는 척 하며 묻어오기는 했으나, 오히려 그것은 독이 되어 알터의 심장을 끓게 만들고 밀레시안의 발목을 옭아맬 밧줄이 될 것을 그 누가 알 수 있었을까. 알터는 밀레시안의 손길에 머리를 맡긴 채 열기에 불타는 눈으로 그를 바라봤다.

밀레시안은 빙긋 웃으며 이내 손을 거두고는 다음에 또 보자는 말을 남기며 벨바스트로 향했다. 알터는 떠나는 밀레시안의 뒤를 바라보면서 자신이 길을 잃어버린 것 같은 생각이 들었다. 그리고 세 번의 단장님이라는 호칭과 알터! 하고 외치는 아벨린의 재촉에서야 겨우 정신을 차리고 아발론으로 귀환했다.

사막의 한중간에서 방향을 잃은 방랑자가 된 것만 같았다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

신을 믿었지만 기적은 믿지 않았다. 그것이 누군가의 희생을 발판으로 이루어진 기적이라면 더더욱. 알터의 생은 유실과 상실의 연속선으로 이어져있었다. 부모, 스승, 동료 그리고… 밀레시안까지도. 밀레시안을 보내고 난 뒤로도 알터의 일상은 그 전과 크게 변한 것은 없었다. 책상 위로 서류가 쌓이고 기사단의 임무를 지시하고 가끔 멍하게 복도를 휘젓고 다니다가 아벨린과 르웰린에게 잡혀 다시 책상으로 돌아가는 정도의 일상, 딱 그정도로의 흔해 빠진 건조한 회색과 같은 하루가 계속됐다.

가끔씩 보석안의 기사나 특별조의 서무가 다가와 밀레시안에 대해 보고할 때에야 비로소 알터는 무언가가 다 타버려 재가 되어버린 듯한 일상에서 문득 그의 색을 찾아 허공을 그리곤 했다. 밀레시안 님이 보낸 편지, 밀레시안 님과 같은 색의 로브, 밀레시안 님의 팔찌, 밀레시안님의…….

이따금씩 찾아오는 상실감과 부재감을 언어로 표현 할수나 있을까. 그의 부재, 기사단에 있어서 불가피한 선택이었던, 그러나 알터 개인에게 있어서는 스스로를 무너뜨리고 모든 것을 무의미하게 만들고 결국에는 절망에 이르기까지 만드는 그 완벽한 불행의 소용돌이는 알터의 현실을 갉아먹기 시작했다. 그 비극은 그를 황량한 황무지 한복판에 떨어트려 말라죽게 만드는 것이었고, 당연하게도 그것에 대한 감정적인 비용과 처리 역시 스스로만이 감내해야 하는 것이었다.

태고적부터 고대인들이 방향을 찾기 위해 별을 보고 길을 찾았듯이, 밀레시안은 알터의 별이었다. 천구의 북극과 가장 가까이 맞닿아 밝게 빛나며 가고자 하는 길로 인도해듯이, 신과 가장 밀접한 힘을 가진 밀레시안은 알터의 세계에서 가장 밝게 빛나고 있었다. 결국 밀레시안을 배제한 알터의 삶은, 황량한 사막에 홀로 남겨진 길 잃은 방랑자의 것과 같았다.

"알터."

여느 때와 다름없이 훈련을 위해 훈련장으로 향하고 있을 때였다. 한 순간이라도 잊은 적 없는 목소리가 알터를 불렀다. 숨을 쉬듯 자연스럽게 다가와 친근하게 인사하는 목소리의 주인을 바라봤다. 알터는 그 순간을 죽을 때까지 잊지 못할 것임을 확신했다. 팔라라의 빛이 아발론 위로 찬란하게 쏟아지고, 그의 주변을 부유하는 빛먼지들이 무지개색처럼 빛무리를 띠며 반짝반짝 빛나는 그 순간. 아마 수십 년이 지나도 변함없이 말갛고 해사한 얼굴을 하고서 쑥쓰러운듯, 혹은 반갑게 다가오는 그 순간을. 녹아내릴 듯 포근한 버터향기와 달콤한 설탕향을 풍기며 자신의 손에 쿠키를 건네주던 그 찰나의 맞닿음조차도.

고작 일주일, 일주일이었다. 스카하 해변에서의 이별 뒤로 단 이레 만이 지났을 뿐인데도, 아득할 만큼의 시간이 지난 것만 같았다. 밀레시안이 눈 앞에 있었다. 알터는 당장이라도 밀레시안의 뒤통수를 잡고 정수리 끝부터 발끝까지 입을 맞추고 싶었다. 입을 맞출 수 있었다. 기적이 일어난 것만 같았다.

"밀레시안 님!"

"전에 네가 쿠키를 구워줬으니까, 이번엔 내 차례."

"그러니까… 으으, 밀레시안님…!"

좋아하는 마음이 너무나 크면 눈물이 난다고 하던가. 알터는 금방이라도 울듯한 얼굴로 밀레시안이 건네는 쿠키를 받았다. 진한 버터향이 풍겼고, 그 향기가 알터의 마음을 불안하게 만들었다. 덧없는 쿠키향처럼 밀레시안도 금세 어디론가 사라질 것만 같아서, 거대한 시간의 해류에 자신만 세차게 쓸려갈 것만 같은 두려움에.

"그럼 다른 사람들한테 전해줘야해서 먼저 가볼게."

"잠, 잠시만요! 밀레시안 님!"

알터가 자신을 지나치려는 밀레시안을 불러 잡았다. 시간에 저항하고, 운명을 거스르는 것은 감히 신의 권위에 도전하는 행위였지만, 꿈처럼 다가온 이 기적을 놓치고 싶지 않았다. 밀레시안을 떠나보내게 한 것도 신의 뜻이었으니 그와 다시 조우한 것 역시 신의 뜻이리라. 밀레시안의 눈이 물끄러미 알터를 바라봤다. 새카만 동공에서부터 거미줄처럼 퍼지는 그 섬세한 색. 밀레시안의 색으로 가득한 홍채가 팔라라 빛을 받아 맑게 빛났다. 익숙한 눈은 알터를 향한 의문으로 차 있었다.

알터는 밀레시안을 잡아야 한다는 본능에 무의식적으로 그의 이름을 외쳤을 뿐이었기에, 밀레시안의 대답을 요구하는 그 얼굴을 바라보며 잠시 적당한 변명을 생각해내야 했다. 이전에도 늘 그랬듯 밀레시안을 잡은 후에야 목적을 생각하던 알터의 어리숙하고 귀여운 행동에, 밀레시안은 난처해 하는 알터의 어깨를 툭 치며 앞서 걸었다.

"오랜만인데 차 한잔 같이 할래? 르웰린 불러올게."

"아, 아니에요. 둘이서 같이- 아, 그러니까 그게…!"

난처해하며 횡설수설하는 알터를 보며 밀레시안은 상관없다는 듯 어깨를 으쓱이며 알터의 집무실 문을 열었다. 그제서야 알터도 그를 따라 부랴부랴 들어갔다. 긴장으로 무의식중에 힘이 들어간 모양인지, 쿠키 봉투의 입구와 옆 모서리가 조금 구겨져있었다. 쿠키가 부서진 것은 아니었지만, 어쩐지 밀레시안이 준 것을 험하게 다룬 것 같아 조금 부끄러웠다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

"커피 끓여 올게요! 어디 가지 말고 꼭 기다려주세요, 꼭이에요!"

연신 강조하는 알터의 당부에 밀레시안은 마지못한 척 집무실 중간에 놓인 소파에 앉았다. 자신이 가져 온 쿠키도 조심스럽게 품 안에 넣고 식당으로 뛰어가는 모습이 퍽 귀여워 알았다고 웃으며 알터를 배웅했다.

밀레시안은 알터가 돌아오기 전까지 방 안을 둘러볼 생각으로 천천히 주변을 눈에 담았다. 책상의 뒤에 널찍하게 열려있는 창문을 바라봤다. 집무실은 2층의 한 중간에 위치하고 있었기 때문에 훈련장과 게이트의 전경이 한 눈에 보였다. 수백 년간 아발론의 문턱을 지켜온 철옹성은 시간의 흐름을 여지없이 보여주듯 고즈넉한 요새의 모습을 하고 있었다. 구름에 가렸던 팔라라가 고개를 내밀면서, 열린 창문을 타고 팔라라빛이 방 안을 가득 비췄다. 부유하는 먼지가 햇빛을 받아 빛무리를 이루고 있었다. 깨끗하게 정돈 된 방은 잘 마른 햇볕냄새가 났다.

빛의 근원지에서 시선을 옮겨 방 한 켠을 바라봤다. 팔라라의 축복조차 닿지 않는 으슥한 구석, 책꽂이와 벽 모서리의 사이에 희끄무레한 천으로 싸여진 대검이 벽에 기댄 채 서 있었다. 밀레시안은 그곳으로 다가가 대검을 바라봤다. 분명히, 본 적 있는 대검이었다. 아니, 본 적만 있을까. 초대 단장의 기억에서 엿보았을 뿐만 아니라 자신의 몸에 꽂히기까지 한 개악의 상징을 어찌 모를 수 있을까. 금으로 만든 실타래같은 금발의 남자가 만들어낸 신화와 영광이 깃든 대검을 보며 밀레시안은 잠시 성소에서의 일을 상기시켰다. 톨비쉬의 앞을 가로막던 알터의 뒷모습을 반추하다가, 정신을 환기하듯 머리를 좌우로 흔들며 기억을 털어냈다.

시선을 돌리는 것으로 두려움의 기억에서 벗어나려던 밀레시안은 문득 책상 위에 올려진 작은 수첩을 발견했다. 서류의 무덤들 속에 은밀하게 숨겨져 있는, 그러나 자신을 발견해 달라는듯 눈에 띄게 자신을 표출하는 갈색 표지에 유독 눈이 간 탓이었다. 그것은 성역의 문이 열렸을 때, 알터가 건네준 자신의 수첩과 비슷한 수첩이었고, 중간중간 삐죽 튀어나온 메모지들은 르웰린이 자신에게 건네준 수첩과 비슷한 종류의 것이었다. 밀레시안은 문을 흘끗 돌아보고는 조심스럽게 수첩의 중간을 폈다. 둥글둥글한 글씨가 눈에 익었다.

[x월 xx일. 밀레시안 님이 왕성에서 여왕님과 만났다는 전언을 들었다. 르웰린의 말로는 피곤해 보인다고 하시던데 괜찮으신걸까?]

지극히 자신을 걱정하는 그 내용에 밀레시안은 비웃기보다는 진지하게 수첩을 읽어내리기를 선택했다.

[x월 xx일. 특별조 훈련장 너머로 밀레시안 님의 모습을 봤다. 팔에 붕대를 감고 계셨다. 그 분이 다치는 모습을 볼 때마다 내가 대신 다쳤으면 좋겠다고 생각한 적이 수도 없이 많다.]

밀레시안은 문득 고개를 돌려 시선을 창가로 옮겼다. 벨테인 특별조의 숙소가 보이고, 와글거리며 떠드는 조원들과 의무실에 누워있는 단원들이 보였다. 게이트의 입구에서 슈안이 보고서를 들고 분주하게 돌아다니는 모습이 익숙했다. 아마 알터가 보는 자신의 모습도 이 부근이었으리라. 밀레시안은 알터의 시선에서, 그가 바라보았을 자신을 상상하며 창밖을 바라보다가 다시 수첩으로 고개를 돌렸다.

[x월 xx일. 밀레시안 님이 전투에서 크게 다치셨다는 보고를 들었다. 내가 그 분께 달려가 힘이 될 수 있다면.]

[x월 xx일. 밀레시안 님이 검은 달의 교단원들과 싸우다가 심장을 찔렸다고 하셨다. 다시 부활할 수 있다고는 해도 너무 무리하지 않으셨으면 좋을텐데.]

[x월 xx일. 밀레시안 님이 쓰러지셨다. 르웰린의 말로는 유물을 찾아야 한다고 하는데…. 톨비쉬 님이 계셨다면. 그래서 내가 밀레시안 님의 뒤를 지켜줄 수 있었다면 밀레시안 님을 쓰러지게 놔두지 않았을텐데.]

수첩의 여기저기에 둥그렇게 종이가 우글거리는 자국이 보였다. 그 자국을 쓸자 손 끝으로 물에 젖었다가 마른 종이 특유의 연약한 질감이 선연하게 느껴졌다. 부분부분 큰 물자국은 수첩의 서너장을 동시에 적신듯 크게 불었다가 마른 흔적이 남아있었고, 그 사이로 잉크가 번져있었다. 눈물 얼룩이 남은 수첩에서 밀레시안은 알터의 고통스러운 과거를 인지했다. 수첩을 넘기는 손이 느려지고 있었다.

[밀레시안 님이 죽으셨다. 다시 살아나셨다지만, 처음부터 죽지 않도록 지켜줬어야 했는데.]

[밀레시안 님이 죽으셨다. 이번이 73번째다. 그 분의 부고를 들을 때마다, 이번에는 영영 돌아오지 않을 것만 같아서 무섭다.]

[밀레시안 님이…]

[밀레시안 님이…]

어느새 수첩은 반 이상 넘어가고 있었다. 그리고 밀레시안이 읽은 내용의 반 이상은 자신의 행적과 죽음에 관한 것이었고, 그것은 알터에게 있어서 밀레시안의 존재가 그저 동경의 대상을 넘어선 것과 동시에 자신의 존재가 알터에게 절망과 자기파괴적인 감정을 유발한다는 것임을 깨달았다.

문득 뒤를 돌아보니 알터가 커피와 다과를 든 채 문 앞에 서 있는 것이 보였다. 밀레시안은 문이 닫기는 소리와 동시에 알터의 수첩을 덮었다. 밀레시안이 수첩을 덮는 순간, 팔랑거리며 나부끼는 종이 사이로 한동안 망설이다가 쓴 듯 글자마다 잉크가 번진 메모가 눈에 들어왔다.

[밀레시안 님이 다치는 것을 볼 때마다 그 분을 나의 곁에 가두고 싶다는 더러운 생각이 든다. 밀레시안님이 다칠수록 나는 더 망가져 가는 것 같다. 최악이다.]

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

"밀레시안 님?"

고소한 원두향이 햇빛처럼 방 안을 스며들었다. 밀레시안은 고개를 돌려 알터에게 시선을 돌렸다. 아무것도 아니라는 듯 등 뒤로 수첩을 조용히 내려놓으며 서류들 사이로 끼워넣었다. 스륵, 하고 종이뭉치들이 밀리는 소리가 났지만 이내 알터가 내려놓는 식기들이 마주치는 소리에 묻혔다.

"많이 기다리셨어요?"

"으응, 아니."

알터가 찻잔에 커피를 따르는동안, 밀레시안은 다시 소파에 앉아 그 모습을 지켜봤다. 성소에서 헤어졌을 때보다 조금 더 큰 키가, 조금 더 굵어진 턱선이 눈에 들어왔다. 이제는 검보다 펜을 잡는 일이 더 많기때문인지 포트를 쥔 손 여기저기가 검정색 잉크로 얼룩덜룩했다. 그럼에도 오랫동안 검을 잡은 손이라는 것을 여실히 보여주듯이 마디마디 박인 굳은살이 보였다. 노랗게 딱지앉은 굳은살 위로 회오리처럼 번진 잉크 자국이 이질적으로 보여, 밀레시안은 한참동안 말없이 알터의 손을 바라봤다.

포트 손잡이 머리부분을 받친 엄지가, 손잡이에 억지로 끼우듯 겨우 들어간 검지와 중지가, 아래를 받치며 미세하게 떨리고 있는 약지와 새끼가. 밀레시안은 알터의 손을 훑으면서 자신의 뇌에 알터의 손을 새겼고, 그것은 무의미할지도 모르겠으나 앞으로 검 대신 펜을 더 잡게 될 그의 손에 대한 밀레시안 나름대로의 유감의 표현이었다.

"커피가 식겠어요, 밀레시안 님."

"어? 응. 그래, 잘 마실게."

알터가 불쑥 꺼낸 말에 밀레시안은 당황하며 찻잔을 건네받았다. 급하게 건네받았기때문일까, 찻잔 속의 액체가 크게 출렁이다가 밀레시안의 손을 덮었다. 알터가 외마디 소리를 내며 망설임없이 자신의 소매로 밀레시안의 손등을 훔쳤다. 알터가 얼음을 가져오겠다며 자리에서 일어나자 밀레시안은 그의 옷깃을 잡았다. 하필 방금 커피를 닦아낸 소매를 잡았기때문인지, 섬유에서 금세 미지근하게 식은 커피가 지문의 홈을 타고 사이사이로 스며들었다. 밀레시안은 입을 열기를 망설였다.

"내가 다치는게… 너를 망가트리고 있어?"

"……."

망설임 끝에 물은 말에 알터가 천천히 고개를 돌렸다. 알터의 얼굴은 딱딱하게 굳어있었고, 이리아의 대초원을 닮았던 드넓은 초록은 어쩐지 낮게 침전되어 있었다. 알터의 시허옇게 질린 안색을 보고 밀레시안은 걱정스러운 눈으로 알터를 바라보았으나 그것은 아무런 도움이 되지 않았다. 그저, 무거운 입술이 잘게 떨리며 무언가를 말할 듯 달싹이다가 이내 말이 되지 못한 바람소리만 내쉬며 다시 닫힐 뿐이었다.

"내가 너의 약점이 되어버린거야. 그렇지?"

"아니, 아니에요. 그런 게 아니에요, 밀레시안 님."

알터는 금방이라도 울 것같은 눈으로 밀레시안을 바라봤다. 밀레시안은 호소력 짙은, 날것과 같은 그 눈을 바라보다가 고개를 숙였다. 여태 알터가 주는 맹목적인 동경과 눈 먼 애정에 자신이 경솔하게 기대어왔음을 잘 알고 있었다. 수많은 만남에도 알터만큼 무조건적으로 자신을 따르는 다난이 얼마나 있었던가. 어깨를 내어주는 그 다정함에 눈을 감고 귀를 막았던 것이 지금에 이르러서야 그를 와해시키고, 무너트리는 것이다. 어리석게도, 그 다정함때문에.

알터는 고개를 떨군 밀레시안을 향해 아무 말도 할 수 없었다. 그저, 아니라는 말만 되풀이 할 뿐이었다. 알터는 장황하고 긴 말이 가지는 교묘한 위력을 쓸 수 있을 만큼 노련한 성격이 못되었고, 그렇기에 결국 늘 그가 그러했듯이 밀레시안에게 자신의 솔직한 대답을 보여주기로 결심했다. 본디 자신이 옳다고 생각하는 것을 하기 위해 최선을 다하는 그의 천성이 그러하듯, 알터는 이것이 밀레시안에 대한 자신의 진심을 보여주는 유일한 방법이라고 믿었다.

알터는 커피가 각혈한 밀레시안의 손을 잡아올려 입을 맞췄다. 부채꼴로 펼쳐진 손등뼈가 입술을 통해서 선연하게 느껴졌다. 그 손을 당겨 자신의 뺨에 댔다. 자신과는 다르게 굳은살 하나 박이지 않은 부드러운 흰 손바닥이 느껴졌다.

"저는 밀레시안 님을 끊임없이 걱정하는데, 밀레시안 님의 전언은 늘 괜찮다고만 하시는 게 슬펐어요."

"……."

"밀레시안 님께서 사실은 저에게 아무런 관심도 없이, 에린을 지키는 것에만 몰두하고 있다는 사실이. 제가 밀레시안님의 첫 번째가 아니었다는 것을 인정하게 되는 그 순간이…."

"알터. 그런 게 아니야."

밀레시안은 화들짝 놀라며 고개를 들어 알터를 바라봤다. 알터는 천천히 숨을 고르며 말을 이었다. 여전히 눈물 맺힌 눈망울은 어둡게 가라앉아있었다.

"우리는 서로 같은 적을 바라보고 함께 싸워왔지만, 사실은 제가 밀레시안 님의 뒤를 따르기만 했던 거예요. 제가 당신과 함께 했다고 생각했던 시간들이, 밀레시안 님께는 그저 스치듯 지나가는 바람의 일부였던 거예요."

"진정해, 알터. 알겠으니까…."

어느새 알터의 눈에서 시작된 눈물은 볼을 타고 흘러 밀레시안의 손을 축축하게 적셨다. 밀레시안은 알터를 진정시키기 위해 다른 한 손으로 알터의 뺨을 붙잡았다. 그는 눈을 감고 고개를 흔들면서도 밀레시안과는 떨어질 수 없다는 듯이 밀레시안의 손을 꼭 잡았다. 그 초조하고 불안해하는 모습이 안쓰러워, 밀레시안은 붉게 올라온 그 뺨을 쓰다듬으며 알터를 달래기 시작했다. 밀려오는 죄책감에 할 말조차 잊은 채 말없이 입을 다물었다.

"늘 밀레시안 님이 언젠가 저를 떠날 것 같은 두려움이 있어요. 멀리서 보기만해도 좋아서 심장이 떨릴 지경인데, 그게 더 무서웠어요. 밀레시안 님께서 언젠가 정말 사라지실까봐."

"……."

"밀레시안 님이 정말로, 정말로 죽게 되면… 떠나게 되면…. 저는 또 소중한 것을 하나 잃게 되는거예요. 결국 밀레시안 님께 필요한 건 제가 아니라는 이야기잖아요."

"……."

"저는 더이상 밀레시안 님을 떠나보내고싶지 않아요. 밀레시안 님이 다칠수록 저는 망가지고 있어요. 당신때문에."

알터의 눈이 차갑게 빛나는 순간, 밀레시안의 몸이 그의 손에 떠밀려 뒤로 눕혀졌다. 푹신한 소파가 등에 닿았고, 밀레시안은 알터가 자신의 위로 올라타듯 덮쳐오는 것을 거부없이 바라보기만 했다.

딱딱한 손이 밀레시안의 상의를 거칠게 찢었다. 바지와 브리프가 한꺼번에 벗겨져 바닥에 내동댕이쳤다. 뜨끈한 손바닥으로 쇄골을 타고 내려와 유두 주변을 꾹꾹 누르다가, 엄지와 검지로 유륜을 좁게 잡았다. 알터가 고개를 숙여 볼록 튀어나온 돌기에 입을 맞추자 밀레시안이 나른한 한숨을 토해냈다. 알터는 밀레시안의 그 숨결조차 아깝다는 생각이 들었다. 밀레시안의 모든 것을 가지고 싶었다. 금세 공기중으로 사라질 그 날숨까지도. 밀레시안의 깊숙한 곳까지 들어가 혈관을 타고 온 몸을 헤집었던, 생명활동의 부산물조차 미치도록 질투가 나서 어쩔 줄 몰랐다.

축축하게 젖은 혓바닥이 돌기를 지나 살짝 들어간 옆구리로 향했다. 남성의 몸 답게 그것은 딱딱하고 약간은 직선의 선을 하고 있었지만, 알터는 그것조차 사랑스럽다는듯 갈비뼈와 허리께에 입을 맞추며 붉은 자국을 남겨댔다. 청년의 혈기가 어린 그것보다는 오히려 오랜 기다림 끝에 깨달음을 얻은 현자의 발걸음처럼 느리고 부드러운 애무가 이어졌다. 밀레시안은 예민하게 달아오르는 몸을 가라앉히고자 조용히 깊은 한숨을 내쉬었지만 그 작은 움직임마다 알터는 밀레시안을 올려다보며 그의 동태를 살폈다. 마치 입맞춤을 할 때마다 허락을 받는듯한 그의 태도에 밀레시안은 말없이 팔을 뻗어 알터의 머리를 껴안았다. 연약하게 콩콩 뛰는 밀레시안의 심장소리가 알터의 귀에 선명하게 들렸다.

"그래. 내가 너를 망가트렸으니까, 너도 나를 산산조각 내도 좋아."

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

밀레시안에게 있어서 무의미한-임신의 목적도, 쾌락의 목적도 아닌 그저 알터를 달래기만을 위한- 성교의 행위는 알터에게 있어서는 애정과 관심을 재확인 할 유의미한 기회였다. 알터는 밀레시안을 향한 감정을 동경 혹은 선망이라고 명명해왔지만, 그것은 그렇게 명확히 정의될 수 있는 것은 아니었다.

사실 그것은, 밀레시안에 대한 관심의 희구, 그리고 오롯이 애정을 받지 못하는 것에서 기인하는 절실한 탐욕에 더 가까웠다고 볼 수 있었는데, 밀레시안에 대한 이 갈망은 결국 필요 이상으로 욕정의 긴 꼬리를 남김으로서 성교라는 한 형태로 밀레시안을 속박하기까지에 이르렀다. 밀레시안이 자신도 모르게 알터에게 진 감정의 빚은 결국 알터를 파괴했을 뿐만 아니라 밀레시안마저 관통하게 된 것이다. 밀레시안은 자신으로 인해 무너져내리는 알터를 모르는 척 할 수 없었고, 결국 이미 이전으로 돌아가기에는 한참 늦었다는 것을 인지했기에, 알터가 손내미는 깊은 우물속에 모르는 척 몸을 던졌다.

모순적이게도, 밀레시안은 알터가 자신으로 인해 더이상 그 어느것도 변하지 않기를 바랐지만 동시에 그가 자신으로 인해 무너져내리기를 원했다. 더이상 자신이 그의 이정표가, 북극성이 되어줄 수는 없겠지만 지금은 이렇게 함께 있는 것만으로도 족했다. 밀레시안은 여태껏 알터의 다정함에 의지했듯이, 이제는 그의 무언가 결핍된 감정-밀레시안은 알터의 이 감정에 집착이라는 이름 대신 다른 이름을 붙여주기로 마음먹었다-에 기대기로 했다.

알터의 성기가 메마른 구멍 주변을 배회하며 구멍을 적셨다. 조금씩 새어나오는 프리컴이 성기의 움직임을 따라 밀레시안의 회음부와 구멍, 엉덩이골을 타고 흘러내렸다. 밀레시안이 흐응, 하고 숨을 들이키며 얼굴을 가리자 알터의 손이 다가와 밀레시안의 손을 거뒀다. 구멍 주변을 껄떡거리며 좀처럼 들어올 생각을 하지 않는 알터가 원망스러웠다. 몸이 점점 달아오르고 아랫배가 뭉근하게 아파왔다.

밀레시안은 몸을 일으켜 알터의 목에 매달리듯 팔을 둘렀다. 맨팔로 느껴지는 매끄러운 실크 셔츠의 감촉이 느껴졌다. 예민해진 밀레시안의 몸은 그 감촉만으로도 바르르 떨리며 온 몸에 소름을 일게 했다.

"으응, 빨리…."

밀레시안의 재촉에 알터는 밀레시안의 구멍에 자신의 성기끝을 맞췄다. 주름이 펴지는 것이 느껴질 만큼 천천히, 느리게 파고들었다. 차오르는 중압감에 밀레시안은 숨이 턱턱 막혔다. 허리가 아치형으로 허공에 휘고, 이마와 등에서 식은땀이 흘러내렸다. 아래가 찢어질 듯 빠듯하고 저릿했다. 알터의 성기가 구멍을 밀고 들어오는 것만으로도, 발갛게 부어오른 밀레시안의 성기가 움찔거리며 정액을 토해냈다.

아래를 강하게 조여오는 구멍을 힘으로 꾹 누르며 뿌리 끝까지 박아넣었다. 서로의 음낭이 아랫배와 엉덩이에 닿을 정도로 깊게 이어졌다.

"흐으, 흐아아…. 알터, 알터."

양 팔로 입과 이마를 가리고 흐느끼듯 자신을 부르짖는 밀레시안의 모습이 어지러울 정도로 야해보였다. 알터는 또다시 밀레시안의 팔을 잡아내렸다. 이번에는 두 손을 맞잡고 깍지를 낀 채로 허리를 뒤로 뺐다. 내벽이 뜨겁게 조여물고, 진분홍색 점막이 살짝씩 딸려나왔다.

예고없이 강하게 아래를 때려박자, 밀레시안의 몸이 크게 흔들렸다. 흑, 혹은 힛 하고 비명조차 되지 못한 신음을 내지르며 밀레시안이 울음을 터트렸다. 허공에 휜 허리가 바르르 잘게 흔들리고 소파의 양 옆으로 활짝 벌려진 새하얀 허벅지도 퍼드득 경련했다. 발기한 성기가 밀레시안의 안을 가득 채웠다가 빠져나가기를 반복했다. 예민하게 날 선 밀레시안의 몸이 알터의 작은 움직임에도 날카롭게 반응했다.

알터가 얕게 허릿짓 할 때마다 간지럽고 아쉬운 감각이 들어 마주잡은 손에 힘이 들어갔다. 그러면 그제서야, 알터의 페니스가 정신을 잃을 만큼 강한 힘으로 안을 퍽퍽 쑤셔들어오기 시작했다. 밀레시안은 그가 선사하는 무서운 쾌감에 저절로 허리를 비틀며 그에게서 벗어나려고 버둥거렸고, 그럴 때마다 알터는 자신의 음낭이 밀레시안의 엉덩이를 때리며 붉은 자국이 날 정도로 깊고 강하게 안으로 박아넣었다.

젖은 살과 살이 접붙는 소리가 음란하게 방 안을 울렸다. 밀레시안은 참을 수 없는 자극에 정신을 놓기 일보직전이었다. 등 뒤로 느껴지는 소파 가죽의 질감이 고스란히 느껴지고, 아래를 집요하게 치대며 구멍 안쪽을 헤엄치는 뜨거운 살덩이의 움직임이 견딜 수 없을 만큼 자극적이었다. 힉힉대는 밀레시안의 애처로운 교성이 축축한 마찰소리와 진득하게 얽혔다. 밀레시안의 몸은 이미 열로 울긋불긋하게 달아올라 절정에 달해 있었다.

"앗, 응…! 싫엇, 힉, 갈 거같, 잠깐만…."

할딱거리는 밀레시안의 울음에도 알터는 밀레시안의 손을 깍지 껴 고정시킨 채 아래를 푹푹 쑤셔댔다. 밀레시안이 도리질치며 허리를 튕겼다. 무릎이 저절로 굽혀지고, 발가락이 활짝 펴졌다가 근육에 경련이 날 만큼 오그라들었다. 절정의 직전에 다다라 소파 팔걸이에 뒤통수를 문지르며 어찌할 바를 몰라하는 밀레시안의 모습에 알터의 허릿짓이 거짓말처럼 뚝 멈췄다. 밀레시안은 손가락을 바지락거리며 알터의 손등뼈를 문질러댔다. 차오르는 사정욕에 어쩔 줄 몰라하던 밀레시안은 숨을 헐떡이면서도 알터에게 눈을 맞추고 애원했다.

쿵쿵 찧어질 때마다 밀레시안의 성기에서 정액이 뚝뚝 떨어졌다. 박히는 대로 물을 흘려대며 신음을 터트리는 그 모습이, 깊숙한 곳을 찔릴 때마다 눈을 감고 목을 뒤로 꺾는 그 목선이, 절정의 직전에 딱딱하게 굳는 어깨와 허리가 모두 자신의 것이었다. 알터는 자신의 아래에서 우는 밀레시안의 모습을 솜털 하나하나까지 뇌에 새기며, 밀레시안의 안에 사정했다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

알터는 가끔씩 꿈을 꾼다. 사방이 끝이 없는 어둠으로 점철된 악몽 속에서, 닿기만 해도 산산히 부스러지는 연약한 밀레시안을 바라본다. 꿈 속에서의 밀레시안은 언제나 상처입은 모습이거나, 죽기 직전의 모습을 하고 있다. 자신이 망설이는 사이에 밀레시안이 형체를 알 수 없는 검에 찔려 무릎을 꿇고, 무너져내리는 모습을 보는 꿈. 그를 구하고자 달려가지만 좀처럼 거리는 가까워지지않고, 뻗은 손가락 사이로 암흑에 잠식되어 사라지는 밀레시안을 바라보며 낙망하고야 만다. 구할 수 없어 눈 앞에서 놓쳐야만 하는 그 두려움과 체념의 순간이 올 때면, 알터는 그 자리에 우두커니 서서 눈물로 발 아래를 뜨겁게 적시는 것 외에는 어느 것도 할 수 없었다. 그저, 서럽게 눈물을 떨구며 사라진 밀레시안의 자리 위에서 무엇을 잘못했냐고, 알지도 못하는 잘못을 빌며 용서해 달라고 비는 것밖에 할 수가 없었다. 자신의 유일신은 아무런 대답도 없고, 어둠의 한복판에 자신만이 남아 밀레시안을 찾는 꿈. 눈물이 온 몸을 적셔 잠겨 죽을 것만 같은 꿈을 꾸고 일어날 때면 알터는 멍하게 허공을 보며 한참동안 꿈속에 버려뒀던 감정을 차곡차곡 주워담기 시작했다.

그것은 혹여나 주변 사람들에게 들킬까 티내지 않았던 상실감과, 슬픔과, 외로움까지 혼자 앉아 발산하며 혼자 애태우는 시간이었다. 자신을 지지해 온 굳건한 믿음이 가장 흔들리는 시간, 밀레시안을 놓칠지도 모른다는 근거없는 두려움에 굴복하는 시간. 이불 아래에서 미친 듯이 숨죽여 울어도 꿈 속에서, 안구 뒷쪽에서 허무하게 사라지는 밀레시안의 모습이 생생히 떠오르는, 하루 중에서 가장 두려운 시간이었다. 그럼에도, 죽어가는 모습이나마 밀레시안의 얼굴을 볼 수 있는 유일한 시간. 알터는 아무 것도 못하고 침대 위에서 밀레시안을 그리워하기만 해왔다.

알터는 울면서 잠을 깼다. 역시나 똑같은 꿈을 꿨다. 멍하게 앉아 허공에 대고 잊혀지지 않을 얼굴을 그리고 있을 때, 옆에서 뒤척이는 인기척에 고개를 아래로 떨궜다. 차오르던 울음이 뜨겁게 가라앉는 것이 느껴졌다. 살아있는 것만으로, 단지 그 존재만으로 자신을 구원해주는 영웅이 잠에 취한 눈으로 자신을 바라보고 있었다. 비현실같은 현실에, 알터는 마른 세수를 하듯 얼굴을 쓸어내리다가 그의 이름을 중얼거렸다. 혹여나 부르면 사라질까봐, 모든 것이 허상이고 사실은 악몽이 사실일까봐 두려워 한참을 망설인 끝에 입을 열었다.

"밀레시안…님?"

"응."

밀레시안이 살풋 웃으며 알터의 말에 대답했다. 꿈에서, 현실에서 그렇게나 바라마지않던 얼굴이 자신의 옆에 있었다. 알터는 손을 뻗어 밀레시안의 손을 잡았다. 여전히 밀레시안은 그대로였고 목소리도, 얼굴도, 어지럽게 열꽃이 핀 몸까지도 실재하고 있었다. 정신이 번쩍 들고, 밀레시안과 닿은 손이 덜덜 떨렸다.

밀레시안이 살아있었다. 자신의 옆에, 늘 바랐던 모습으로.

(끝)

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *


	5. 알터밀레로 북미 만우절 버전 얀데레 알터가 보고싶어서

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2019. 04. 28. 2차추가 공백포함 11,434 자 / 공백미포함 8,694 자  
> * BL, 펠라치오, 스마타, 얀데레 및 트리거 유발요소가 많습니다. 민감하신 분들 주의해 주세요.  
> * 2019년 북미 마비노기 만우절 이벤트 요소 약간 스포일러(?)

# 알터밀레로 북미 만우절 버전 얀데레 알터가 보고싶어서

알터밀레 / 남밀레른 / BL / 설정날조 및 캐붕 / G21 후반부 스포일러

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

신의 이름 아래에 영원한 것은 없겠으나, 주신의 축복을 받은 땅은 날 때부터의 웅장한 풍광의 명맥을 여전히 유지하고 있었다. 수정으로 빚은 암석 절벽과 대륙 어디에서도 볼 수 없는 빛나는 나무를 지나 신성력으로 봉인된 성역의 가장자리. 잊혀진 세월을 대변하는 돌바닥을 자양분삼아 뿌리내린 거대한 고목은 높이만으로도 쉬이 그 나이를 짐작할 수 있을 만큼 거대하다. 흙길로 양분된 고목은 팔줄기마다 물빛의 새파란 잎사귀가 하늘을 가리고 있다.

쏟아내리는 폭포를 타고 흐르는 물줄기는 거대한 강을 이루며 일부는 아래에 고이고, 또 일부는 바다로 흘러들어간다. 무질서하게 흐르는 물길 위를 관통하는 직선의 다리를 지나 절벽과 암석에 둘러싸인 요새. 신성력의 계보를 잇지 못한 자들은 접근조차 허용치 않는 숨겨진 땅. 폭포와 나무의 물색 베일 뒤로 수백 년의 기억을 간직한 곳. 이교도들의 난폭한 발길질을 막아내며 육중한 시간으로 다져진 성역의 입구. 아발론 게이트.

깎아내지른 듯한 돌절벽과 고목의 나뭇가지들이 얽히고 설킨 틈사이로 팔라라가 토해낸 눅은 석양빛이 산산히 부서지고 있었다. 정수리를 찌를듯 뜨겁게 내리쬐던 팔라라가 각혈과 같은 노을빛을 흘리고, 그 위로 창백한 밤의 주단이 어스름하게 깔리며 이웨카와 라데카가 고목의 꼭대기에 걸렸다. 별빛으로 무리지은 은하수가 천체를 가로지르며 동서로 흐를 때에서야 알터가 눈을 떴다. 눈을 뜨자마자 한참을 무언가를 찾듯이 허공을 배회하던 시선은 밀레시안에 닿고 나서야 차분하게 가라앉았다. 부스스한 갈색의 머리칼과, 그 아래에 새싹이 움트는 것처럼 생기가 어린 눈동자가 밀레시안을 직시하고 있었다.

"밀레시안 님…. 괜찮으신 거죠? 아픈 건 어떠세요? 잘 쉬셨어요…?"

고개를 끄덕이며 걱정스레 바라보는 밀레시안의 눈길에 알터는 희미하게 웃어 보이며 그가 본 것에 대해 이야기를 꺼내기 시작했다. 밀레시안의 몸에 꽂혀있던 검을 뽑을 때의 그는, 많은 것을 보았다고 말했다. 밀레시안과 톨비쉬가 겪은 일들과 그들이 만났던 사람들, 경험, 어렴풋하나마 둘의 감정까지도. 알터는 폭포처럼 갑작스레 쏟아져 들어온 그 많은 기억들을 전부 기억하진 못했고 꿈처럼 희미한 그것들을 모두 인지할 수는 없었지만, 그는 그것이 슬펐다고 울면서 말했다. 밀레시안은 철없이 굴어서 죄송하다고 울먹이는 알터의 등을 토닥여주는 것밖에 할 수 없었다.

"어떤 말을 해야 할까 많이 고민했는데… 하고싶었던 말이 하나도 생각나지 않아요."

"괜찮아."

"어쨌든 다행이에요. 정말로…."

알터가 허둥지둥하는 사이, 기사단원들이 병실의 문을 열고 들어왔다. 다정한 걱정과 애정어린 타박이 알터를 향했고, 곧이어 알터의 물음과 밀레시안의 대답으로 시작된 긴 이야기는 두터운 어둠의 장막이 게이트에 내리깔리고, 폭포수에서부터 밀려온 물안개가 부서진 성벽에 회색 안개처럼 차갑게 내려앉아 축축한 밤이슬의 향기가 묻어날 때에야 마무리를 지을 수 있었다.

밀레시안은 성소에서의 이야기를 입밖에 내며 이제는 사라진 이를 떠올렸다. 누군가를 이해한다는 것은 매우 어려운 일이기에, 자신이 그를 대변한다거나 이해할 수 있으리라고는 생각조차 하지 않았다. 그럼에도, 밀레시안은 과거와 현재를 오가며 쌓아온 그와의 관계를 쉽사리 놓을 수 없었고, 이기적이라고 할 수도 있겠으나, 밀레시안은 자신만이 톨비쉬의 유일한 이해자라고 생각했다.

물론 밀레시안이 이러한 생각을 입 밖으로 내밀지는 않았지만, 그 거칠고 성긴 이야기의 결은 알터에게 물음표를 부르기에 충분했을 것이다. 그리고, 알터는 밀레시안에게 남아있는-그것이 육체적이든 정신적이든간에- 톨비쉬의 흔적을 인지하면서 본능적으로 그 물음표를 지울 수 있었다. 주신의 검과 또다른 신. 그 척력과 인력의 사이에서, 자신이 끼어들 곳은 어디에도 없었다.

한 덩이의 흙이 도공의 손길을 거쳐 고아한 도자기로 변모하듯, 밀레시안이라는 도자기에는 톨비쉬라는 도공의 흔적이 남아있었다. 알터는 밀레시안의 입에서 안개처럼 빠져나오는 그 관계성을 찬찬히 더듬으면서 밀레시안을 구성하는 것들 중에 자신이 만든 것은 몇 없다는 사실을 깨달았다. 그리고 그것이 자신의 저급한 독점욕에 불을 당기고 있다는 사실 역시도.

알터는 걱정스럽게 자신을 바라보는 밀레시안을 응시하며 씁쓸한 웃음을 숨기고 밝은 목소리로 외쳤다. 평소와 같은 명랑한 목소리는, 그와 기사단원들이 겪었던 충격을 억지로 지우고 새로운 이야기로 바꾸고자하는 각색자의 것을 하고 있었다.

"자… 잘못된 길로 들어서지 않을 수 있는!"

기도는 어쩌면 그들에게 있어서 삶을 반영해온 오래된 습관적 행동일지도 모른다. 비록 그것이 신에게 닿지 못한, 그저 맹세로 기능하거나 혹은 그 비슷한 심리적인 보상이라 할지라도, 이미 생활의 한 일부분을 차지하고 있음은 그 누구도 부정하지 못할 것이다. 그리고 여기서, 정신적인 부담이 그들의 어깨를 짓누르고있을 때, 기도와 맹세라는 형태로 이 불안감을 지우고자 하는 알터의 시도는 꽤나 성공적이었다고만 서술하도록 하겠다.

"강인한 의지력과."

"가장 중요한 한 걸음을 내디딜 수 있는."

"…결단력과."

"……. 그리고, 위기의 순간을 버텨낼 수 있는."

"굳은 믿음이 함께 하기를."

세 명의 조장과 한 명의 조원, 그리고 밀레시안이 읊은 기도문을 끝으로 다사다난했던 하루에 마침표가 찍혔다. 대륙의 시간과 공간에서 격리된 신의 땅에서 새로운 신성이 태어난 날이 지나가고 있었다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

게이트를 감돌던 불길한 전운이 터진 것은, 그로부터 그리 긴 시간이 지나지 않았을 때였다. 게이트의 다리 위로 피호수가 흐르며 고약한 시취를 풍기고 있었다. 시체들은 썩은내를 진동하며 끝없이 산을 이루고, 색색의 다이아몬드로 등을 뒤덮은 야수들이 게이트의 바로 앞에서 절명했다. 밀레시안의 코와 입에서 핏물이 흘러내리고 있었다. 밀레시안이 즐겨 입던 셔츠는 이미 피로 젖어 상체에 달라붙어 있었고, 그마저도 너덜너덜하게 찢어져 있었다.

생살이 찢기고 어깨가 꿰뚫렸다. 검에 기댄 채 간신히 서 있는 것이 고작이었다. 밀레시안은 금방이라도 무너질듯한 다리에 힘을 주며 마지막 경계선을 향해 달려오는 시체들과 마물들을 차례차례 베어넘겼다. 도륙이라고 칭해야 마땅할 만한 밀레시안의 전투는 시간이 지날수록 점점 그 기세가 줄어들고 있었다. 떼거지로 달려오는 시체들을 두동강 내고, 마구잡이로 돌진해오는 늑대들의 뒤를 쫒아 단단한 등에 칼을 박았다. 다이아몬드로 둘러싸인 마물의 가죽과 칼날이 부딪치는 소리가 요란했다. 검을 박은 상태로 무게를 실어 원을 그리듯 횡으로 그어내고, 방금 죽였던 마물의 등을 밟은 채 그어낸 반동을 이용해서 곁으로 다가온 다른 마물들까지 일격에 베어냈다. 피분수가 터져나왔다.

밀레시안이 움직이는 시체에 다섯 개의 화염구를 날릴 때였다. 시체가 화약 냄새를 풍기며 폭발했다. 폭발하는 시체와 그리 멀지 않았던 밀레시안의 얼굴 위로 뜨끈한 열기를 품은 살점이 들러붙었다. 역겨운 살덩이와 피가 밀레시안의 얼굴을 뒤덮어 시야를 가렸다. 이교도의 로브 소매 사이로 날카로운 금속이 번쩍이며 밀레시안의 상체로 향했다. 거친 천에 싸인 단검이 밀레시안의 심장을 향했다. 숨길 생각조차 않고 날아오는 살기에 밀레시안이 본능적으로 몸을 돌렸으나 이교도의 칼을 전부 피하지는 못했다. 심장 대신 어깨뼈에 박힌 단검이 날카로운 고통을 불러왔다.

밀레시안은 외마디 신음도 흘리지 않고 단숨에 검을 뽑아 검날로 이교도의 머리를 후려쳤다. 강하게 쥔 검 손잡이 사이로 힘껏 머리를 갈기는 무게가 느껴졌다. 밀레시안에게 맞은 이교도는 컥, 하고 숨을 들이키는 소리만 낸 후 앞으로 쓰러졌다. 밀레시안은 자신의 몸 위로 쓰러지는 이교도를 피할 힘조차 남아있지 않아, 자신의 위로 포개지는 그 무게를 지탱하지 못한 채 숨을 헐떡거리며 뒤로 고꾸라지듯 넘어졌다. 밀레시안은 뒤에서 급히 달려오는 안경 쓴 사내를 향해 생포했어, 한 마디를 남기고는 슬그머니 의식의 끈을 놓았다.

전투가 끝난 후, 밀레시안은 며칠 내내 침대에서 일어나지 못했다. 열병이라도 걸린듯 체온은 40도까지 치솟았다가 밤늦게가 되어서야 겨우 가라앉기를 반복했다. 채 낫지 않은 상처들과 찔린 어깨가 뜨겁게 불타는 것만 같았다. 어깨와 가슴을 강하게 동여맨 붕대에 얕은 숨을 내쉬는 게 고작이었다. 비몽사몽하며 보내는 그 며칠동안, 밀레시안은 이따금씩 차가운 물수건으로 이마의 땀을 닦아내는 다정한 손길을 알아차렸다. 흐릿한 시야 사이로 우울한 소년같기도 하고, 피곤한 청년같기도 한 인영이 얼핏 보인 듯도 했지만 다시금 올라오는 현기증에 금세 눈을 감고 잠에 빠져들 수 밖에 없었다.

밀레시안이 깊은 잠을 자는 동안, 그의 간호는 당연하게도 전적으로 알터의 것이었다. 알터는 창백한 얼굴로 누워 눈을 뜨지 않는 밀레시안의 얼굴을 바라보고 있었다. 젖은 물수건으로 그의 이마와 몸을 곳곳이 닦아주다가 파르르 떨리며 올라가는 눈꺼풀을 보는 순간. 마른 입술 사이로 자신의 이름이 아닌 다른 이의 이름이 흘러나오는 순간. 알터는 참을 수 없는 감정의 파도를 간신히 눌러야만 했다. 애정과 원망으로 벼린 칼날이 심장을 찌르고 있었다. 알터의 두 눈에는 공존할 수 없을 두 감정이 입 밖으로 내지 못할 비밀과 섞여 어두운 진녹색으로 가라앉았다.

알터는 밀레시안을 볼 때마다 심장이 금방이라도 터질 것처럼 쿵쿵 울리고, 쥐어짜듯 찡했다. 함께 있으면 스스로도 몰랐던 다양한 자신의 모습을 발견하고, 그를 둘러싼 세계의 색이 온갖 색으로 달라졌다. 불침번을 설 때마다 늘 보던 밤하늘도, 언제나 지루한 먼지가 날리는 훈련장도, 심지어 경건하고 엄숙한 회의장마저도 밀레시안의 색으로 물드는 것만 같았다. 밀레시안이 자신의 세계를 차지하는 만큼, 자신 역시 그의 세계의 대부분을 할애하기를 원했다. 어리석게도, 멍청하게도.

톨비쉬가 사라졌다는 이유로 밀레시안의 세상이 이렇게나 흔들리는 것이었을까. 그 분은 밀레시안의 날씬한 세계에서, 거대한 부피를 차지하고 있었던 걸까. 아니면, 유독 자신에게만 크게 닿아온 걸까. 검을 뽑아들 때 스쳐지나갔던 그들의 기억들을 밀레시안의 무의식적인 태도를 접함으로써 새삼스럽게 상기시킨 알터는 그제서야 알 수 있었다.

자신은 어리석은 자가 아니라 무지한 자였음을. 알터는 천천히 숨을 내쉬었다. 이미 떠나버린 이에 대한 상실감, 원망, 그리고 질투와 같은 다각적인 감정만이 병실을 떠돌고 있었다. 지난 날의 기억처럼 이조차 세월에 풍화되어 마모되지 않을까. 쉽사리 정의할 수 없는 복잡한 감정이 멱살을 쥐고 마구 흔들고, 바닥에 던져 자근자근 밟아대는 것만 같았다. 자신에게 새겨진 그 깊은 감정의 골은 간단하게 채울 수 있는 종류가 아니었다. 그것은 과거의 스스로가 깊은 상처를 내고, 흉하다는 이유로 방치했다가 결국 아물지 못하고 깊은 흉터로 남아버린 방관의 대가였다. 자신은 감히 그것을 후벼팔 수 있을 만큼 대담한 자가 아니었기에, 그저 밀레시안의 옆에 앉아 숨죽여 우는 것 밖에 할 수 없었다.

열린 창문의 틈새로 새어들어오는 어슴푸레한 새벽의 한기에 눈을 뜬 밀레시안은 멍한 눈으로 천장을 바라보다가 천천히 몸을 일으켰다. 병실은 새벽의 적막으로 가득 차 있었다. 왁자지껄한 소음도 잠드는 시간, 게이트의 모든 곳과 절연된 고독한 무인도에 외따로 떨어진 것만 같았다. 침대 옆에 널부러진 의자는 누군가가 자리를 비운 지 얼마 되지 않았음을 보여주듯 미지근한 온기가 남아있었다. 잠시 자리를 비웠던 알터가 문을 열고 들어왔다. 밀레시안님. 알터의 입에서 내뱉어진 그의 이름이 관솔불의 솔연기처럼 홀연히 사라졌다. 

밀레시안은 자신을 부르는 그 소리에 고개를 돌려 알터를 바라보았다. 관솔불의 빛그림자에 진 알터의 얼굴은 흔들리는 불빛에 따라 위태롭게 보였다. 알터가 빠른 걸음으로 밀레시안에게 다가가 침대맡에 앉았다. 떨리는 손이 밀레시안의 이마를 짚었다. 밀레시안은 이마를 덮는 알터의 손길에서 그가 느끼는 감정과 혼란을 인지했다. 어느 것도 명확하지 않은 상황에서, 그것 만큼은 확실히 알 수 있었다.

"사흘…. 사흘을 내리 주무셨어요."

"걱정시켰구나. 미안해."

알터가 숨을 참는 것이 느껴졌다. 밀레시안은 대답 없는 알터를 향해 힘없이 웃었다. 전투라도 다녀왔는지 알터의 옷깃에는 알싸한 피냄새와 새벽의 한기가 짙게 배어 있었다. 조용한 병실에서 한동안 말은 지나가지 않았다. 정적 사이로 두 사람의 숨소리만이 한데 섞여 공기 중으로 사라졌다.

알터는 무언가를 말하려는듯 입술만 달싹이다가 이내 침울한 표정으로 입을 닫았다. 멍한 눈으로 그를 바라보는 것만이 전부였다. 바로 앞에 있는데도, 너무나 멀리 있는 것만 같았다. 흐트러진 정신을 부여잡으며 알터는 고개를 떨구었다.

"알터. 무슨 일 있어?"

"……."

밀레시안의 물음에 알터는 고개를 저었다. 밀레시안의 걱정스러운 그 질문에 알터는 충동적으로 그에게 고백하고 싶었으나, 좋아한다는 말이 차마 입 밖으로 나오지 않았다. 그 말을 꺼내는 것조차 분수에 맞지 않는 것만 같았다. 좀 더 키가 크면, 커다란 대검을 한 손으로 휘두를 수 있으면, 밀레시안과 정말로 처음 만났던 것이 자신이었더라면. 말도 안되는 가정들이 머릿속을 휘돌다가 핏속으로 녹아 사라졌다. 알터는 숨을 들이마쉬며 천천히 입을 열었다. 자신을 걱정스레 바라보는 밀레시안의 눈을 마주하며 긴장으로 차가워진 손을 꽉 쥐었다가 풀기를 반복했다. 그렇게 하는 것만이 유일하게 이성을 지킬 수 있는 대안인 것처럼.

"밀레시안 님."

"응."

"밀레시안 님이 톨비쉬 님과 함께 싸워왔다는 것도 알고, 저는 밀레시안 님께 도움은 커녕 방해만 된다는 것도 잘 아는데……."

"그런 소리 하지 마, 알터."

"저는 역시… 모르겠어요. 제가… 제가 어떻게 해야 밀레시안 님에게 있어서 그 분 만큼 큰 자리를 차지할 수 있을 지를요."

"……."

"저는 그 분 만큼 키가 크지도 않고, 현명하지도 않으니까…. 그래서 밀레시안 님이 저를 봐 주실 일은 없을 테니까……."

좋아한다는 감정은 어째서 독점적인 마음을 수반하는 것일까. 알터는 할 수만 있다면 이 어둡고 씁쓸한 감정을 숨겨두고 싶었다. 농도 높은 설탕물에 진득히 담가두고 수 년쯤 지나다보면 조금은, 어쩌면 아주 조금쯤은 내보여도 괜찮아지지 않을까. 말도 안되는 생각을 하며 알터는 밀레시안의 바지에 손을 넣어 아래로 잡아내렸다. 무명천으로 만들어진 환의가 거칠게 구겨지며 아래로 흘러내렸다. 귓가에서 밀레시안이 숨을 들이키는 소리가 들렸다.

"이렇게라도 밀레시안 님께서 저를 기억해 주셨으면 좋겠어요. 당신의 감정 찌꺼기만이라도 좋으니까, 그것마저도 저에게 향했으면 좋겠어요."

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

환의와 속옷을 한꺼번에 벗겨내자마자 발긋한 성기가 눈에 들어왔다. 알터가 밀레시안의 성기를 쓰다듬으며 그의 허벅지 위로 올라탔다. 손바닥으로 기둥을 슬슬 쓸며 밀레시안의 음낭을 핥자, 머리 위에서 낮게 침음하는 소리가 들렸다. 알터의 어깨를 잡아 미는 밀레시안의 손에도 아랑곳하지 않고 알터는 밀레시안의 성기를 주무르듯 문지르기 시작했다. 밀레시안의 허벅지 위로 소름이 오싹하게 올라왔다. 알터는 밀레시안의 성기가 점점 일어나는 것을 느끼며 그의 것을 애무하기 시작했다. 매끈한 귀두가 천장을 향하며 기둥 위로 혈관이 돋아나기 시작했다. 같은 남성의 성기에 거부감도 없다는 듯 알터는 망설임없이 밀레시안의 귀두끝에 입을 맞춘 후 기둥을 따라 단숨에 뿌리까지 목구멍까지 밀어넣었다.

"읏, 알터, 잠깐만, 알터!"

적당한 크기의 성기가 알터의 입 안을 채웠다. 사탕을 빨아대는듯 츕츕거리는 소리가 음란했다. 밀레시안의 성기가 입 점막에 달라붙을 정도로 빨아대자, 입 안의 점막을 통해 가늘게 경련하는 밀레시안의 것이 느껴져 아래가 뻐근해지는 느낌이 들었다. 배꼽 아래가 둔중하게 내려앉고 쥐가 난 것처럼 근질근질거리는 것 같기도 했다.

알터가 밀레시안의 성기를 흡입하자 자신의 볼과 맞닿은 밀레시안의 허벅지가 딱딱하게 굳었다. 밀레시안은 어느새 알터의 뒤통수를 쥐고 본능적으로 허리를 흔들며 알터의 목구멍 깊이 성기를 집어넣었다. 알터는 목구멍을 좁혀가며 밀레시안의 성기를 깊이 빨아댔다. 귀두 끝에서 흘러나오는 프리컴의 음란한 냄새에 정신이 아찔해졌다. 알터는 볼이 홀쭉해질 정도로 강하게 성기를 빨아들이며 밀레시안을 올려다보았다. 밀레시안은 얼굴을 붉히며 더이상 참지 못하고 낮은 신음을 터트렸다.

"하아… 알터, 으읏…!"

부드러운 점막이 성기를 강하게 빨아당기고, 오돌토돌한 혓바닥이 기둥을 감싸는 묘한 느낌에 머리가 텅 비었다. 밀레시안은 금방이라도 사정할 것만 같은 충동이 알터의 입에서 빠져나오기 위해 엉덩이를 뒤로 뺐지만 알터는 오히려 밀레시안의 골반과 허리를 잡고 자신을 향해 끌어당겼다. 밀레시안은 그 거센 손길에 당황하며 알터의 입 안에서 사정할 수 밖에 없었다. 밀레시안의 성기는 미처 다 토해내지 못한 사정액을 알터의 입 주변으로 뿌리며 급하게 알터의 입 안에서 빠져나갔다. 알터는 입술을 혀로 쓸어 주변의 정액까지 핥아 입 안에서 그러모아 단숨에 삼켰다.

"알, 알터. 왜 먹는거야!"

"밀레시안 님에게서 나온 거니까, 아무에게도 보여주고 싶지 않으니까요."

알터가 배시시 웃으며 그를 올려다보았다. 그러고나선 밀레시안의 몸을 뒤집어 엎드리게한 후 그의 엉덩이 골사이로 아까부터 묵직하게 선 제 성기를 비벼대기 시작했다. 알터가 가쁜 숨을 내쉬며 바지를 내리자 속옷 위로 불룩 선 성기의 윤곽이 또렷하게 보였다. 잔뜩 선 성기의 끄트머리 부분에 닿은 천은 이미 희멀겋게 젖어있었다.

속옷마저 벗어던진 알터는 밀레시안의 등을 끌어안고 불룩하게 솟아오른 성기를 거세게 비벼댔다. 바짝 발기한 알터의 성기가 금방이라도 메마른 구멍을 뚫을 것만 같은 두려움에 밀레시안의 허벅지와 엉덩이에 잔뜩 힘이 들어갔다. 두 사람의 거친 숨소리는 결코 섞이는 법 없이 엇박으로 치고나가며 끈적하게 늘어졌다.

알터는 당장이라도 밀레시안의 구멍에 제 것을 찔러넣고싶은 음습한 충동을 가라앉히며 밀레시안의 양 허벅지를 잡고 그러모았다. 밀레시안의 허벅지는 마른 근육이 보기좋게 붙어있어 무릎과 허벅지를 붙여도 중간이 살짝 남아있었다. 알터는 그 사이에 자신의 성기를 밀어넣고 마치 성교하듯 추삽질을 시작했다. 말랑하고 연한 살갗 위로 검붉게 달아오른 성기가 쓸리자 밀레시안은 알터에게 보이는 제 모습이 수치스러운지 베개에 얼굴을 묻고 끅끅대는 신음을 눌러삼켰다.

계속되는 마찰로 허벅지가 뜨거웠다. 밀레시안은 머리로는 그만해야 한다는 것을 알면서도 허벅지에 닿는 성기의 뜨거운 열감에 정신을 차리지 못하고 허벅지를 조이며 알터의 움직임에 맞춰 아래를 움직였다. 알터의 성기가 살덩이를 치고 들어올 때마다 음낭과 회음부를 스치는 감각이 아찔했다. 가끔씩 성기와 성기가 부딪치며 부벼질 때마다 알터의 입에서 그르렁거리며 낮은 신음이 새어나왔다.

알터의 손이 밀레시안의 엉덩이를 잡고 안으로 좁혀모았다. 밀레시안의 허벅지 사이에서 성기를 빼낸 후 밀레시안의 구멍 위로 성기를 문질러대며 금방이라도 삽입할 듯 애를 태우고 있었다. 그 기묘한 감각에 차라리 삽입을 해줬으면 좋겠다는 생각이 들 정도로 머리가 어지러워졌다. 밀레시안은 잇새로 흘러나오는 신음을 베개에 묻었다.

"흑, 으… 알터어, 차라리 넣어줘어…."

"이대로 넣으면 밀레시안 님께서 아프실테니까, 그러니까……."

밀레시안 님이 오로지 제 것이 될 때까지 참을게요. 알터는 뒷말을 삼키며 바르작대는 밀레시안의 어깨 위로 가볍게 입을 맞췄다. 알터는 몇 번의 추삽질끝에 밀레시안의 엉덩이 위로 사정했다. 진득한 체액이 엉덩이를 타고 회음부로, 침대로 흘러내렸다. 알터는 협탁에 놓여진 휴지를 뽑아 밀레시안의 등에 흥건히 젖은 체액을 닦아냈다. 얇은 티슈를 타고 손 안으로 엉겨붙는 정액을 내려다보며 이렇게라도 밀레시안을 가질 수 있다는 것에 기뻐하면서도, 한편으로는 밀레시안이 자신을 밀어낼 것이 두려웠다. 십수 년간 닦아왔을 자신의 자제력은 이상하게도 밀레시안의 앞에만 서면 바람에 휩쓸리는 모래사장처럼 쉽게 허물어졌다. 자신을 향하는 밀레시안의 눈길, 웃음소리, 숨소리마저 전부 가지고싶어 미칠 것만 같은데도, 언제나 그 사실이 두려웠다.

존경의 이름을 한 욕정, 숭배의 탈을 쓴 더러운 욕망. 밀레시안을 향하는 자신의 감정이 마냥 동경어린 애정이 아님을 깨닫는 순간부터 그를 마주할 때마다 알터의 명치 한 구석에 자신의 저열한 치부를 낱낱이 밝히는 것만 같은 두려움이 자리했음을, 알터는 밀레시안이 알아채 주기를 바랐다.

알터가 나른한 숨을 내뱉는 밀레시안의 바지를 추어올리고 침대 시트를 밀레시안의 목 끝까지 올려주었다. 결코 그에 대한 자신의 감정이 더러운 성욕 따위가 아니라 애정의 일부분임을 알아주기를 바라면서. 그럼에도, 그에게 남은 가슴의 상처처럼, 밀레시안의 어딘가에도 자신에 대한 감정이 깊숙히 박히기를 바라면서. 알터는 지난 날 동안 쌓아왔던 밀레시안과 톨비쉬의 관계성에 가까운 어떤 것에는 결코 이를 수는 없겠지만, 그것을 덮기 위한 시도는 그만 둘 생각이 없었다. 원망을 받고 증오만이 남더라도, 밀레시안이 제 곁에 영원히 있어주기를 바랐다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

밀레시안은 기력을 회복하자마자 평소의 일상으로 한달음에 복귀했다. 침대맡에 앉아 팔을 괴고 졸고 있는 알터에게 담요를 덮어준 밀레시안은 늘 하던대로 샤워를 하고 식사준비를 위해 식당으로 향했다. 며칠간을 중병자처럼 수마에 잠식당한 채 지냈기 때문일까, 몸이 찌뿌듯해 몇몇 단원들의 훈련을 봐주겠다는 약속을 하며 뜨끈한 수프볼을 내려놓을 때였다. 서류를 잔뜩 든 특별조의 서무가 밀레시안의 옆에 앉아 낮은 목소리로 조심스럽게 입을 열었다.

"저, 밀레시안 님. 아직 몸도 좋지 않으실텐데 이런 질문을 드리자니 면구스럽습니다만, 혹시 어제… 알터 군과 밤새 함께 계셨습니까?"

"응. 저녁 늦게 깨긴 했는데 죽 알터랑 같이 있었어. 왜?"

과거 정보조에서 일했다던 서무는 밀레시안의 대답에 그제서야 찌푸린 눈썹을 펴며 나직하게 한숨쉬었다. 한풀 꺾이긴 했으나 슈안의 말투는 약간의 의심의 여지를 남기고 있었다.

"며칠 전에 밀레시안 님께서 생포하신 이교도 말이죠. 어젯밤에 당번을 서던 조원들이 잠시 자리를 비운 사이에, 그게…."

"비운 사이에?"

"죽었습니다. 가슴에 큰 자상이 남은 걸 봐서는 대검을 쓰는 자의 소행인 것 같은데 아시다시피 기사단 내에서 대검을 쓰는 사람이……."

슈안은 식당으로 들어오는 알터를 바라보며 말끝을 흐렸다. 밀레시안을 발견한 알터가 방싯방싯 웃으며 가까이 다가오기 직전, 슈안은 밀레시안에게 마지막으로 한번 더 어젯밤 알터의 행적에 관해 물었다. 밀레시안은 어젯밤 그의 소맷귀 사이로 퍼지던 피냄새와, 자신을 봐 달라고 아우성치듯 속살거리는 기억을 더듬으며 천천히 고개를 내저었다. 밀레시안은 자세히는 알 수 없었지만, 자신에게 가진 죄책감과 같은 알터의 부담을 약간이나마 함께 짊어지기로 마음먹었다.

알터. 밀레시안은 알터를 향해 텅 빈 웃음을 지으며 그의 이름을 부르는 것으로 슈안의 시선을 회피했다. 슈안은 어젯밤, 감옥의 당번을 맡았던 조원들이 쓴 진술서를 떠올렸다. 달빛이 구름에 가려 잘 보이지는 않았지만 갈색의 머리와 같았다, 열일곱 정도의 키, 사자같은 얼굴이 새겨진 커다란 대검. 밀레시안은 정말로 알터와 계속 함께 있었던 걸까. 아니면, 알터를 감싸고 있는 걸까. 걱정과 불안이 한데 섞인 시선이 도수 높은 안경을 너머 밀레시안의 언저리를 배회했다.

평화로운 아발론 게이트의 아침이 시작되고 있었다.

(끝)

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *


	6. 알터밀레로 달달물이 보고싶어서 리퀘스트

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2019. 08. 10. 1차초고 공백포함 14,419 자 / 공백미포함 10,987 자  
> * 본 글은 19. 07. 14 ~ 07. 16 까지 받은 리퀘스트 내용을 기반으로 하고 있습니다.

# 알터밀레로 달달물이 보고싶어서 리퀘스트

알터밀레 / 남밀레른 / BL / 리퀘스트 / 설정날조 및 캐붕

리퀘스트 내용▼

[알터밀레로 달달물이 너무 보고 싶습니다 선생님... ㅜ... ㅜㅜ... 알터가 밀레시안님은 뭘 해도 예쁘고 멋지고 사랑스럽고 혼자 다 한다고 난리를 치는 게 보고 싶어요... 그러면서 부끄러워서 새빨개진 밀레 살살 달래가며 안게 해달라고 조르고 밀레가 결국 거절 못하는 게 보고 싶어요... 그리고 하는 게 너무 소심하고 조심스러워서 결국 밀레가 먼저 기승위로 넣고 흔들다가 참지 못한 알터가 허리 쳐올리고 몇 번이나 안에 싸서 밀레 죽어나는 게 너무너무 보고 싶네요...]

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

어찌보면 당연한 이야기이기도 하겠다마는 알반 신성기사단은 밀레시안의 훌륭함의 덕을 많이 보고 있었다. 비단 선지자들의 대항과 같은 전투뿐만이 아니라 적게는 잡다한 청소부터 많게는 정교하고 지적인 지혜가 요구되는 정치적 전술까지 말이다.

성역의 문이 열리고 선지자들을 막아냈다고는 하나, 기사단장의 부재와 어린 기사단장의 취임 사이의 공백은 누구도 쉽사리 메울 수 없는 부분은 사실이리라. 인력 부족으로 인해 일시적으로 벨테인 특별조를 맡게 된 밀레시안은 곧 기사단 내부의 시스템적 문제나 특별조의 발전을 위해서 없어서는 안되는 존재로 자리매김하게 되었다.

물론 밀레시안이라는 인력의 편입이 아발론 게이트의 전반적인 인력난을 완화하거나 빈곤한 예산을 충당시켜주는 기적을 일으킨 것은 아니었다. 실질적으로 밀레시안이 하는 일이라고는 가끔씩 게이트를 습격해오는 마족들을 방어하거나 특별조원들을 훈련한다거나 하는 간단한 인사관리가 주를 이루고 있었기 때문이었다.

사실 밀레시안이 맡은 이런 잡다한 일이 보편적으로 하나의 여단이 맡는 일이라는 것으로 미루어 보자면 그의 노고와 실질적인 기여는 그렇게 무시할 것도 못 된 축이긴했다. 그럼에도 시간의 덧없음에 인생을 매몰시키던 밀레시안에게 있어서 이러한 일은 꽤나 의미있는 삶의 자극이었기 때문에, 그는 자주 아발론 게이트에 들러 여기저기 신출귀몰하게 돌아다니곤 했다는 것을 알아두도록 하자.

어린 기사단원들의 왁자지껄한 소음과 훈련하는 이들의 기합소리가 게이트 한 쪽을 채우고 있었다. 정오가 한참 지난 게이트에는 팔라라가 서산으로 느릿느릿 내려가며 그림자의 꼬리를 길게 빼고 있었다. 아직 저녁시간이 되려면 조금 남은 시간이었지만 부엌은 벌써부터 식사 당번을 맡은 조원들의 움직임이 한창이었다. 부엌에서 잠깐 요란한 소란이 일어났다가 금세 사그라들었다. 마구간 옆에 누운 강아지와 장난을 치던 밀레시안은 식당에서 일어난 소란에 잠시 눈길을 돌렸다가 다시 강아지의 털을 결을 따라 쓰다듬었다.

오늘따라 안경에 반사되는 빛이 남다른 슈안이 다가와 밀레시안에게 말을 걸었다. 평소처럼 쾌활하면서도 머리를 긁적거리는 모습을 보아하니 부탁이 있는 모양이었다. 밀레시안은 슈안의 요구가 무엇일지 예상해보았지만 밀레시안이 해줄 수 있는 것은 기껏해봤자 평소처럼 부상자 치료하기나 감자 캐기 따위의 단순한 일들이 대다수였기 때문에 유독 조심스럽게 부탁하는 슈안의 태도가 조금 낯설게 느껴졌다. 모처럼 과한 부탁일까싶어 밀레시안은 각오로 얼굴을 단단히 굳힌 채 슈안을 바라보았다. 그러나 슈안의 입에서 나온 부탁은 더 단순하면서도 잘 들어보지 못했던 요구였다.

"아, 밀레시안 님. 혹시 시간이 괜찮으시다면 마을 식료품점에 들러주실 수 있으실까요? 저녁에 쓸 재료가 부족해서 말입죠. 물론! 예산이 변변찮아서 사비를 보태주신다면 더 좋겠지만!"

진심이 담긴 농담을 섞은 슈안이 필요한 목록을 적어놓은 종이쪽지를 건넸다. 평소와 별다를 바 없는 요구에 밀레시안은 고개를 끄덕이며 자리에서 일어나 나갈 채비를 했고, 게이트의 입구까지 따라나온 슈안은 그를 배웅하며 짧게 덧붙였다.

"알터 군이 마을에 잠시 나가있으니 혹시 짐이 많으시면 알터 군과 함께 오시는 것도 좋을 것 같네요. 세일하는 물건은 꼭 사오시구요!"

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

기사단 상부의 일로 잠시 타라에 와 있던 알터는 지친 기색이 역력했다. 단장으로서의 일도 일이었지만 요 며칠간 그가 존경하는 밀레시안의 얼굴을 한 번도 보지 못했기 때문이었다. 밀레시안이 아발론 게이트에 거의 상주하다시피 돌아다니고 있음에도 불구하고 일이 바빠 얼굴은커녕 머리카락조차도 보지 못했는데다가, 겨우 숨을 돌릴 때면 어김없이 밀레시안이 자리를 비웠기 때문이었다. 알터는 이대로 가다간 밀레시안 결핍증으로 쓰러질지도 몰라, 하는 실없는 생각과 함께 한숨을 푹푹 내쉬며 왕성문을 나섰다.

힘없이 문게이트를 향해 터덜터덜 걸어가던 알터의 시선에 밀레시안을 닮은 뒷모습이 보였다. 며칠째 밀레시안을 보지 못한 알터는 결국 밀레시안과 닮은 사람이 지나가기만 해도 밀레시안처럼 보이는 지경까지 이른 것이다. 알터는 이제 체내 밀레시안 농도가 낮다못해 머리색이 비슷한 사람조차 밀레시안으로 치환해 보는 자신의 한심함을 탓하며 어깨를 축 늘어뜨렸다. 알터는 멀찍이서 한참동안이나 없어지지않는 밀레시안의 뒷모습을 바라보면서 혹시나 하는 생각에 그의 뒤를 따라갔다. 조그만 뒤통수가 작은 햄스터같았다.

"설마… 밀레시안 님?"

"어, 알터."

작게 읊조린 알터의 목소리에 밀레시안이 뒤를 돌아보았다. 동글동글한 뒤통수를 감싼 부드러운 머리카락이 작게 흔들리면서 말그레한 밀레시안의 얼굴이 보였다. 알터와 눈이 마주친 밀레시안이 배시시 웃으며 알은체를 하자, 알터의 심장이 아래로 쿵 내려앉았다. 반가움을 한껏 안은 밀레시안의 웃음은 어떠한 당황이나 불쾌함도 담겨있지 않아서, 바라보는 것만으로도 온 몸에 힘이 빠져나가고 애틋함이 차오르는 것이 느껴졌다.

알터는 진지하게 생각했다. 세상에, 어쩌면 이렇게 귀엽고 완벽한 사람이 있을 수 있지? 밀레시안 님이 인적성 검사를 하신다면 남들이 전투계, 보조계로 나올 때 밀레시안 님은 치유계로 나오지 않을까? 아냐, 눈이 마주친 것만으로도 심장이 이렇게 아픈 걸 보면 밀레시안 님은 사실 치유물이 아니라 치명적 유해물일지도 몰라! 알터는 자신도 모르는 사이에 주접 1랭크를 달성했다.

밀레시안은 자리에 우뚝 서서 머릿속으로 온갖 주접을 떨어대는 알터에게 다가갔다. 알터는 오랜만에 보는 밀레시안의 완벽한 착장과 쭉 뻗은 목덜미와 나긋한 목소리와 길쭉한 다리에 넋이 나가 마치 최애를 영접한 극성팬처럼 손을 달달 떨어댔다. 누가 이렇게 귀엽고 잘생기고 뭘 해도 예쁜 밀레시안님을 훔쳐가면 어쩌지? 당장 망태기에 밀레시안님을 넣고 돌아가야 하는 게 아닐까? 알터는 밀레시안의 존재 자체가 범죄를 유발하는 게 아닐까 생각했다. 알터의 뇌가 알아서 쓰는 막장 스토리들을 알 리 없는 밀레시안이 방긋 웃으며 알터를 향해 입을 열었다.

"마침 잘 됐다. 재료 몇 개만 더 사면 되는데, 같이 갈래?"

"네? 네! 제, 제가 짐 들어드릴게요!"

알터가 적극적으로 밀레시안의 손에 든 짐들을 뺏어들자 밀레시안은 엉겁결에 짐을 뺏긴 채 빈 손이 되어버렸다. 밀레시안은 그런 알터가 귀엽다는듯 웃으며 알터의 손에서 짐을 다시 받아들었다. 나눠 들어야지, 단호하지만 웃음기 어린 목소리에 알터는 순간 밀레시안이 부업으로 양봉업을 하는 게 아닐까 하는 착각마저 해버렸다. 그렇지 않고서야 밀레시안 님의 목소리가 이렇게나 달달할 리가 없지않은가. 알터는 밀레시안 님의 목소리를 듣기만 해도 이가 썩고 당뇨가 걸릴 지도 모른다고 생각했다.

앞서걷던 밀레시안은 타라 시가지의 한 과일가게 앞에 멈춰섰다. 마침 밀레시안의 동그란 뒤통수와 정리되지 않은 정수리를 보며 작아, 귀여워, 밀레시안 님 작고 귀여워서 다람쥐같아… 하고 속으로 온갖 난리를 치고 있던 알터는 밀레시안이 멈춘 것을 늦게나마 인지했다. 밀레시안은 매대에 놓여진 과일을 들고 흠이 있는지 이리저리 살펴보고 있었다. 한참을 고민하는 밀레시안의 모습에 알터는 당장이라도 오늘 일기에 '밀레시안 님이 복숭아와 석류를 들고 고민하셨다. 밀레시안 님 자체가 복숭아같고 밀레시안 님 입술이 석류보다 빨간데 왜 고민하시는 거지?'라고 적기로 결심했다.

밀레시안이 양 손에 과일을 들고 알터에게 몸을 돌렸다. 조그마한 입술이 오물거리며 알터에게 물음을 던졌지만 머릿속이 밀레시안으로 가득차 있던 알터는 엉겁결에 대답해버리고 말았다.

"알터. 복숭아가 좋아, 석류가 좋아?"

"저, 저는 밀레시안 님이 좋아요!"

"……."

과일가게 주인과 지나가던 행인들의 묘한 시선이 둘에게 쏠렸다. 그제서야 제정신이 돌아온 알터는 얼굴이 터질듯 붉어졌다. 밀레시안은 이런 일이 익숙한 모양인지 그럼 내가 좋은 걸로 살게, 하고 고개를 끄덕거리며 복숭아와 석류를 한 박스씩 구매했다. 부끄러워서 고개를 푹 숙인 알터에게 밀레시안이 석류가 든 짐을 쥐어주곤 다음 쇼핑을 위해 유유히 앞서 걸었다. 그리고 알터는, 앞서 걷는 밀레시안의 뒤를 바라보며 어쩌면 밀레시안 님은 팔다리가 길어서 움직임도 모델처럼 나긋나긋한걸까, 하고 주접 3단 마스터를 달성했다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

식사 준비에 늦지 않게 도착한 밀레시안과 알터는 양 손 가득한 짐을 마중나온 슈안에게 넘겨주었다. 왕성에 다녀온 사이에 밀린 서류들이 많다며 우는 소리를 하는 슈안때문에 알터는 밀레시안과 잡담을 나눌 새도 없이 도살장에 소 끌려가는 심정으로 집무실로 향할 수밖에 없었다.

알터가 집무실에서 나올 수 있었던 때는 저녁 식사가 시작된 지 조금 지났을 무렵이었다. 마침 다친 조원을 간호하느라 늦게 식당으로 들어온 밀레시안과 마주쳤다. 알터는 방금전까지 어깨를 짓눌렀던 삶의 숙취가 밀레시안을 보는 것만으로도 말끔히 해소되는 것을 느꼈다. 알터의 머릿속은 다시 움직이는 인간 자양강장제로 가득 찼다. 밀레시안 님의 얼굴을 보기만해도 배가 부른데, 밀레시안 님이 식사하는 모습을 보면 정말 배가 터져버려서 아발론이 라스파 화산이 되어버리는 게 아닐까 하는 생각까지 내달렸다.

의자가 조금 높았기 때문인지 까치발로 의자에 오른 밀레시안이 의자에 앉자 발끝이 허공에 살짝 떴다. 중심을 잡기 위해 의자 다리에 발을 꼬듯 걸친 밀레시안의 발을 보고, 알터는 예전에 자신도 밀레시안만 한 키였던 과거를 잊은 채 다시 속으로 온갖 난리를 치기 시작했다.

의자가, 의자가 밀레시안 님께 높다니! 당장 의자 다리를 자신의 무기로 자르고 싶지만 의자 다리에 발을 걸친 밀레시안 님이 너무 귀여워! 밀레시안 님은 혹시 팅커벨 같은 환상의 동물이 아닐까? 너무 멋지고 사랑스러워서 당장이라도 테이블을 뽑아버리고 싶은데 그랬다간 아벨린 님과 르웰린에게 혼나겠지? 젠장, 예쁜 밀레시안 대회가 있다면 밀레시안 님은 5회 연속 프리패스로 최우수상 받다가 주최측에서 더이상 대회는 필요 없다고 폐지해버릴지도 몰라. 밀레시안 님은 멋진 거 말고 예쁜 것도 할 줄 아시고 귀엽기까지 하다니, 이정도면 잘생김을 들이대다못해 메다꽂는 수준이잖아!

그 후로도 알터는 밀레시안이 식사하는 모습을 보면서 사실 밀레시안 님은 피톤치드가 아닐까? 정말 살아있는 인간 공기청정기같으니 게이트에 미세먼지는 걱정없을거야! 라던가, 밀레시안이 노래를 흥얼거릴 때에는 이정도로 마약같은 멜로디는 오로X민씨 이후론 처음들어봐… 하는 곱게 미친 생각을 해댔다.

식사를 끝내고 방으로 돌아온 알터는 책상에 앉아 오늘 밀레시안과 있었던 일을 세세하게 적기 시작했다. 밀레시안을 왕성 앞에서 만난 것부터, 과일 가게에서 있었던 일을 적다가 자신이 저지른 바보같은 짓을 생각하고는 일기에 얼굴을 푹 묻었다. 아무렇지도 않은 듯 넘어가긴 했지만 빨갛게 달아오른 밀레시안의 귓불을 상기하자 아래로 피가 쏠리는 것이 느껴졌다. 알터는 결국 다이어리를 쓰다말고 바지를 조금 내려 바짝 선 성기를 잡아쥐었다. 나직히 밀레시안의 이름을 속삭이며 수음하기 시작하는 알터의 숨소리가 점점 거칠게 헐떡이기 시작했다. 성기를 감싼 손이 마치 밀레시안의 손이라도 되는 것마냥 허리를 거칠게 흔들었다. 두꺼운 살덩이는 점점 손 안에서 부피를 키워가기 시작했고, 점차 찾아오는 빠듯함이 입술을 저절로 벌어지게 만들었다.

"밀, 밀레시안 님…, 헉, 흐, 밀레시안 님, 흐으…."

거친 숨소리와 살이 마찰하는 소리가 음란하게 울려퍼지고 있었다. 알터는 눈을 감은 채 머릿속에서 밀레시안의 신음소리와 마른 몸을 상상하며 제 성기를 흔드는 속도를 높였다. 작고 빨간 밀레시안의 입술 사이로 자신의 성기가 들어가 이리저리 입 안을 쑤시는 모습을 상상하다가, 성기를 물고 버거운듯 눈물을 흘리며 자신을 올려다보는 모습까지 상상하자 절로 아랫배가 단단해지며 성기 끝에서 정액이 흘러나왔다. 선단에서 질척거리는 물소리와 함께 진득한 액체가 넘쳐흐르기 시작했다.

어느새 알터의 손가락은 밀레시안의 목구멍이 되어 있었다. 손을 조이며 밀레시안의 목구멍 깊숙이 박아넣는 상상과 함께 점도 높은 액체가 허공으로 튀어올랐다. 비릿한 밤꽃냄새가 코를 찔렀다. 페니스를 잡은 손은 이미 사출한 정액이 흘러내려 번들번들하게 윤이 흐르고 있었다. 흘러나온 정액을 휴지로 대충 정리한 알터는 밀레시안에 대한 죄책감과 그럼에도 아랫배를 둔중하게 누르는 잔여감에 자책하며 책상에 머리를 쿵쿵 박아댔다.

다른 사람도 아니고 밀레시안 님을 딸감으로 쓰다니, 알터 이 바보같은 자식! 하고 머리를 처박다가 저녁식사로 나온 타라식 소시지가 밀레시안의 입속에 들어가던 것을 생각하자 성기가 다시 대가리를 들며 꺼떡거리기 시작했다. 그를 생각하며 자위한다는 것을 알면 밀레시안은 자신을 경멸할 지도 모르겠지만, 알터는 그저 상상으로나마 밀레시안과 함께 할 수 있다는 것으로 위안을 삼았다. 다시 밀레시안의 이름을 내뱉으며 좆을 꺼내 잡고 흔들 때였다. 노크소리가 들리는 것도 모른 채 알터는 수음의 쾌락에 여념이 없었다.

"알터, 잠시 들어가도 될까?"

"흐으… 밀레시안 님, 밀레시, 흣, 윽!"

"들어갈게."

알터의 앓는 소리를 허락으로 착각한 밀레시안이 문을 열고 들어갔다. 그리고 두 사람의 시선이 허공에서 맞부딪혔다. 밀레시안은 비릿한 정액 냄새로 찬 알터의 방 앞에 서 있었고, 알터는 갑작스럽게 찾아온 밀레시안의 방문에 놀라 딱딱하게 굳어버렸다.

당황한 밀레시안의 얼굴은 토마토처럼 새빨갛게 익어있었다. 눈을 둘 곳을 찾지 못해 이리저리 시선을 피하는 밀레시안의 모습을 보자, 알터는 성적인 면에 서툰 그 모습조차도 꿈에 나올 것처럼 두근거림을 느꼈다. 바지를 급하게 추어올리고 밀레시안이 문을 닫고 나가려는 것을 잡은 알터가 밀레시안을 방 안으로 끌어당겼다.

밀레시안은 알터에게 끌려가듯 방으로 들어가면서도 그의 얼굴을 똑바로 쳐다보지 못했다. 기분이 이상했다. 알터의 얼굴을 보지 않았지만 그의 얼굴이 어떻게 변해있을 지 대충 상상이 갔다. 분명히 아직 젖살이 채 빠지지 않은 볼이 붉게 물들어있을 것이고, 금방이라도 튀어나올 것같은 초록색 눈망울에는 부끄러운 눈물이 가득 맺혀있을 것이라고 예상했다. 밀레시안은 어디로 향하는 지도 모른 채 알터에게 손목을 잡힌 채 걸었다.

한편 밀레시안을 데려 온 알터의 머릿속은 당황으로 하얗게 비어버린 상태였다. 자위하는 모습을 들킨 것으로도 모자라, 그 상대가 하필이면 밀레시안이라는 점에서 평생의 수치심을 몰아서 쓰는 기분이었다. 그럼에도 밀레시안과 맞닿은 손이 뜨거웠다. 모든 신경과 감각이 밀레시안을 잡은 손으로 쏠렸다. 단지 이 사소한 접촉만으로도 끓어오르는 감정을 억제할 수가 없었다.

밀레시안이 용기를 내어 알터를 바라보았을 때, 침대에 털썩 앉아 자신을 올려다보는 알터의 얼굴이 자신의 상상과는 전혀 다른 모습임을 알아차렸다. 알터의 초록색 눈은 정욕으로 뜨겁게 자신을 바라보고 있었고, 굳게 다물린 하관은 상상속의 알터와는 달리 어엿한 성인의 태를 지니고 있었다. 알터의 손이 밀레시안의 손목을 매만지며 손목 중심을 꾹 누르자 밀레시안은 저도 모르게 어깨를 움츠렸다. 정념이 깃든 은근한 스킨십에 절로 숨이 막혔다.

"어, 그게… 네 나이 때에는 당연히 성욕도… 음, 그러니까…."

"밀레시안 님, 좋아해요."

더듬더듬 상황을 수습하려는 밀레시안의 말을 가로챈 알터가 직설적으로 고백했다. 그의 눈은 더이상 어린 소년의 눈을 하고 있지 않았다. 조금 앳되어 보이긴 했으나 성년의 나이에 다다른 알터는 애정이 담긴 눈으로 밀레시안을 바라보고 있었다. 밀레시안은 그런 그의 시선에 할 말을 잊었다. 거절해야 했다. 그저 그 나잇대 청년들의 치기어린 감정일 뿐이라고 생각했다. 금방이라도 울음을 터뜨릴 듯한 알터의 다음 말을 듣기 전까지는.

"사랑해요, 밀레시안 님. 처음 만났을 때부터 계속 존경해왔고 좋아했어요."

"알터, 그건…."

"밀레시안 님과 비슷한 사람만 보더라도 밀레시안 님이 생각나고, 밤하늘의 별만 봐도 밀레시안 님이 떠오르고, 눈만 감으면 당신의 모습이 떠다녀서 잠을 설치는데도…."

"……."

"이게 사랑이 아닌가요? 제 하루하루가 밀레시안 님으로 지배당하고 있는데도, 이게 사랑이 아니라면 뭐라고 설명할 수 있어요?"

알터는 이제 밀레시안의 허리를 붙잡고 달래듯 자신이 밀레시안을 좋아하는 이유를 조목조목 설명하기 시작했다. 그를 좋아할 이유는 너무도 많이 산재해 있어, 차라리 없었으면 싶었다. 작게는 자신이 만든 쿠키를 간직해준 것부터, 크게는 스승님을 죽게 한 자신을 이해하고 포용해준 것까지. 밀레시안과 함께한 어느 한 순간도 싫었던 적이 없었고 모든 순간 순간의 벅찬 감각이 가슴 속에 남아있었다.

그가 세상에 있다는 사실을 몰랐던 몇 년 전의 삶 전체가 허무하게 느껴졌다. 밀레시안을 인지한 순간부터 매 순간마다 자신의 정신 속에서 밀레시안이 살아 숨쉬고, 그를 좋아한다는 사실이 신비로웠다. 알터는 이 벗어날 수 없는 압도적인 감정을 그저 성적 호기심이라기보다는 사랑이라 정의했다. 그리고 그것을 깨달은 순간부터 밀레시안의 존재 자체가 신의 기적과 같이 느껴진 것이다. 밀레시안은 알터의 고해와 같은 고백에 결국 손발을 다 들고야 말았다. 밀레시안은 알터의 정수리를 감싸안고 작게 입을 맞추며 그의 고백에 화답했다.

알터는 그런 밀레시안의 행동에 과장된 숨을 들이마시곤 밀레시안의 허리를 강하게 껴안았다. 대충 여민 바지 사이로 알터의 성기가 다시 발기하는 것을 느낀 밀레시안은 알터의 다리 사이에 자리잡고 앉아 그의 바지를 내렸다. 흰 브리프 위로 불룩 솟은 실루엣이 그 크기를 짐작케 했다. 밀레시안이 난감한듯 망설이자 알터가 허둥대며 밀레시안을 일으키려 했다. 자신의 어깨를 잡은 알터의 손을 무시한 채 밀레시안은 그의 속옷마저 내려 기립한 남근을 한 입에 머금었다.

한 손에 전부 들어오지 않을 만큼 큰 성기는 불에 타는 듯 뜨거웠다. 작은 입술로 성기 끝에 작게 입을 맞추고 혓바닥으로 그의 요도구를 둥글게 핥으며 귀두를 입에 넣었다. 손으로는 페니스의 뿌리까지 내려가 슬슬 쓸어올리면서도 아래에 달린 음낭에 의도적으로 스치자 기둥 위로 푸르죽죽한 핏줄이 서기 시작했다.

알터는 밀레시안에게 성기를 잡힌 채 이도저도 못하고 떨리는 손으로 밀레시안의 머리를 헤집었다. 그러다가 혹여나 그의 머리를 잡아당길까 염려하며 손에 힘을 풀고 밀레시안의 귓바퀴만 만지작거렸다. 귓바퀴를 만지는 알터의 손길은 마치 손대면 깨질 것만 같은 유리공예품을 만지는 것처럼 조심스러웠다. 밀레시안의 골을 타고 사각사각대며 귓바퀴와 귓불을 만지는 소리가 울렸다. 밀레시안은 그의 소심한 손길이 기분이 좋아 그의 성기를 쭙쭙 빨아대면서 흐응, 하고 나지막한 신음을 흘려댔다.

성기를 타고 밀레시안의 울림이 전해지는 것만 같았다. 알터는 당장이라도 밀레시안의 입 안에 정액을 사출해버리고 싶은 사정감을 꾹 참으려 했지만 볼이 홀쭉해질 정도로 거세게 빨아당기는 압력을 견딜 수 없었다. 밀레시안의 어깨를 차마 밀어내지 못하고 허리를 뒤로 옮겨 성기를 빼낸 알터는 밀레시안의 타액으로 젖은 제 성기를 잡고 흔들기 시작했다. 이미 알터도 모르게 흘러내린 프리컴은 밀레시안의 입가 위를 흘러내리고 있었다. 알터는 번들거리는 밀레시안의 입술을 바라보며 성기를 잡고 흔들기 시작했고, 머지않아 성기가 쿨쩍거리며 진득한 정액을 침대 위로 뿌려댔다.

"안에 싸도 됐는데."

"그…, 그럴 순 없어요!"

혀로 입술을 핥는 밀레시안의 뻔뻔한 말에 알터가 얼굴을 붉히며 침대 위로 주춤주춤 뒷걸음질쳤다. 밀레시안은 바지를 벗고 침대 위로 올라와 알터를 눕히고 그의 허벅지 위에 앉았다. 단단한 허벅지 근육 위로 밀레시안의 도톰하게 살 오른 둔부가 닿자 알터는 안절부절 못하며 손으로 눈을 가렸다.

손틈새로 자신을 바라보는 초록색 눈길은 부끄러움과 정욕이 섞여 모호한 색을 내비치고 있었다. 밀레시안은 서랍 위에 놓여진 오일을 덜어내 손바닥으로 문질렀다. 잠을 자주 설치는 알터를 위해 얼마전에 선물한 라벤더 오일이 이렇게 쓰일 줄을 몰랐다고 생각하며 밀레시안은 기름진 손가락을 자신의 아래로 가져갔다. 둔부를 들자 진득한 오일이 뚝뚝 흘러내려 꿇은 무릎 사이에 있는 알터의 허벅지를 적셨다.

당황해서 몸을 일으키려는 알터의 어깨를 내리누른 밀레시안은 제 둔부 사이를 더듬으며 구멍 주위로 오일을 펴바르기 시작했다. 손가락이 아래에 닿을 때마다 긴장으로 구멍이 수축했다. 밀레시안이 부끄러움으로 얼굴이 새빨갛게 달아오른 와중에도 주름 사이사이에 꼼꼼히 오일을 펴바르는 동안, 알터의 살짝 벌어진 입술에서 나오는 숨소리가 점점 거칠어지기 시작했다. 손 틈새로 밀레시안이 자위하듯 아래를 풀어내는 모습을 뚫어지게 바라보았다. 순간 밀레시안의 달뜬 눈동자와 시선이 마주쳤다.

낮에 알터를 만났을 때와 마찬가지로 밀레시안이 배시시 눈웃음을 지으며 젖은 손으로 알터의 성기를 잡았다. 알터에게 시선을 고정한 상태로 성기 끝을 구멍에 맞추는 것이 쉽지 않은 모양인지 불룩 솟은 귀두는 밀레시안의 회음부와 둔부골로 이리저리 미끄러졌다. 몸을 일으키려는 알터의 어깨를 잡고 눕힌 밀레시안은 그제서야 알터의 페니스 끝을 머금었다. 좁은 구멍이 한계까지 벌어지며 금방이라도 찢어질듯 빠듯한 둔통이 찾아왔다. 삽입은 어렵지 않았으나 발기한 성기는 밀레시안의 생각보다 컸다.

긴장으로 밀레시안의 몸이 딱딱하게 굳었다. 양 팔을 부들부들 떨면서 알터의 가슴께를 짚었다. 더 넣지도, 그렇다고 빼지도 못한 채 식은땀을 흘리는 밀레시안의 모습을 바라보던 알터가 밀레시안의 골반을 붙잡고 아래로 쑥 내렸다. 밀레시안이 짧은 신음소리와 함께 주저앉듯 알터의 페니스를 집어삼켰다. 깊숙이 삽입된 성기가 밀레시안의 내벽을 거세게 짓쳐대자 밀레시안은 알터의 가슴 위로 쓰러졌다. 얇은 셔츠 한 장을 두고 귓가에서 세차게 뛰는 심장소리가 들렸다.

"으응…, 앗!"

밀레시안은 간신히 몸을 일으키곤 숨을 크게 들이마시며 천천히 허리를 돌리기 시작했다. 골반을 쥔 알터의 손 위로 제 손을 포갠 채 느리고 서툴게 흔들자 얇은 뱃가죽 위로 성기가 들어갔다 나오는 것이 선명하게 보였다. 아래위로 오르내릴 때마다 긴장으로 밀레시안의 허벅지 근육이 팽팽하게 당겨졌다. 삽입이 버거운 모양인지 밀레시안은 숨을 할딱거리며 반쯤 눈이 풀린 채 느릿하게 허리를 흔들었다. 성기가 한 쪽으로 휘어진 탓에 내벽 안쪽을 찔러대는 이물감은 적응하기가 쉽지 않았다. 몇 번의 진퇴운동으로 밀레시안은 아래를 조이며 허리를 움직였지만 속도는 더뎠다.

안쪽을 가득 채우며 쿡쿡 찌르는 압박감에 더이상 움직였다가는 머리가 터질 것만 같았다. 밀레시안은 알터의 위에서 땀과 타액을 뚝뚝 흘리면서 어깨를 떨어댔다. 밀레시안의 움직임을 하나하나 놓치지 않고 주시하던 알터는 더이상 자제하지 못하고 허리를 처올리기 시작헀다.

"앗, 흣…! 알터어, 천천…히… 흐응, 으, 잠깐…!"

하얀 밀레시안의 둔부는 알터의 허벅지에 부딪혀 색정적인 소리를 내며 붉게 달아올랐다. 살이 부딪히는 소리가 점점 빨라질수록 밀레시안이 흘려대는 신음소리는 점점 흐물거리기 시작했다. 내벽 깊숙한 곳까지 페니스가 들이차고 나가는 오싹한 느낌에 취해 밀레시안은 제가 무슨 말을 하는지도 모른 채 제대로 발음되지 못한 신음을 끅끅 흘려댔다. 그득히 차오르는 쾌감은 벗어날수도, 벗어나고싶지도 않았다. 거칠게 흐트러진 울음소리가 끊임없이 목을 타고 나왔다.

"아… 알터, 흐앗, 깊…, 흐응, 좋아…."

붉게 달아오른 성기가 시허연 둔부 사이로 드나드는 모습에 알터는 미칠 것만 같았다. 밀레시안의 골반을 잡았던 손 위로 핏줄이 도드라져 올라왔다. 예민한 내벽이 꿈틀거리며 성기를 물어 조이고 있었다. 아래로부터 시작되는 성적 쾌감 뿐만 아니라, 밀레시안과 하나로 이어졌다는 결합이 알터를 더 고취시켰다. 접합부 사이로 흘러나오는 정액이 찰박찰박 부딪히며 고운 거품이 일었다.

알터가 몇 번 허리를 튕기며 안으로 들이치자 밀레시안은 삽입만으로도 금세 정액을 줄줄 흘리며 힘겹게 알터를 받아냈다. 질퍽거리는 소리가 적나라하게 들렸다. 결국 밀레시안이 사정한 후 어깨를 덜덜 떨며 알터의 가슴팍으로 몸을 무너뜨렸다. 다리가 풀려 움직이지도 못하고 알터의 성기를 품은 채 주저앉았다. 밀레시안은 일어나기 위해 다리에 힘을 주었으나 허벅지가 덜덜 떨리며 알터의 성기를 조금 빼냈다가 다시 집어넣는 꼴일 되어버렸다. 밀레시안은 울먹거리며 손가락 마디가 하얗게 질릴 만큼 침대 시트를 붙잡았다.

"흑, 알터…. 못, 못 일어나겠어…."

"밀레시안 님. 한 번만, 한 번만 더요. 네?"

알터가 밀레시안이 일어설 수 있게 허리를 잡아주자 밀레시안은 그의 손에 몸을 맡긴 채 간신히 허리를 들어올렸다. 귀두의 가장 두꺼운 부분이 구멍에 걸리며 빠져나올 때였다. 밀레시안의 허리를 잡아주던 손에 힘이 풀렸다. 알터의 손에 매달려 간신히 의지하던 밀레시안은 주저앉으며 그의 페니스를 다시 집어삼켰다. 짧고 높은 교성이 튀어나왔다. 밀레시안이 알터의 위에 몸을 겹친 채 몸을 바들바들 떨고 있자, 그는 답답했던 모양인지 허리를 조금씩 움직이며 다시금 밀레시안의 안으로 꾸역꾸역 밀고 들어갔다.

자잘하게 허리를 쳐올리던 알터가 어느순간 체중을 실어 밀레시안의 내벽을 거칠게 쳐올렸다. 몇 번의 사정이 이어지면서 가득찬 정액은 밀레시안의 내벽을 적시다 못해 접합부 사이로 꾸역꾸역 새어나왔다. 수 번의 절정으로 온 몸이 예민해진 밀레시안은 알터가 뭉근하게 쳐올리는 것만으로도 성기에서 맑은 액체를 흘렸다. 알터가 마지막으로 허리를 털자 지친 밀레시안은 신음조차 내지르지 못하고 금방이라도 쓰러질 것처럼 힉힉거리며 몸을 떨었다.

알터의 눈에는 여전히 욕망이 그득했다. 밀레시안이 알터를 밀어내며 옆으로 몸을 누이려 하자 알터는 한 번만 더요, 따위의 믿지 못할 말을 하며 밀레시안의 허벅지를 잡아 제 위로 끌어당겼다. 벌어져 채 다물리지 않은 구멍을 타고 정액이 흘러내렸다. 알터의 페니스는 언제 사정했냐는듯 다시금 곧추 서 있어 버름한 구멍 안으로 거세게 들이쳤다. 성기가 푹푹 찔러대는 간격에 맞춰 밀레시안의 입에서 힘 없는 울음소리가 흘러나왔다. 골반을 단단하게 잡힌 터라 밀레시안은 알터에게서 벗어날 수조차 없었다. 결국 밀레시안은 알터가 거친 숨을 몰아쉬며 몇 번을 더 사정할 때까지 목이 쉴 정도로 알터의 이름을 불러야만 했다.

정사는 길었고 절정은 고문과 같았으며 여운 역시 제법 길고 진득했다. 쉽사리 가라앉지 않는 열락은 우습게도 베갯머리 송사와 같은 알터의 속삭임으로 잦아들었다. 알터는 경련하는 밀레시안의 몸이 안정될 때까지 여기저기 쪼아대듯 입을 맞추며 찬양을 쏟아냈다. 지친 밀레시안은 이내 조심스럽게 입술을 포개는 알터의 짧은 키스를 마지막으로 수마의 늪에 빠져들었다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

밀레시안이 눈을 떴을 때 가장 먼저 시야에 들어찬 것은 어린 아이처럼 순진한 얼굴로 잠을 자고 있는 알터의 얼굴이었다. 이른 아침시간인 모양인지 바깥은 서늘한 새벽공기로 가득차 있었고 창문을 타고 막 교대를 하는 단원들의 목소리가 들렸다. 베개에 눌려 부스스한 알터의 머리에 손을 집어넣어 헤집자 알터의 눈꺼풀이 느릿하게 올라갔다.

알터는 채 졸음이 가시지 않은 눈으로 밀레시안을 멍하게 바라보다가 이내 어젯밤의 일이 생각난 모양인지 얼굴이 새빨갛게 달아올랐다. 온 몸의 피가 얼굴로 쏠리는 것만 같았다. 알터는 벌떡 몸을 일으켜 침대 끝으로 굴렀다. 알터의 격렬한 움직임에 침대 시트가 말려내려가 밀레시안의 아랫도리를 훤히 내비쳤다. 뒷처리도 하지 못한 터라 정액이 말라붙은 허벅지가 눈에 들어왔다. 허리와 장골은 시뻘건 손자국이 나있었고 사타구니 사이는 새빨갛게 익어있었다.

알터는 멍하게 밀레시안을 바라보다가 샤워실로 도망치듯 들어갔다. 알터는 차가운 물을 맞으며 어젯밤 있었던 일을 상기했다. 그리고 벽에 이마를 몇 번이나 찧으며 자책하다가 자신을 부르는 밀레시안의 목소리에 황급히 욕실 문을 열었다. 문 너머로 바스락거리는 소리가 작게나마 들렸다.

욕실 문을 열자 제게는 조금 큰 셔츠 소매를 접어올리는 밀레시안의 모습이 눈에 들어왔다. 알터의 옷장 어딘가에 걸려있었던 흰 셔츠는 밀레시안에게 컸던 모양인지 어깨의 재봉선이 밀레시안의 팔뚝까지 내려와 있었다. 소매는 그의 손등을 반쯤 덮은 채로 셔츠의 끝단은 허벅지 위를 살짝 덮고 있었는데, 그 위로 브리프가 보일듯 말듯 애를 태웠다. 셔츠로도 가릴 수 없는 붉게 물든 허벅지와 무릎 위로 시선이 계속 머물렀다. 머릿속으로는 눈을 돌려야 한다는 것을 알면서도 자꾸 눈길이 갔다. 알터는 방금까지 차가운 물을 끼얹은 것이 무색할 정도로 얼굴이 시뻘겋게 달아올랐다.

"옷이 더러워져서 잠시 네 옷 입었어. 괜찮지?"

"네? 네! 물론이에요이렇게입으신걸보니소매가손등을덮는것도귀엽고옷이커서어깨가흘러내려서어깨선이보이는것도예쁘고물론밀레시안님은남자시니까예쁘다는게아니라멋지기도하시지만그래도밀레시안님은위에서보면예쁘고아래에서보면귀엽고저는밤마다별을보면밀레시안님을보는것같아서차마별도못보겠는데…."

알터는 밀레시안의 시선을 피하며 숨도 쉬지않고 제 머릿속에 있는 말을 두서없이 쏟아냈다. 그러다가 밀레시안이 황급히 다가와 코 언저리를 쥐고 뭉친 휴지로 코를 틀어막고나서야 알터는 자신이 코피를 흘리고 있다는 것을 알아차렸다.

"으아아, 피… 피가!"

밀레시안은 친절하게도 알터를 침대에 앉혀 고개를 앞으로 숙이게 한 채로 피가 멎을 때까지 코를 잡아주고 있었다. 알터가 밀레시안에게 잡힌 채 부끄러운 목소리로 기어가듯 감사를 표시하자 밀레시안의 나직한 웃음이 뒤통수 위로 내려앉았다. 알터는 밀레시안의 그 웃음에 다시금 피가 얼굴로 쏠리는 것을 느끼며 평정을 찾으려고 한참을 노력해야 했다.

(끝)

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *


	7. 알터밀레로 쌍방짝사랑 삽질하는게 보고싶어서...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2019. 10. 26. 1차초고 공백포함 13,114 자 / 공백미포함 10,000 자  
> * BL, 메인스트림 G21 후반부의 스포일러가 포함되어 있습니다. 동성간 성행위 소재에 민감하신 분이나 메인스트림을 플레이 하지 않으신 분들은 주의해 주세요.

# 알터밀레로 쌍방짝사랑 삽질하는게 보고싶어서...

알터밀레 / 남밀레른 / BL / 설정날조 및 캐붕

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

언제부터였을까. 알터의 망막에 밀레시안이 맺히기 시작한 것이. 그리 특별한 일도 아니다. 지난 수 년간 알터 뿐만 아니라 알반 기사단들은 밀레시안이 이루어낸 혁혁한 업적과 늘 마주했다. 밀레시안의 활약상에 대해 유난할 만큼 관심을 가지는 것은 어쩌면 전선의 한중간에 뛰어드는 전투조의 일원으로서 당연한 반응일지도 모른다. 다행히도 밀레시안은 자신을 향해 내보이는 경외와 동경을 무시할 정도로 매정한 이는 못 되었다. 아니, 오히려 왕궁 앞에서 알터를 처음 대면했을 때 그가 처한 상황을 고려해보자면 밀레시안이야말로 알터가 절박했을지도 모를 일이다.

애정의 원시에는 동경이 자리한다는 것은 확실했으나, 그것이 사랑으로 탈바꿈한 것은 언제부터였을까? 사실, 시작이 언제부터였는지는 기억나지 않는다. 밀레시안의 얼굴을 보고, 목소리를 듣고, 그가 만든 음식을 먹고, 그에게 도움을 받고……. 감정적인 문제-불행하게도 알터는 밀레시안에게 품은 감정을 문제라고 인식했다-들은 어느 하나도 우연히 발생되지 않는다. 누적될 뿐이다. 토사가 켜켜이 쌓여 깊은 늪으로 변하듯이, 알터가 가진 존경의 감정은 시간이 지날수록 풍화되어 와해되기보다는 끊임없이 침식되어 애정으로 격변하게 된 것이다.

알터는 밀레시안을 볼 때마다 숨이 막혔다. 그에게 첫사랑은 늪과 같았다. 발버둥 칠수록 벗어나기보다는 더 깊이 가라앉는, 종국에는 숨통마저 틀어막고 자신을 익사시킬, 축축하고 차가운 늪이었다. 그를 볼 때에는 숨이 막혔고 보지 않을 때에는 마치 심장을 쥐어짜는 고통이 찾아왔기 때문에, 알터는 종종 차라리 밀레시안에게 잠겨 죽고 싶다고 생각했다.

알터는 기사단의 경직된 규율에 사로잡혀 감정의 내지름조차 익숙치 않은 어린 청년이었다. 영적인 수행의 길을 걷는 청년을 찾아온 낯선 초련의 감정은 그를 혼란스럽게 만들기에 충분했다. 알터는 밀레시안에게 자신의 감정을 고백한다 하더라도 그가 자신을 받아줄 것이라는 확신이 없었다. 그리고 무엇보다도 자신은, 동료애로 기반이 다져진 기사단과 밀레시안의 관계에 이런 풋내나는 감정을 편입해 평화를 깰 만큼 멍청이가 아니었다. 알터는 짝사랑을 멈춰야한다고 생각했으나 그것이 그리 쉬울 리 없었다. 연정은 그의 앞에서 꾹꾹 눌러 담기가 고작일 정도로 비대해져만 갔다.

어릴적부터 익숙한 장소를 찾아도 그 곳에 새로운 기억들이 덧씌워져있다. 첫 임무를 나갔던 장소도, 스승님을 잃었던 폭포수 앞에서도, 무기를 고치는 대장간 앞에서도. 발길 닿는 곳마다, 시선이 잡히는 곳마다 모든 것은 밀레시안으로 귀결되었다. 거리 입간판에 적힌 M자만 보아도 밀레시안의 이름이 떠오르고 색색깔의 옷이 전시된 쇼윈도에서 밀레시안의 색이 먼저 눈에 들어왔다. 에린의 곳곳에 알터의 밀레시안이 빼곡하게 자리잡고 있었다. 그런 것들은 알터에게 잠깐의 행복을 주었지만 곧 자책과 고통이 뒤따라와 그를 정신적으로 괴롭게 만들었다.

짝사랑이란 보답받지 못할 것을 알면서도 기어이 열망하고 기도하는 신앙과도 같았다. 알터는 어린 소년시절부터 알반의 수도사들과 함께 주신에 대한 짝사랑을 키워왔고, 그런 신앙인의 면모는 짝사랑의 고통을 순교자의 고난으로 치환시키면서 숨막히는 결핍을 견디도록 도와주곤 했다. 신이든 밀레시안이든 일방적이고 대답 없는 신앙을 겪어온 알터의 생은, 사랑을 이해하지 못했다.

감히 답을 얻고자 할 엄두조차 내지 않았다. 충족과 결핍 사이의 간극을 채워줄 절대자들에게 자신은 어떠한 무게도 가지지 못했고, 결국 알터는 눈 먼 믿음과 절실함으로 익사의 고통을 간신히 견뎌내기만 할 뿐이었다. 한번쯤은 입 밖으로 내보고싶기도 했으나 고백은 모든 것을 망칠 것이다. 어쩌면 부정당할 수도 있다. 알터가 가장 두려워하는 것은 그것이었다. 부정, 거부, 거절.

알터는 몸 여기저기에 붕대를 감은 채 죽은듯 누워 있었다. 멍하니 천장을 바라보며 아, 하고 소리를 내자 깊이 잠겨 쉬어버린 목소리가 성대를 비집고 올라왔다. 봄에 움트는 새싹처럼 생기있는 초록색 동공이 무언가를 찾는 듯 이리저리 움직이다가, 걱정스러운 얼굴로 바라보는 밀레시안과 눈이 마주쳤다. 밀레시안과 눈을 마주한 순간, 알터는 자신도 모르게 왈칵 눈물을 쏟았다.

그는 밀레시안과 톨비쉬가 겪은 기억들의 사이에서 그들이 공유한 경험을, 그리고 어렴풋하게나마 둘의 감정까지 알아차렸다. 감정이라는 것은 인식의 순간에야 제 모습을 드러내는 법이라서, 대검이 들려준 이야기를 통해서야 자신이 밀레시안에게 가진 감정이 연정임을 알아차렸다. 그와 동시에, 자신은 밀레시안에게서 톨비쉬의 그늘을 지우지 못할 것을 깨달았다. 도저히 그들의 유대 사이에 끼어들 자신이 없었다. 알터는 이제 이 지리멸렬한 짝사랑을 그만두고싶었다. 지금이 바로 그만둘 때였다.

그는 모를 것이다. 자신의 이름을 불러줄 때마다 심장이 덜컥 내려앉는 이 감각을. 그는 몰라야 한다. 자신의 시선이 언제나 습관적으로 그에게 머문다는 사실을.

원래 그렇다. 자신이 앓고 있는 짝사랑이라는 병은 눈물과 아픔을 먹고 자라는 것이다. 이 병은 짧디짧은 자신의 삶을 갉아먹고, 고갈시킬 것이다. 자신의 신은 대체 무엇을 위해 이 불치병을 안배한 것인가.

눈물을 주룩주룩 흘리는 알터가 안쓰러운지 밀레시안은 말 없이 그의 등을 토닥이며 눈물이 멎을 때까지 진득히 기다려 주었다. 휴지가 없어 선반에 널부러진 붕대로 알터의 눈물길을 훔쳐주고, 물병에 물을 따라 건네주었다. 밀레시안은 그의 잘잘못을 논하며 산더미처럼 몰려올 격무를 뒤로한 채, 적어도 지금만큼은 제 몸에서 칼을 뽑아준 알터를 위해 충분한 시간과 호의를 할애할 용의가 있었다.

눈을 토끼처럼 발갛게 물들이면서도 억지로 입꼬리를 올리는 알터를 눕혀주고선 책상으로 향했다. 힐러가 읽다말았는지 의무실 입구의 책상에는 소설책이 놓여있었다. 가름끈으로 표시해 둔 곳을 펼쳤다. 책은 금방이라도 이야기를 쏟아낼듯 양 옆으로 입을 벌렸다. 힐러가 마침 읽던 부분은 셰익스피어가 쓴 비극의 한 장면이었다.

"음. 환자에게 읽어주기엔 조금 무서운 이야기같은데……."

"괜찮아요! 밀레시안 님이 읽어주시는 이야기라면 성서라도 재미있… 앗, 성서가 재미없다는 게 아니라…!"

허둥대는 알터의 말에 밀레시안은 키득거리며 목을 가다듬었다. 흐트러짐 없이 곧은 자세에서 나오는 목소리는 나긋나긋했다. 알터와 밀레시안만이 남아있는 의무실은 아직 약간의 웃음기가 남아있는 밀레시안의 나직한 목소리로 가득찼다. 도톰한 입술이 오물거리며 만들어내는 발음들은 하나의 문장이 되고, 문단이 되어 이야기를 이어나갔다. 잉크로 이루어진 활자가 자신만을 위한 광시곡으로 변하는 순간의 환희는 이루 말로 표현할 수 없었다. 알터는 조용히 눈을 감고 그 축복같은 선물을 받아들였다.

"…오, 주인이시여. 질투를 조심하세요. 질투는 사람의 마음을 농락하며 먹이로 삼는 녹색 눈의 괴물이니까요.¹"

(O, beware, my lord, of jealousy. It is the green-ey'd monster which doth mock The meat it feeds on.¹)

"……."

밀레시안은 금세 눈을 감고 잠에 든 알터의 얼굴을 응시했다. 이리저리 뻗쳤던 갈색머리는 잠결에 흘렸던 식은땀으로 젖어있었다. 평화롭게 감은 눈가는 붉게 부어있었고 속눈썹은 미처 닦아내지 못한 눈물때문에 대여섯 가닥씩 뭉쳐 아래로 축 처져있었다. 밀레시안은 옷소매로 알터의 눈두덩이를 지그시 눌러 남은 물기마저 훔쳐내고선 조용히 자리에서 일어났다. 늦은 밤이었다. 열린 창문을 통해 별빛이 쏟아내리듯 알터를 비추고 있었다.

식은땀으로 젖은 이마에 손이 닿았다. 그가 쓰러진 사이에 잠시 올랐던 열은 어느새 내려, 이마는 체온보다 약간 더 미지근했다. 봉긋한 이마나 채 젖살이 빠지지 않아 앳된 얼굴은 몇시간 사이에 안쓰러울 정도로 말라있었다. 밀레시안은 잠자는 알터의 모습을 바라보다가 문득 작은 한숨을 쉬었다. 네가 나의 의무까지 나누어 짊어질 필요는 없는데. 자신도 모르게 터져나오는 한숨은 생각보다 컸기때문에 작게 앓는 소리를 내는 알터의 뒤척임에 혹여나 그를 깨운게 아닐까 잠시 멈칫했다.

밀레시안의 손길은 알터의 손바닥으로 향했다. 제 키보다 큰 검을 잡느라, 목숨을 걸고 대검을 뽑아내느라 생긴 굳은살과 상처들이 실금처럼 여기저기 남아있었다. 겨우 아물어 볼록 튀어나온 상처가 손끝을 타고 느껴졌다. 밀레시안은 알터의 손에 남은 상처들을 하나하나 쓸었다. 아문 상처야말로 그가 살아있다는 증거였다.

무릇 상처라는 것이 아무리 많이 받는다해도 그 아픔마저 사라지지 않듯이, 동료가 사라지는 상실감도 그러했다. 자신이 좋아했던 이들은 모두 떠나가기만 했다. 상실은 몇번이고 반복되었고 그 때마다 칼에 찔린 듯한 아픔이 찾아온다. 아프지 않은 것이 아니다. 그저 익숙해질 뿐이다. 냉정으로 더 식지도, 분노로 더 뜨거워지지도 않은 채 그저 그 때 당시에 머문 상태로.

가끔씩 짐정리를 할 때, 그들을 상기시키는 물건을 발견할 때에야 잠시 손을 멈추고 당시의 추억을 회고하곤 하는 것이다. 그것들은 마치 온 몸으로 퍼진 악성 종양과도 같이 모든 기억에 자리하고 있었다. 지울래야 지울 수 없는, 떼어내려한다면 그 전에 스스로를 먼저 잡아먹을 암덩어리였다.

밀레시안에게 유의미한 것은 살아있다는 것, 곁에 있다는 것이었다. 밀레시안은 알터가 살아있고 곁에 있다는 것만으로도 고마웠다. 밀레시안은 알터가 자신의 종양이 되지 않는 것에 감사했다. 알터마저 자신을 떠난다면 무엇에 기대어 살아야 할까.

잠을 자는 동안에도 알터가 아파할까 두려워, 밀레시안은 이내 그의 몸에서 손을 떼어냈다. 손끝에 미지근한 온기가 남아있었다. 밀레시안은 조용히 알터의 이름을 되뇌었다. 알터. 울림소리로 시작해 파열음으로 끝맺는 그 이름. 혀 아래가 울리면 심장이 떨리고, 잠시 막았던 공기를 터트릴 때면 그에 대한 마음도 터져나올 것만 같았다. 밀레시안은 때로는 그의 이름을 부를 때마다 떨림과 터트림의 전율을 삼키기위해 무던히 노력해야 했다.

이것은 동료에 대한 애정인가 알터라는 개인에 대한 사랑인가. 차라리 알터를 미워할 수 있으면 마음이 편했을까. 불가능한 것을 가정하는 것만큼 어리석은 일도 없건만, 밀레시안은 스스로에 지쳐 그런 비겁한 생각을 했다. 그러면서도 이 짝사랑의 불길이 저 혼자만을 태우는 것에 안도했다.

창밖에서 교대를 알리는 뿔피리 소리가 들렸다. 벌써 한 시간이 넘도록 그의 곁을 지키고 있었던 것이다. 밀레시안은 밤공기에 서늘하게 식어버린 손을 쥐었다펴며 자리에서 일어났다. 알터를 놔두고 떠나려는 발걸음은 무거웠다. 밀레시안은 그의 어깨까지 이불을 끌어올려주곤 몸을 돌리기 전에 조용히 속삭였다.

"잘 자, 알터."

이런 순간조차도, 아니, 알터가 듣지 못할 때이기에 말하고 싶었다. 네가 좋다고. 밀레시안은 차마 내보이지 못할 고백을 일곱으로 조각조각 쪼개어 흐트려놓고는 의무실을 나섰다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

알터가 병상을 털고 일어난 지 얼마 지나지 않을 무렵이었다. 톨비쉬만 없을 뿐, 아발론 게이트는 평소와 다름없이 흘러가고 있었다. 알터는 기사단 상부에서 내려온 이단심문관과 감사조와의 연례 회의를 마치고 늦은 저녁식사를 하기 위해 다른 조원들과 식당으로 향했다.

주방문은 훤히 열려있어서 식당으로 이어지는 외부 통로까지 조명을 비추고 있었다. 얼마전 보수공사로 바꾼 탓일까, 조명은 유난히 밝아 어두컴컴한 밤하늘에 흰 안개가 낀 것처럼 보였다. 흐릿한 시야 끝에 먼저 자리잡은 조원들 사이로 술을 홀짝이고 있는 밀레시안의 모습이 보였다. 떠들썩한 식당의 소음에도 밀레시안의 목소리만큼은 또렷하게 들렸다.

"나 안 취했어어…."

"혼자서 세 병이나 드신 거 알고 계세요? 어휴, 일어나세요."

혀가 꼬여 어눌한 목소리에서 알코올 냄새가 나는 것만 같았다. 밀레시안은 스스로 몸을 가누지 못해 테이블에 반쯤 몸을 누인 상태에서도 꿋꿋이 술을 입에 털어놓고 있었다. 보다못한 갈색머리의 단원 하나가 밀레시안을 부축하며 일어섰다. 밀레시안은 허우적거리면서도 단원의 어깨에 팔을 걸쳤다. 멀찍이서 그 모습을 바라보던 알터의 눈에 초록의 불이 일었다. 문득 잠결에 들었던 밀레시안의 목소리가 먼 곳에서 아스라이 들리는 것만 같았다.

'질투는 사람의 마음을 농락하며 먹이로 삼는 녹색 눈의 괴물이니까요.'

그가 의지할 사람은 다른 누구도 아닌 자신이기를 바랐다. 밀레시안이 자신을 선택해준다면 얼마나 좋을까. 당장이라도 밀레시안의 이름을 부르며 그에게 달려가고 싶었지만 대검이 보여준 기억들이 알터를 주저하게 만들었다. 알터는 식당문 앞에서 우두커니 선 채 밀레시안을 바라보고 있었다.

"알터어… 알터. 키가 커졌네…?"

"저 알터 아니거든요. 정신 좀 차려 보세요."

"응. 그래, 그래. 알터…."

자신을 부축한 단원을 알터라고 착각했는지 술에 잔뜩 취한 밀레시안은 알터의 이름을 부르며 어깨를 두르지 않은 손으로 단원의 머리를 마구 헤집었다. 알터, 알터. 술이 들어간 목소리는 발음이 새어나가며 반쯤은 알아들을 수 없었지만, 연신 알터의 이름을 부르는 발음은 또렷했다.

알터는 단원에게 다가갔다. 알터가 다가오자 단원은 냉큼 밀레시안을 그에게 넘기고는 쏜살같이 식당을 빠져나갔다. 알터는 노래하듯 자신의 이름을 불러대는 밀레시안을 안듯이 부축한 채 식당을 나섰다. 날숨마다 짙은 술 냄새가 풍겨왔다.

방으로 돌아온 알터는 밀레시안을 침대에 눕혔다. 밀레시안은 자신을 지탱해주던 단단한 몸이 사라지자 허전했는지 주변으로 손을 휘저었다. 밀레시안의 손에 알터의 팔이 잡혔다. 밀레시안은 술에 취해 요염한 미소를 지으며 알터를 침대로 끌어당겼다.

"밀레시안 님, 많이 취하셨나봐요."

"으응…. 알터."

"그거 제 이름이잖아요. 이러시면 정말로……."

당신이 정말로 저를 좋아하는 것 같잖아요.

알터는 뒷말을 삼켰다. 혹여나 그가 들을까봐, 밀레시안이 술에 취해 불러주는 자신의 이름이 너무 달콤해서 술에 취하듯 그에게 취하게 될까봐 두려웠다. 알터는 여전히 밀레시안을 볼 때마다 벅찬 감정이 들었지만 그 이상은 바라지 않았다. 그가 자신을 사랑할 리가 없음을 스스로도 잘 알고 있었다. 알터는 밀레시안의 마음 없는 다정함에 익사할 것만 같았다. 얼결에 침대에 엉덩이를 붙인 알터가 당황하며 몸을 일으키려 할 때였다.

"너도 내가, 취한 것처럼 보여?"

알터를 제 품으로 잡아당긴 밀레시안이 명료한 목소리로 알터의 귓가에 속살거렸다. 알터는 그의 물음에 내포된 속뜻이 마치 내가 널 좋아해, 로 들리는 듯한 착각이 들었다. 밀레시안이 자신을 사랑할 리가 없다. 너무 오래된 짝사랑이 머리를 이상하게 만들어 환청이 들리는 게 틀림없다. 알터는 혹시나 하는 희망을 억누르며 황망한 얼굴로 입술만 달싹였다.

"네?"

"내가 너를 좋아하는 게 그렇게 이상한 거야?"

"……."

"알터 네가 나를 좋아해줬으면 하는 게, 싫어?"

밀레시안은 어지러운지 한쪽 팔을 이마에 대며 눈을 감은 채 물었다. 눈을 감은 밀레시안의 위로 컴컴한 그림자가 머리 위로 드리워졌다. 밀레시안의 팔을 잡아내리자 귀끝까지 붉게 물든 얼굴이 보였다. 정말로 그가 자신과 같은 마음인걸까. 혹시나 술김에 다른 사람에게 뱉어낼 고백을 자신에게 쏟아낸 건 아닐까. 온갖 상념이 알터를 집어삼켰다. 밤마다 별만 보아도 밀레시안이 생각났는데, 이제는 알코올 향기만 맡아도 밀레시안이 생각날 것만 같았다. 울고싶었다.

"밀레시안 님은… 제가, 좋…으세요?"

"응, 응…."

"취한 게 아니라… 정말로, 정말로요? 제가 밀레시안 님을 좋아하는 것처럼요?"

알터가 멍하게 중얼거리자 밀레시안의 팔이 그의 허리를 둘렀다. 대답은 없었지만 등을 타고 끄덕이는 고갯짓에 알터는 머리가 텅 비는 충격을 받았다. 새하얗고 차가운 손이 심장을 잡아 아래로 패대기치는 것처럼 덜컥 내려앉았다. 알터는 이후의 일은 생각하지 않기로 했다. 사실 생각할 수 없다는 것에 가까웠다. 떨리는 손으로 밀레시안의 셔츠를 벗기는 순간부터 알터의 머릿속은 밀레시안만으로 가득 차, 어느 것도 신경쓸 수 없었다.

알터가 제 후드를 끌어올려 벗었다. 옷 아래에 숨겨져있던 판판한 상체가 드러났다. 기사라는 칭호에 걸맞게 그의 몸은 군살 하나 없이 매끈한 근육이 꿈틀거리고 있었고 어린 청년의 몸이라고 생각하기 어려울 정도로 크고작은 흉터로 뒤덮여 있었다. 숨을 마시고 내쉴 때마다 대흉근이 부풀었다가 가라앉기를 반복했다. 상체가 겹쳐지고 묵직한 팔뚝이 밀레시안의 등을 감싸안았다. 콧대가 눌리고 서로의 이가 맞부딪힐 정도로 입을 맞추자 밀레시안은 알터의 머리와 등을 쓰다듬으며 간지럽다는듯 웃었다. 울대를 울리며 가늘게 웃는 목소리에는 알터에 대한 애정이 달콤하게 묻어나는 것만 같았다.

알터의 입술이 밀레시안의 목덜미를 타고 아래로 내려가기 시작했다. 조금 마르고 납작한 가슴골에 입술을 겹치고 매끈한 살갗에 부비자 여린 살결 위로 불그스름한 울혈이 생겼다. 몸 여기저기 생겨나는 키스마크는 침으로 번들거려 더 외설적으로 보였다. 움푹 들어간 허리선 위로 드러난 활모양의 흉곽을 깨물듯 가볍게 잇자국을 내자 들이마시는 숨소리가 야했다.

흔적을 남기는 입술은 점점 담대해져만 갔다. 알터는 늑골을 지나 배꼽 아래까지 쪽쪽 소리를 내며 브리프까지 내려갔다. 허둥지둥 제 바지를 벗어던지면서도 입으로 밀레시안의 속옷을 끌어내렸다. 밀레시안이 다리를 들자 좀 더 수월하게 벗겨진 브리프는 침대 아래 바닥에 널린 옷가지 위에 떨어져 작고 흰 언덕을 쌓았다.

알코올때문인지 오르는 열때문인지 머리가 몽롱했다. 밀레시안은 당장이라도 알터를 밀어내야한다고 생각했지만 몸은 생각과 다르게 움직였다. 치부를 고스란히 보이는 것이 부끄러운 나머지 무릎을 안으로 모으자 조바심이 담긴 손이 허벅지를 잡아 벌렸다. 강제력은 없었지만 정욕에 휩싸인 손길은 조금 우악스럽기까지 했다. 알터가 밀레시안의 성기와 음낭을 조심스럽게 어루만졌다. 누구에게도 보이지 않은 은밀한 부위가 적나라하게 드러난 채 애무를 받는 감각은 마치 뇌가 녹아내릴 것만 같았다. 뭉툭한 코끝이 하복부에 닿았다. 곧이어 밀레시안의 귀두가 축축한 입 속으로 빨려들어갔다.

알터는 밀레시안의 귀두를 핥으며 음경의 기둥과 뿌리까지 한입에 집어삼켰다. 그의 입속은 자신의 샅에 버금갈 정도로 뜨겁고 눅눅했다. 혀가 성기를 감으며 표피를 쓸자 서늘하고 오싹한 감각이 아랫배와 척추를 타고 올라가 머리를 표백시켰다. 알터의 볼점막이 흡착하듯 밀레시안의 것을 빨아당겼다. 저절로 허리가 뒤틀리며 숨막히는 울음이 새어나왔다. 알터의 어깨를 감싸안은 허벅지가 경련했다. 결 좋은 갈색 머리를 잡은 손에 힘이 들어갔다. 밀어내는 것 같기도하고, 더 제 안으로 밀어넣는 것 같기도 한 손길에 알터는 입안에서 밀레시안의 성기를 굴리며 장난스럽게 이를 세워 기둥을 긁었다.

"으흣…!"

그의 어깨에 걸쳐진 다리가 휘청거리며 침대 위로 떨어졌다. 밀레시안의 성기는 어느새 알터의 입 안에서 단단하게 서 있었다. 더운 욕망은 이른 사출을 준비하며 부풀어오르기 시작했다. 흥분에 젖은 성기는 짙은 분홍색으로 물들어 금방이라도 터질 것만 같았다. 밀레시안은 다가오는 사정감에 알터를 밀어냈다. 밀어내는 손길에 알터는 사정을 종용하기라도 하듯 일부러 혀끝을 요도구에 찔러넣었다.

결국 밀레시안은 당장이라도 폭발할 듯한 성감을 참지 못하고 알터의 입 안에 사정했다. 당장이라도 정신을 잃을 것만 같은 수치스러움과 미안함에 얼굴을 들 수가 없었다. 알터는 입을 우물거리며 제 손에 정액을 뱉어냈다. 뭐라고 말을 이을 새도 없이 정액이 묻은 손가락을 밀레시안의 아래로 가져갔다. 윤활제를 대신하기라도 하듯 정액을 꼼꼼하게 펴바르는 손길에 머리가 혼미해졌다.

촘촘한 주름 하나하나까지 매만지던 손가락이 예고없이 불쑥 구멍 안으로 들어갔다. 사정의 여운에 허벅지를 덜덜 떨던 밀레시안은 갑작스러운 삽입에 히익 소리를 내며 입을 벌렸다. 손가락이 안으로 파고들며 점막을 꾹꾹 누르자 구멍이 거세게 수축했다. 알터는 흥분에 젖어 가슴까지 붉게 물든 밀레시안의 얼굴을 응시하면서도 아래를 쑤시는 움직임을 멈추지 않았다. 양 둔부에 힘이 들어가며 알터의 손가락을 밀어냈다. 

"아… 응, 미칠… 아…."

"싫으세요?"

"흑, 아아……."

알터의 물음은 마치 자신을 싫어하느냐 묻는 것만 같아, 밀레시안은 거세게 고개를 저었다. 대답 없이 고개만 젓는 밀레시안에게 알터는 목소리가 듣고싶어요, 따위의 낯간지러운 소리를 하며 계속해서 물었다. 애태우며 대답을 기대하는 그 집요함에 밀레시안은 결국 좋아, 하고 간신히 대답했다. 밀레시안의 대답에 알터의 숨이 잠시 멎었다.

이내 그의 손가락이 아래를 빠져나갔다. 내벽을 채우며 짓누르던 손가락이 사라지자 구멍은 아쉽다는듯 뻐끔거리다가 오므라들었다. 알터는 불거진 제 성기 기둥을 잡고 밀레시안의 아래에 맞추었다. 성기 끝은 프리컴으로 젖어 번들번들했다. 페니스가 오므라든 입구 위로 껄떡거렸다. 열락을 갈구하는 몸은 그 더운 살덩이가 가져다 줄 쾌락을 알아, 다리를 벌리고 알터의 허리를 감싸안았다.

성기가 구멍을 열고 진입했다. 몸을 가르는 빠듯한 고통과 뒤이어 찾아오는 쾌감이 머리를 갉아먹었다. 허벅지와 둔부에 저절로 힘이 들어가고 발가락에 힘이 들어가 아치형으로 곱아들었다. 거칠게 내뱉는 숨과 함께 식은땀이 침대 위로 후드득 떨어졌다.

서로의 상체가 맞닿았다. 서로 엇갈린 심장박동이 하나로 이어질 때까지 알터는 움직이지 않고 밀레시안의 콧등과 눈두덩, 턱선에 잘게 입을 맞추었다. 헐떡이던 숨이 잦아들기가 무섭게 알터가 느릿하게 움직이기 시작했다. 종이 한 장도 끼어들 틈 없이 상체를 붙인 채 허리를 깊숙히 밀어넣었다. 남근을 감싸는 내벽은 늪처럼 그를 안으로 이끌었다. 축축하고 차가운 늪을 닮은 첫사랑은 헤어나지 못할 뜨겁고 깊은 욕정의 수렁으로 변모했다.

알터는 당장이라도 밀레시안을 감싸안고 제 욕심껏 박아대고 싶어 안달이 난 상태였다. 하지만 동공이 풀린 눈으로 고개를 젖히고 숨을 색색 내뱉는 밀레시안은 여태껏 보지 못한 새로운 면모라, 욕심은 잠시 접어두고 밀레시안의 입술을 잘근잘근 씹으며 빨아올렸다. 느린 마찰로 약간의 정액과 프리컴으로 젖은 접합부에서 유독 진득한 소리가 났다.

밀레시안이 코알라처럼 알터의 등허리를 안고 매달리자 알터는 머릿속에 남은 약간의 이성마저 순식간에 휘발되는 것을 느꼈다. 수련을 할 때에 줄곧 칭찬받았던 인내심은 밀레시안의 앞에선 아무런 소용도 없었다. 뒷목을 타고 올라가는 피가 머리를 덥혔다. 깊숙히 넣은 채 뿌리 밑동 부분만 깔짝대던 허릿짓을 멈추고 음낭이 밀레시안의 엉덩이를 때릴 만큼 크게 짓쳐올리자 밀레시안의 몸이 파드득 경련했다.

몸통을 꼭 끌어안으며 짓누르는 무게감과 목끝까지 차오르는 압박감이 익숙해질 무렵이었다. 성기가 빠져나갔다가 안으로 거세게 치달았다. 낯선 감각에 저절로 알터의 남근을 조이자 알터의 입에서 작게 앓는 소리가 새어나왔다. 다시 내벽을 처올리는 페니스는 이전보다 더 깊숙한 곳을 찔렀다. 귀두끝이 점막 안을 쿡쿡 찌르며 짓찧는 박자에 맞춰 밀레시안의 성기에서 맑은 애액이 왈칵 쏟아졌다.

"응, 으응…, 흐으, 알터…!"

성기가 밀레시안의 안으로 들이닥칠 때마다 눈 앞이 일곱의 스펙트럼으로 나누어져 다시 수천의 조각으로 부서지는 것만 같았다. 그조차도 알터로 인한 것이라면 좋았다. 젖은 살이 맞부딪히는 소리는 외설을 넘어 난잡하기까지 했다. 알터가 허리를 밀어올리는 것과 동시에 거친 숨을 내뱉는 두 입술이 겹쳐졌다. 입 안을 파고드는 살덩이는 구멍으로 꾸역꾸역 밀려드는 성기 같았다. 밀레시안은 알터의 등을 감싸안은 채 점점 빨라지는 허릿짓에 몸을 내맡겼다.

굵직한 성기가 예민해진 내벽을 파고드는 감각은 선명하다못해 소름이 끼쳤다. 칼날 위를 걷는 듯한 아슬아슬한 감각이 머릿속을 펑펑 터트렸지만 그의 피스톤질은 느려지는 법이 없었다. 쾌감에 얼굴은 눈물 범벅이 된 지 오래였다. 격렬하게 치대던 성기는 각도를 바꾸어가며 좁은 안 이곳저곳을 들쑤셨다. 망가트릴듯한 기세로 구멍을 엉망으로 헤집던 성기가 성감대를 건드리자 밀레시안의 허리가 파득 튀어올랐다. 알터의 품에 갇힌 탓에 그 움직임은 움찔거림에 가까웠지만 집요하게 예민한 곳을 찔러대는 탓에 더이상 견디기가 힘들었다.

"아, 흑… 싫어, 죽을 것 같아… 알터, 싫, 으응, 싫어… 가고싶어…."

이제는 알터가 닿는 곳곳마다 온 몸이 성감대로 변하는 것 같았다. 가늘고 팽팽해진 정신줄은 당장 끊어지더라도 이상하지 않았다. 오르가슴이 가져오는 강렬한 쾌락은 고통마저 동반했다. 쾅 소리가 날 만큼 들이닥치는 성기에 밀레시안은 새된 비명을 지르며 알터를 밀어냈다. 어린 짐승이 우는 듯한 가련한 울음소리만 새어나왔다. 눈의 초점은 이미 잃어버린 지 오래였다.

알터, 알터. 밀레시안은 알터의 이름을 불렀다. 몸을 떨리게하며 이내 폐를 터트릴 듯한 그 이름. 그 전율은 오르가슴을 연상케 했다.

둔중한 감각이 내려앉으며 밀레시안의 하복부가 긴장으로 딱딱해졌다. 밀레시안의 성기에서 튀어오른 정액이 두 사람의 배를 시허옇게 더럽혔다. 밀레시안이 사정을 하는 와중에도 알터는 욕망대로 제 것을 밀레시안의 안에 쑤셔박았다.

감옥처럼 품에 옭아매인 채 알터를 받아들이던 밀레시안이 무언가를 웅얼거리며 까무룩 정신을 놓았다. 알터는 흐느적거리며 아래로 떨어지는 팔에 깜짝 놀라 그제서야 페니스를 뽑아냈다. 젖은 소리를 내며 빠져나간 성기는 여전히 흉흉하게 서 있었다. 쓰러진 밀레시안의 얼굴은 창백하기 그지없었다. 알터는 잔뜩 부풀어 빠듯한 아래를 무시한 채 허둥대며 밀레시안을 흔들어 깨웠다.

짧은 블랙아웃이 지나고 제정신을 차린 밀레시안이 눈을 뜨자 알터가 눈물을 뚝뚝 흘리며 자신을 바라보고 있었다. 겨우 팔을 밀어 몸을 일으킨 밀레시안은 손을 뻗어 끝없이 쏟아지는 알터의 눈물을 훔쳐주었다. 알터는 밀레시안의 손바닥에 뺨을 부비면서 연신 죄송해요, 죄송해요, 하고 눈물을 죽죽 뽑아댔다. 서늘하게 식은 손 위로 뜨끈한 눈물이 흘러내려 팔꿈치까지 투명한 물길을 만들었다.

"좋아요……."

"손 시원하지? 알터, 네 볼 엄청 뜨거워."

"밀레시안 님이 좋아요……."

손을 겹친 채 볼을 묻는 모습이 귀여워 밀레시안은 웃지 않으려 입술을 깨물었다. 하지만 알터는 그것마저 눈치를 챈 모양인지 쑥쓰러운 얼굴을 하고선 과감하게 밀레시안을 덮쳤다. 몸을 뒤덮었던 성교의 쾌감은 어느새 밤기운에 식어버렸지만 여전히 알터의 아래는 아플 만큼 서 있어서, 밀레시안의 허벅지와 샅을 쿡쿡 찔렀다.

난감한 기색이 어린 밀레시안의 얼굴에 당황한 알터는 다시금 죄송해요! 하고 외치며 근처에 널부러진 옷가지로 아래를 가리곤 방과 연결된 화장실로 뛰어들어갔다. 화장실 문을 닫고 제 성기를 손에 쥐는 그 순간까지도 알터는 실없는 웃음을 참느라 아랫배가 땅기는 것도 느끼지 못했다. 밀레시안이 했던 것마냥 아랫입술을 깨물어도 입꼬리와 광대가 자꾸만 위로 솟아 좀처럼 내려가질 않았다.

(끝)

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹오셀로Othello, 윌리엄 셰익스피어 작. 부하 이아고가 오셀로와 아내를 이간질해 질투를 하도록 만드는 대사.
> 
> * 참고자료: 소설 아르망스Armance, 스탕달(임미경 역), 시공사, 2018.  
>  서평 프루스트Proust, 사무엘 베케트(유예진 역), 워크룸프레스, 2016.  
>  소설 롤리타Lolita, 블라디미르 나보코프(김진준 역), 문학동네, 2013.


	8. 알터밀레 시대물AU로 역키잡 보고싶어서...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2019. 11. 24. 1차초고 공백포함 16,155 자 / 공백미포함 12,258 자  
> * BL, 동양물AU, 유혈묘사, 집착, 역키잡, 유사근친, 강압적 관계 및 취향을 타는 소재가 포함되어 있습니다. 소재에 민감하신 분들은 주의해 주세요.

# 알터밀레 시대물AU로 역키잡 보고싶어서...

알터밀레 / 남밀레른 / BL / 동양물AU / 설정날조 및 캐붕

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

올해로 열일곱 살을 맞는 밀레시안에게 열세 살 된 새 동생이 생긴 것이 그다지 놀라운 소식은 아니었다. 그의 집안은 통상적인 양반 가문이 으레 그렇듯 대대로 벼슬을 받아 나랏일에 종사하며 녹봉을 받는 집안이었고, 그의 아비 역시 당대의 양반들과 별다를 바 없는 전통적인 남성이었기 때문이다.

우리가 밀레시안에게 일어난 이 괴이쩍은 일에 대해 알기 위해서는 그의 부친이 행한 일을 알아야 할 필요가 있다. 그가 저지른 기만은 처와 자식의 신뢰를 저버리는 행위였지만, 그것이 이들에게 놀라운 소식이 아니었던 이유는 앞서 서술한 바와 같이 그의 부친이 세대를 크게 벗어나지 않는 이였다는 것이다. 당시 양반들 사이에서 처첩이나 사생아의 인지는 공공연히 일어나는 일 중의 하나였고, 밀레시안은 처음에는 그런 제 부친의 배신에 그 나잇대의 청년들이 그러하듯 분노하고 화를 내긴 했다.

다만 당시에 만연하던 전통적인 가치관과 밀레시안의 유약한 성정이 맞물려 그 충격과 노여움은 그리 오래가지 않았고, 분노의 화살표 역시 다른 곳으로 향하는 일도 없었다. 그저 존경하고 사랑했던 자신의 아비 역시 기생질과 오입질을 즐기는 천착한 사내라는 평가를 조용히 속으로 더할 뿐이었다.

아무리 밀레시안이 부친의 잘못을 묻어두었다 하더라도, 그 자비가 모친에게까지 감화되기를 바라는 것은 현실적으로 무리가 있는 일이라. 안채에서는 나이든 여성의 울음소리가 끊이지 않았으며 매 아침 밀레시안이 문안을 드리러 갈 때마다 그의 모친은 겨우 그친 눈물을 다시 쏟아내며 지아비에 대한 불만을 토로하곤 했다. 주인 마님의 불편한 심기는 즉각적으로 아랫사람들이 처리해야 할 몫이었다. 이쯤에면 여러분도 눈치챘다시피 집안의 종들 역시 굴러들어온 사생아를 곱게 보지 않았고, 개중에 몇몇은 주인 마님의 학대에 적극적으로 가담하기까지 이르렀다.

덕분에 안채에서는 가끔 회초리가 공기를 날카롭게 가르는 소리와 함께 울음을 참는 어린 소년의 울먹임도 새어나오곤 했다. 그럴 때마다 밀레시안은 의식적으로 시선을 아래로 내리깔고 외면한 채 황급히 사랑채로 발을 옮겼다. 그 탓에 밀레시안과 그의 새 동생이 마주하게 된 것은 부친의 고백 이후로도 한참이나 이후의 일이었고, 그들이 만난 장소가 아비의 앞도 어미의 회초리 옆에서도 아닌, 행랑채의 어둑한 뒷마당이었던 것 역시 어찌보면 당연한 일이리라.

밀레시안이 알터를 발견하게 된 것은 지극히 우연이었다. 그날은 유독 달이 밝은 밤이었다. 자신의 앞으로 올라온 탕약을 전부 들이킨 밀레시안은 쓴맛을 입가심하기 위해 곶감을 두어 개 집어들었다. 곶감을 입 안에서 녹이며 천천히 창밖을 바라보다가, 사랑채와 행랑채를 잇는 돌담 너머로 작은 그림자가 어룽거리는 것을 발견했다. 도둑이 들기에는 이른 시간이었고 무엇보다 밤손님이라기엔 다섯 척(*약 150cm)정도로 작았다. 마침 구름이 달을 가리는 바람에 담장위에 진 음영이 흐려졌다.

혹 도깨비일까 싶은 생각에 밀레시안은 조심스럽게 창문을 넘어 밖으로 나왔다. 버선만 신은 채 발소리를 죽여 가까이 다가갔다. 마침 부는 바람에 구름에 가렸던 달이 모습을 드러내며 창백한 빛을 쏟아냈다. 늦봄에 가냘픈 가지 끝에서 피어난 초록잎들이 바람에 흩날려 청량한 소리가 났다. 바람이 불 때마다 이리저리 헝클어지는 갈색 머리카락이 눈에 들어왔다. 곧이어 밀레시안의 시선을 잡아끈 것은 녹청색 눈동자였다. 밀레시안은 아이를 본 순간, 그가 자신의 배다른 동생임을 한 눈에 알아차렸다.

담장의 구석에 웅크려있던 알터와 눈이 마주쳤다. 어둠에 몸을 숨긴 채 밥을 먹고 있던 모양인지 입가와 손에 밥알이 몇 개 붙어있었다. 손에 든 주먹밥은 양반가의 석반이라기에는 초라했다. 요 근래 종들의 낌새가 수상쩍다 싶었지만 이정도로 천대시할 줄은 몰랐기에 밀레시안의 눈썹이 불쾌함으로 꿈틀거렸다.

밀레시안의 굳은 표정이 자신의 탓이라 여겼는지 알터의 눈동자가 불안함으로 이리저리 흔들렸다. 알터는 잔뜩 얼어붙은 채 금방이라도 울 것같은 얼굴로 훌쩍거리기 시작했다.

"죄, 죄송해요. 훔치려고 한 건 아니에요."

"훔쳐? 종들은 무얼 하길래 저녁마저 안 주더냐?"

밀레시안이 알터에게 다가가자 어깨가 움츠러들었다. 몸을 옹송그리면서도 신록을 닮은 두 개의 눈동자는 밀레시안을 뚫어져라 응시하고 있었다. 홀린듯 자신을 바라보는 알터에게 밀레시안은 더이상의 대답을 들을 기대도 않았다는 듯 작은 한숨을 쉬었다. 밀레시안의 한숨에 알터는 그 역시 경을 칠까 두려워 긴장을 놓지 않은 채 밀레시안이 하는 양을 지켜만 보았다.

밀레시안은 알터를 남기고 다시 제 방으로 돌아가는 대신 몸을 굽혀 알터와 눈높이를 맞추고 소맷귀에 넣어둔 곶감을 꺼내 건네주었다. 한참 동안이나 밀레시안의 의도를 가늠하던 알터는 밀레시안이 아, 하고 입을 벌리자 얼떨결에 그를 따라 입을 벌렸다. 곶감의 달금한 맛이 입 안에 감돌았다. 알터는 여전히 곶감을 문 채 뻣뻣하게 굳어있다가, 밀레시안이 제 머리를 마구 헤집으며 피식 웃을 때에야 허둥대며 꾸벅 인사를 했다.

게 눈 감추는 허겁지겁 곶감을 먹어치우는 알터의 모습에 밀레시안은 연민을 느꼈다. 그간 내색은 하지 않았지만 밀레시안 역시 부친의 부정으로 태어난 사생아에 대한 반감과 꺼림이 남아있었다. 밀레시안이 지금 느끼는 이 감정은 원망의 화살촉이 부친을 향하기 보다는 그것이 부당하다는 것을 알면서도 알터에게로 향하고 있었다는 것에 대한 죄책감의 감정이리라. 친모가 교육을 빙자한 학대를 하는 것을 알고 있음에도 불구하고 모르는 척 했던 자신에 대한 부끄러움이요, 그조차도 온전히 자신에게 배당된 몫인 양 침묵으로 수용하는 알터에 대한 지독한 불편함이기도 했다.

밀레시안은 알터를 자신의 방으로 데려가는 것을 포기-밀레시안이 아직 알터에 대한 거부감과 낯가림이 남아있다는 것은 부인하지 않겠으며 사실을 알게 된 모친이 길길이 날뛰는 모습 역시 보고싶지 않은 연유이기도 했다-하고 소매에서 또 다른 간식거리를 꺼내주었다. 알터는 밀레시안의 손에 든 곶감과 당과를 바라보며 눈을 빛냈고, 밀레시안은 알터의 조막만 한 손에 가득 음식을 쥐어주곤 몸을 일으켰다. 작은 손은 아이의 것 답게 말랑말랑하고 부드러웠다.

"내일 나를 찾아오렴. 네 조반까지 준비하라 일러두마."

알터는 놀란 표정으로 밀레시안을 멀뚱멀뚱 바라보다가, 밀레시안이 기다리마, 하고 희미하게 웃자 그제서야 연신 고개를 끄덕였다. 밀레시안이 그렇게 말을 남기고 몸을 돌려 사랑채로 걸어가는 동안, 알터는 하염없이 그의 뒷모습을 바라보기만 했다. 밀레시안이 준 곶감은 다디달아서, 그 단 맛이 한참 동안 입 안에 남아 있었다.

밀레시안과 알터의 첫 만남 이후로 둘은 빠른 속도로 친근해졌다. 때로 밀레시안이 등청하는 부친을 따라 외출을 할 때에면 어김없이 알터를 위해 몰래 찹쌀떡이나 약과 따위를 사서 알터에게 건네주곤 했는데, 사실 알터에게 그런 것은 그다지 중요하지 않았다. 그저 밀레시안과 함께 시간을 공유하는 행위만이 세상의 전부였을 뿐이다. 이따금씩 씨름을 한다거나 나무에 걸린 연을 내리기 위해 무동을 탈 때처럼 몸이 맞닿을 때, 공연히 손발이 저릿해지고 눈물이 날 만큼 애틋해지곤 했다. 알터는 그런 애틋함을 생리적 거북함으로 받아들였으나 밀레시안에 대한 형제애-동성인데다 이복이라고는 하나 형제를 성적 상대로 인식하기에는 너무나 어렸으므로 알터는 이것을 형제애라고 받아들였다-로 억누르며 서로의 일상에 깊게 배여갔다.

해가 찰수록 알터의 뼈대도 점점 차올라, 어느새 밀레시안의 키를 넘어서게 되는 데에는 그리 오랜 시간이 걸리진 않았다. 어릴 적부터 유난히 잔병치레가 많았던 탓이기도 했지만 자신의 이복 형을 지켜주겠다는 알터의 치기어린 욕망도 꽤나 큰 공헌을 한 덕이었다. 이제 더이상 밀레시안이 알터의 눈높이를 맞추기 위해 쪼그려 앉거나 허리를 굽히는 일도 없었고, 알터의 머리를 이리저리 헝클어트리며 쓰다듬는 일도 없었지만, 그럼에도 여전히 알터에게 그의 이복 형은 밤하늘의 별처럼 바라볼 수밖에 없는 존재였다.

밀레시안의 모친이 계속해서 행하는 학대와 부친의 방관은 알터로 하여금 자신이 태어나서는 안 되는 존재라는 인식을 심어주었다. 그런 알터의 어두운 면을 일찍이 깨달은 밀레시안은 부러 아침 일찍이 알터를 데리고 토끼 사냥을 가거나 저잣거리를 돌아다니며 제 어미에게서 알터를 해방시켜주곤 했다. 알터는 밀레시안이 손을 내밀 때마다 주저없이 그의 손을 잡고 솟을대문을 나섰고, 그런 그 둘의 우애는 미담의 형식으로 세간의 소문에 오르내리곤 했다.

알터를 못마땅하게 여긴 밀레시안의 모친은 그 둘의 형제애에 상당한 반감을 느꼈다. 그녀의 지아비에 대한 왜곡된 원망임과 동시에 몸 약한 장자의 자리를 위태롭게 할 위협으로 다가온 것이다. 그녀는 알터가 제 친모의 기일에 맞추어 기도를 하러 간다는 사실을 알고 있었고 종종 시덥지않은 트집을 잡아 그조차 못하도록 노골적인 수로 음습한 쾌감을 충족시키곤 했다. 그녀가 그럴 때마다 알터는 초록 눈동자를 내리깔고 묵묵히 불평을 받아들였다. 외려 가시방석에 앉은 것은 밀레시안이었다.

밀레시안의 어미가 부린 심술은 그 일, 그러니까 정확히 말하자면 밀레시안이 물에 빠진 소동의 골자를 이루는 데 한 몫하고 있었다.

밀레시안이 안채에 발을 내디뎠을 무렵이었다. 날카롭고 높은 목소리가 경을 치는 일이 어디 한두번이겠냐마는, 여느 때와 다른 점이라면 안채의 대청에서 회초리 소리와 함께 울려퍼졌어야 할 소리가 작은 연못이 딸린 후원에서 들렸다는 점이었다. 밀레시안이 안채의 후원에 들어서자마자 본 것은 밀레시안의 모친과, 무릎을 꿇고 묵묵히 그녀의 독설을 받아내는 알터의 뒷모습이었다. 그녀의 뒤에는 두어 명의 시종이 시립한 채 알터를 내려다보고 있었다. 밀레시안은 서둘러 걸어가 그녀의 앞을 막아섰다.

"어머니. 무슨 일이 있으셨습니까. 고정하시고 소자에게 무슨 일인지 알려주세요."

"아무 일도 없었습니다. 이건 어미와 둘째…의 일이니 그대가 나설 일이 아닙니다."

그녀가 알터를 둘째라 부른 것은 그리 오래된 일이 아니었기 때문인지 종종 그녀는 알터를 지칭할 때마다 부자연스러운 어투가 튀어나오곤 했다. 밀레시안은 얼굴을 굳힌 채 뒤에 선 시종에게 눈짓했다. 제 주인과 밀레시안의 눈치를 살피던 종이 조심스럽게 입을 열었다.

"마님의 옥가락지가 없어져서 찾던 중이었습니다. 지나가던 시비가 말하길 둘째 도련님께서 연못에 작은 가락지 비슷한 걸 던졌다는 증언이……."

"아, 아니예요. 밀레시안 형님, 저는 절대 훔치지 않았습니다. 연못은 그냥, 그냥 붕어에게 먹이를 주었던 것 뿐이에요. 정말이에요."

알터가 화들짝 놀라 밀레시안의 옷깃을 잡아당겼다. 알터의 얼굴은 억울함과 두려움에 휩싸여 잔뜩 일그러져 있었다. 밀레시안은 자신의 모친이 알터의 뺨에 남긴 불그스름한 손자국을 찾았다. 밀레시안은 당장이라도 알터를 데리고 후원을 빠져나가고 싶었다. 하지만 이 사태를 제대로 해결하지 않으면 앞으로도 이런 일이 비일비재하리라.

"그 가락지가 어머니께 소중한 물건입니까?"

"그럼요, 소첩이 시집올 때 대감께서 친히 선물하신 귀한 물건이고 말고요! 그걸 저 아이가……."

"연못에 빠트렸다고요."

밀레시안은 말이 끝나기가 무섭게 그대로 연못으로 직행했다. 후원에 모인 자들 너나할 것 없이 경악에 물들어 밀레시안의 이름을 외쳤지만 그는 아랑곳 않은 채 허리를 굽혀 연못 이곳저곳을 휘젓기 시작했다. 기다란 도포가 물에 젖으며 밀레시안의 팔다리에 들러붙었다. 비단잉어는 밀레시안이 자신을 잡을까싶어 그의 팔을 이리저리 피해다녔다. 맑은 연못물이 흙과 자갈이 부옇게 일어 금세 혼탁해졌다.

"밀레시안! 무슨 짓을 하는건가요, 나오세요. 당장!"

"아우의 잘못이 곧 소자의 잘못입니다. 어머니께서 귀히 여기는 물건이라 하시니 찾을 때 까지 나오지 않겠습니다. 알터, 옷 걷고 들어와. 같이 찾자."

"아우라니요! 이 어미의 배에서 낳은 자식은 그대 뿐입니다. 가뜩이나 약한 몸에 폐병이라도 걸리면 어찌하려 그러십니까. 정녕 어미가 죽는 꼴을 보고싶으신 건가요!"

"어머니께서 알터에게 경을 치실 때 늘 하시던 말씀을 잊으셨습니까? 내 너를 낳지는 않았으나 첫째와 다름 없이 대하고 있느니라, 너의 행동거지 하나하나가 아비와 가문을 대표하는 것이니 이리 혼을 내는 것이다, 하셨지 않습니까."

밀레시안은 그녀에게 뼈가 있는 대답을 읊으면서도 연못을 휘젓는 것에 여념이 없었다. 모친의 서슬 퍼런 시선과 알터의 난처해 하는 모습은 보지 않아도 선명했다. 밀레시안과 모친 사이의 팽팽한 긴장감이 이어졌다. 두 사람의 그런 긴장을 깨트린 것은 안채에서 헐레벌떡 뛰어나온 시비였다. 심부름꾼 아이는 찾았습니다, 하고 숨 찬 목소리를 내뱉으며 손 안에서 비취색 가락지를 보여주었고, 그제서야 밀레시안은 순순히 알터의 손에 이끌려 연못에서 벗어났다.

속곳까지 젖어 옷이 몸에 들러붙는 바람에 움직일 때마다 흰 살갗이 보였다. 밀레시안의 모친은 두 아들들을 쏘아보고는 아무 말도 하지 않고 몸을 돌려 안채로 향했고, 시종들은 닦을 것과 더운 물을 준비하겠다며 분주하게 자리를 비웠다.

요란하던 후원은 어느새 밀레시안과 알터, 둘만이 남았다. 곧 겨울이 다가올 무렵이라 젖은 옷에 닿는 바람은 매서웠다. 밀레시안의 입술이 금세 시퍼렇게 질린 것을 발견하곤 알터가 울먹였다.

"형님! 괜찮으세요? 옷이… 다 젖었지 않습니까. 이렇게 옷이 젖어 있으면 감기에 걸릴 거예요! 제가 여벌 옷을 준비해 올 테니, 일단 빨리 옷을 벗……."

"괜찮아, 알터. 진정해."

"제, 제제제제, 제가 말실수를…! 혹시 추우시다면 제가 옷을 벗어드…, 아니, 음… 저때문에… 죄송해요, 형님."

그는 굉장히 횡설수설하며 옷을 벗어주었다. 알터가 벗어준 겉옷은 밀레시안의 어깨를 덮고도 약간 남아있었다. 밀레시안은 흘끔 알터를 올려다 보았다. 밀레시안은 새삼 그가 많이 컸다는 생각을 했다. 예전같았으면 굵은 눈물 방울을 뚝뚝 흘려댔을텐데, 이제는 자신을 걱정해주기까지 이른 것이다. 제 키를 훌쩍 넘은 동생이었지만 여전히 밀레시안의 눈에는 돌담 구석에 숨어 있던 어린아이로만 보였다. 밀레시안은 씩 웃으며 팔을 올려 알터의 머리를 마구 헤집었다. 손에는 여전히 물기가 남아있어 알터의 머리를 헝클어트릴 때마다 머리가 차분하게 가라앉았다.

"누명이 벗겨졌으니 다행이지?"

"몸도 좋지 않으신 형님께 폐만 끼쳐서…… 죄송해요."

밀레시안은 희미하게 웃으며 알터의 손을 잡았다. 최근 검을 배운다고 하더니 그 말이 영 거짓은 아니었는지 부드러웠던 손은 굳은살이 박여 거칠거칠했다.

"네가 괜찮으면 됐어. 어서 가자, 날이 춥다."

알터는 잡힌 손을 고쳐잡아 되려 그의 손을 감쌌다. 물에 들어간 시간이 그리 오래는 아니었지만 날이 추운 탓에 밀레시안의 손은 얼음장같이 차가웠다. 그는 조금도 개의치 않고 잡은 손에 힘을 주었다. 자신의 체온으로 그를 덥혀주기라도 할 것처럼. 꼭 그렇게 하겠다는 양.

후원에서의 소동때문에 밀레시안은 한동안 자리보전을 해야 했다. 밀레시안의 열이 펄펄 끓는 바람에 의원의 방문이 끊이질 않았다. 당연하게도, 병문안을 온 알터를 발견한 밀레시안의 모친은 길길이 날뛰었다. 그녀는 알터를 보자마자 몸을 일으켜 다짜고짜 그의 어깨와 멱살을 잡고 흔들었다.

"네가! 천한 출신인 네놈 따위가, 가문의 장자를 이 지경으로 만들었어! 어찌 이럴 수가 있느냐, 우리가 네게 무슨 잘못을 했관데!"

밀레시안과 시종들이 채 말릴 새도 없었다. 그녀의 기세는 굉장히 사나워 그 행동이 광증에 가까워 보였다. 알터는 그녀의 비난과 모욕을 당연히 제 몫인 것마냥 묵묵히 받아들였고, 상황을 종결시킨 것은 뒤따라 들어온 그의 부친이었다. 대청에서 내자의 발악을 관조하고 있던 그는, 제가 저지른 부정의 결과-자신의 서자-에게 통보하듯 입을 열었다.

"벨바스트에는 마족과의 전쟁이 치열해 무관이 부족하다더구나. 전장만큼 출신을 아니 보는 곳도 없다. 가서 가문을 위해 목숨을 바치거라."

언뜻 듣기에 그의 말은 알터를 가문의 일원으로 인정한다는 뜻으로 들렸지만, 기실 그 속에 숨겨진 뜻은 분란을 처리하기 위해 알터와 밀레시안을 멀찍이 떼어놓으려는 속셈임이 뻔했다. 전사라도 한다면 골칫거리 하나를 더는 셈이기도 했다. 밀레시안은 아비의 말이 마치 죄인의 사형을 선고하는 형조판서의 목소리처럼 들렸고, 그의 언도를 취소하지 않으면 안 될 것으로 인식했다. 열이 올라 초점이 흐릿한 와중에도, 밀레시안은 힘겹게 몸을 일으켰다.

"안 됩니다. 안 돼요. 아시지 않습니까, 가봤자 개죽음밖에 더 당한다는 것을요. 아버지, 그 말씀을 거두어 주십시오. 제발."

"가겠습니다."

알터의 대답에 밀레시안은 속이 끊어지는 듯한 아픔을 느꼈고, 차가운 연못에 몸을 던지는 날카로움을 느꼈으며, 흡사 그보다 더 이전, 부친에게서 알터의 존재를 들었을 때와 같은 배신감이 겨울 바람처럼 몰아치는 것을 느꼈다. 온갖 감정이 뒤섞여 몸을 덥혔다. 분명 자신의 높은 열은 이때문이리라. 밀레시안의 눈이 단숨에 알터에게로 향했다. 두 쌍의 눈이 마주쳤다. 신록의 푸른색을 연상케했던 그의 눈동자에는 이미 단단한 결의가 차 있었다.

"어릴 적에, 형님께서 저를 발견하지 않으셨더라면 저는 아마 말라죽고 말았을 것입니다. 밀레시안 형님은 제 생명의 은인이나 다름없습니다."

"알터!"

"벨바스트마저 무너지면 다음은 도성이겠지요. 형님께서 거두어 주신 목숨이니, 형님을 지키기 위해 쓰겠습니다."

격앙된 밀레시안의 호명에도 알터는 차분히 가라앉은 목소리로 말을 이었다. 초연한 알터의 말에 방 안은 차가운 물을 뒤집어쓴 것마냥 정적이 감돌았다. 노장은 심기불편한 얼굴로 서 있었고, 그의 아내는 비소를 짓고 있었으며, 두 아들들은 가만히 서로를 바라보고만 있을 따름이었다. 알터는 밀레시안을 향해 무언가를 말할 듯 입술만 달싹이다가 이내 피곤한 웃음을 지으며 짧게 목례를 하고 방을 빠져나갔다.

그로부터 두 시진이 채 지나지 않아 알터의 출정일이 결정되었다. 출정일은 이틀 후로, 군부의 욕심으로 갑작스럽게 추진된 출정인 탓에 집안은 그의 준비로 한참 동안 분주했다. 알터는 차라리 잘 된 일이라 생각했다. 밀레시안을 보지 못하는 것은 분명히 괴로운 일이 될 터였으나 그에게서 멀어진다면 더이상 밀레시안이 자신으로 인해 다치지 않으리라는 판단에 반쯤은 충동적으로 내린 결정이었다. 알터는 전쟁에서 반드시 승전해 당당하게 제 형의 옆자리에 서겠다 마음먹었다.

해가 한참 이울었을 때부터 밀레시안의 신열은 무섭도록 끓어오르기 시작했다. 열은 이틀 밤낮을 가리지 않고 밀레시안을 괴롭혔으며, 그바람에 밀레시안은 알터를 전송하지 못하고 이불 아래에 갇혀 있어야 했다. 알터가 출정 직전 밀레시안의 방을 찾아왔지만 모친의 성화로 얼굴조차 보지 못한 채, 닫힌 문 너머로 종종 서신을 보내겠다는 말만 남기고 도망치듯 자리를 뜰 수밖에 없었다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

알터는 전장에서도 늘 꼬박꼬박 서신을 보냈다. 종이 위에 밀레시안의 이름을 적을 때마다 어쩐지 그의 얼굴이 떠올라, 보고싶을 때마다 써내린 편지는 약간의 과장을 더해 서신의 양은 알터의 책상 높이까지 쌓일 정도였다. 이따금씩 도성에서 밀레시안의 답장이 올 때면 그는 하루종일 그 한 장짜리 답장을 읽고 또 읽었다. 밀레시안이 보내는 답장의 말미에는 알터가 돌아오고 싶다면 언제든지 맞아주겠다고 늘 적혀 있었지만 사실 알터는 다시 도성으로 돌아갈 생각은 거의 하지 않고 있었고 내키지도 않았다. 그에게 도성은 밀레시안 외에는 어떠한 의미도 가지지 못했기 때문에.

하지만 그는 곧 그 생각을 고쳐먹는 수밖에 없었는데, 잠시 피접¹을 간다는 답신을 마지막으로 더이상 어떠한 서신도 왕래하지 않았기 때문이었다. 처음에는 평소보다 조금 늦는 답신에 조급해지긴 했을망정 불안해 하지는 않았다. 편지를 물어다 주는 부엉이가 도성으로 사라진 지 보름쯤 지나자 알터는 초조해지기 시작했다. 혹여 그에게 무슨 일이 생긴 것은 아닐까. 그는 밀레시안의 병이 악화되었다거나 피접을 가는 길에 변고를 당한 것이 아닐까 하는 생각에 가슴이 덜컥 내려앉았다.

집안에 대한 약간의 거부감만 극복한다면 오랜만에 밀레시안의 얼굴을 볼 수 있을지도 모를 일이었기에, 타라로 돌아가는 것을 염두에 두고 고민할 무렵이었다. 막사를 빙빙 돌며 고민에 잠겨있던 알터의 등을 떠민 것은 지나가는 병사 몇몇이 나누는 대화였다.

"며칠 전에 도성에 갔더니 마족의 땅으로 유학을 갈 이를 모집한다는 방이 붙어있더군."

"유학생을 모집한다니?"

"어허, 이사람. 말이 유학생이지 뜯어보면 볼모나 다름 없는 신세 아니겠나. 안그래도 미약한 왕권이니 이참에 세도가 집안의 후계자들을 볼모로 보내서 왕권도 강화시키고 마족과 화친도 맺을 속셈이라는 소문이 파다하다네. 밀레시안이라고 했던가? 그 도령은 집안이 위태로워질까봐 아예 스스로 자원했다 하더군. 참 독하다는 말 밖에 안 나와."

전쟁은 수 년간 지지부진했고 승기는 쉽사리 잡히지 않았으니 상부에서도 슬슬 휴전을 준비하자는 의견이 하나둘씩 나오고 있었다. 적들의 기세는 꺾일 기미가 보이지 않아 패전하고 배상금을 무느니 차라리 잠시 시간이라도 벌자는 속셈이리라. 마족측에서도 공으로 넘어갈 리 없으니 적당한 인질을 넘기면서도 왕권에 위협이 될 만한 싹을 처리할 수 있는 최고의 방안이었다.

그럼에도 그들의 대화에서 알터에게 굉장한 충격과 배신감을 가져온 것은 밀레시안의 이야기였다. 그는 더이상 합리적인 판단이 불가능했다. 알터는 잠시 그곳에 멈춰서서 곰곰이 무언가를 생각하다가 담담하게 막사로 돌아가 자신의 검을 챙겼다. 알터가 병영을 나서자 보초를 맡던 병사 몇몇이 알터를 잡아세웠다. 병사들은 잠시 근처를 둘러보고 오겠다는 그의 말에 수긍하며 다시 제자리로 돌아갔고, 알터는 대륙으로 향하는 배에 비밀스럽게 몸을 실었다.

해가 한참 이울었을 때부터 밀레시안의 신열은 무섭도록 끓어오르기 시작했다. 열은 밤낮을 가리지 않고 밀레시안을 괴롭혔다. 손끝과 발끝이 저리고 정신이 혼미해져 자신이 앉아있는지 누워있는지도 모를 만큼 어지러웠다. 금방이라도 숨이 멎을 듯한 충동에 발작하며 몸을 일으켰다. 방 안은 새카만 먹을 풀어놓은듯 어두워, 마치 어둠이 숨통을 죄고 있는 것만 같았다. 밀레시안은 손을 더듬어 창문을 열었다. 창백한 달빛이 방 안으로 쏟아져 들어와 방 안을 밝혔다.

밤바람은 생각보다 매서웠지만 열에 들뜬 몸은 그마저 시원하게 느껴졌다. 밀레시안은 바람을 맞으며 잠시동안 알터를 생각했다. 저 멀리 요양을 간다는 편지를 마지막으로 더이상의 답신은 보내지 않았다. 그는 알터가 자신에 대해 품고 있는 애틋한 감정을 어렴풋이 알고 있었고 자신이 없는 본가는 그에게 어떠한 의미를 가지지 못함 역시 알고 있음에도, 알터에게 전장에서 돌아올 수 있는 도피처가 남아있다는 사실을 남겨두고 싶었기 때문이었다. 그것이 그저 자신의 우둔한 미련일지라도.

소식은 자신이 마족의 땅에 도착할 쯔음에야 알터에게 닿을 것이다. 밀레시안은 남은 미련의 찌꺼기마저 잘 갈무리해 집어넣고 어른이 된 알터의 모습을 상상해 보았다. 그러기 위해 시야를 올려야 볼 수 있는 눈동자, 딱딱하고 따뜻한 손바닥, 마지막으로 방문 너머로 들었던 목소리를 떠올렸다. 그는 곧 어느 여인이라도 한 번쯤은 뒤돌아 볼 법한 준수한 청년이 되어 있으리라. 여왕은 그가 전쟁터에서 세운 공로를 높이 살 것이며, 위태로운 집안은 자신이 볼모로 잡혀가는 대가로 그 명맥이 끊이지는 않을 것이다. 밀레시안은 알터가 타라로 돌아왔을 때, 자신이 닦아둔 평탄하고 아름다운 길 위를 걷기를 바랐다. 그의 삶은 너무나 오래 외면당하고 상실만이 가득찬 삶이었으므로.

어쩌면 이것은 도피인지도 몰랐다. 형님, 하고 줄곧 따르던 아이를 내팽겨치고 그를 구제해 줄 유일한 손마저 스스로 감춰버리는. 그가 자신의 선택을 어떻게 받아들일지 알지 못했으나 밀레시안은 자신의 방식으로 알터를 끝까지 책임지려 했다. 그것이 자신이 알터에게 제공해줄 수 있는 유일한 애정이었다.

밤이 내려앉은 저택에는 유독 을씨년스러운 정적만이 감돌았다. 밀레시안은 그 이질적인 심상에 고개를 갸웃거리며 몸을 일으켰다. 다급한 발소리와 함께 장지문이 열렸다. 어린 종복이 사색이 된 채 외치는 소리에 밀레시안은 머리가 새하얗게 표백된 듯 아무 생각도 하지 못했다.

"크, 큰일났습니다! 둘째 도련님이… 흑, 알터 도련님이 돌아오셔서 주인나리와 마님을…!"

종복은 자초지종을 설명도 않은 채 한시바삐 피해야 한다며 다급히 밀레시안의 손을 잡아 이끌었다. 그바람에 밀레시안의 몸이 크게 휘청이며 종복의 옆으로 고꾸라졌다. 바닥에 쓰러지기 직전, 밀레시안을 받아든 것은 종복의 팔보다 더 굵고 탄탄한 팔이었다. 옷소매 사이로 서늘한 바람의 냄새가 배어있었다.

아니, 밤바람이 아니라 섬뜩한 피냄새였다. 밀레시안은 곧 자신의 머리맡에 내려앉는 목소리와 향취를 통해 팔의 주인을 알아차렸다. 밀레시안은 고개를 들어 그의 눈을 마주보았다.

"형님. 그간 잘 계셨어요? 소제가 보고싶지는 않으셨어요?"

"알터."

"너무 늦게 온 게 아닐까 걱정했는데 다행이에요. 저멀리 피접 가신다 하고 소식이 없어 많이 걱정했거든요."

"네가 왜 여기 있는 게야. 그리고 네 옷에 묻은 피는…?"

밀레시안의 팔을 잡았던 종복은 팔이 잘린 채 구석에 혼절해 있었다. 밀레시안이 속삭이듯 말하는 목소리를 들은 알터는 한 손에 든 거대한 검을 등 뒤에 고쳐매고 밀레시안의 어깨를 감싸안았다. 밀레시안은 알터의 옷 여기저기로 튄 핏방울들과 직선에 가까운 원주처럼 묻은 핏자국들로, 그의 칼 아래에 숨을 멎은 이들이 한두 명이 아님을 직감했다.

"아버지는, 어머니는? 무슨 일이 일어난 거야, 알터."

"돌아가셨어요. 두분 다. 시종들도 전부요."

"어떻게… 설마 네가…? 어째서?"

긍정을 표하는 끄덕임은 흔들림이 없었다. 밀레시안은 자신의 어깨를 붙잡은 손을 떼어냈다. 알터의 손은 어릴 때처럼 말랑말랑하지도, 이전처럼 따뜻하지도 않았다. 생채기가 가득했고 피가 잔뜩 묻어있었으며, 차갑게 식어 있었다. 밤바람이 차기 때문일까, 그의 손에 묻은 피때문일까. 밀레시안은 코를 찌르는 싱싱한 비린내에 현기증이 일었다.

주춤주춤 뒷걸음질하며 알터를 피했지만 얼마 가지못해 벽이 등에 닿았다. 밀레시안은 두려운 눈으로 알터를 바라보았다. 알터의 두 눈동자와 마주쳤다. 그것은 어릴때와 똑같이 신록의 어린 초록색을 닮아있었으나, 신록의 푸른 시기는 불행히도 짧은 것처럼, 밀레시안이 알던 동경의 시선을 가진 알터는 더이상 그곳에 없었다. 눈 앞의 이 자는 자신의 사랑하는 동생이었으며, 동시에 부모를 죽이는 패륜아이기도 했다.

"왜 무서워하세요? 설마 제가 사랑하는 형님까지 죽이려 들겠습니까."

밀레시안은 숨이 막히는 듯한 두려움을 느끼며 겨우 입을 열었다. 목소리는 형편없이 떨렸다.

"오, 오지마."

알터는 밀레시안 앞으로 성큼 걸어가 떨리는 그의 입술에 입을 맞추었다. 고통스러운 듯한 침음이 흘러나왔다. 밀레시안은 결국 울음을 터트릴 수밖에 없었다. 어느새 훌쩍 커버린 손은 거침없이 밀레시안의 창의를 벗겼다. 한꺼풀씩 옷이 벗겨질 때마다 나뭇잎이 바람에 흔들리는 소리가 났다. 열린 창문을 타고 밤바람이 들어오자 흰 목덜미 위로 소름이 돋았다. 알터는 밀레시안의 목덜미에 입술을 묻으며 그의 몸을 달래듯 쓸어내렸다.

"제가 천자문을 막 배우기 시작할 때 가장 먼저 쓴 것이 무엇인지 아십니까?"

"으흑…!"

"형님의 함자였습니다. 백 번쯤 쓰면 형님처럼 의연한 사람이 될 수 있을까 싶어 정말로 백 번을 썼어요. 하하… 이렇게, 형님께서 저를 밀어낼 거라곤 상상도 못하고 말이에요."

알터의 입술은 아래로 내려가 딱딱하게 굳은 유륜을 물었다. 축축한 살덩이가 뾰족하게 날을 세워 유두를 짓뭉개자 밀레시안의 입에서 간지러운 것 같기도 하고, 치욕스러운 것 같기도 한 신음이 흘렀다. 알터는 밀레시안의 등을 감싸안고 몸을 돌려 바닥에 놓여진 금침 위로 조심스럽게 움직였다. 밀레시안이 자리에서 일어난 지 얼마 지나지 않은 터라 약간의 온기가 남아있었다.

아직 열이 다 내리지 않은 탓에 밀레시안의 몸은 차게 식은 알터의 손길에 더 예민하게 반응했다. 입술이 지나간 자리마다 흰 살갗 위로 천박한 잇자국이 남았다. 붉은색, 혹은 보라색. 그의 이가 마른 살갗을 찢어발길듯 짓씹어대고 혀가 강하게 빨아당기자, 밀레시안은 허리를 뒤틀며 알터의 이름을 불렀다. 그는 밀레시안의 속곳마저 벗기고 긴장으로 납작하게 들어간 아랫배를 핥아댔다. 신열로 민감해진 감각은 알터로 인해 더디지만 착실하게 아래를 부풀리고 있었다.

"예전에는 세상의 중심이 형님을 기준으로 돌아간다고 생각한 적이 있습니다."

"아… 알터…."

"어느 하나도 부럽지 않았어요. 외려, 모든 것이 형님께 있다는 것이 당연하다고 생각했거든요."

달아오른 성기가 적나라했다. 밀레시안이 부끄러움에 눈을 꾹 감으며 손으로 치부를 가리자 알터가 그의 손을 잡고 손등뼈 위에 입을 맞추었다. 알터의 성마른 손길이 밀레시안의 허벅지를 잡아올리자, 평소 둔부에 숨겨져 있던 발그스름한 구멍이 드러났다. 이윽고 밀레시안의 맨살 위로 피냄새 가득한 몸이 겹쳐졌다. 근육으로 꽉 짜여진 무게에 절로 신음이 터져나왔다.

"읏……."

"답신이 늦어도 상관 없었어요. 형님께서 언제나 절 걱정하고 있다는 것은 알고 있었으니까요."

"그만… 이러면 안 돼, 알터."

알터의 목소리는 한 때 밀레시안에게 받았던 곶감만큼이나 달짝지근했다. 열에 올라 반쯤은 제정신이 아닌 밀레시안의 애원은 그에게 통하지 않았다. 알터는 제 하의를 내려 단단하게 발기한 성기를 드러냈다. 두 형제 사이를 가로막던 얇은 천 하나마저 사라져 드러난 정욕의 색은, 그가 밀레시안에게 남긴 잇자국처럼 짙고 붉었다.

강한 압박감과 몸을 양분하는 격통에 밀레시안은 저도 모르게 숨을 멈췄다. 묵직한, 아니, 날카로운 통증이 아래를 찔러 올렸다. 마치 커다란 검을 쑤셔박는 느낌이었다. 밀레시안은 알터가 자신에게 진입하는 그 순간, 자신을 이루고 있던 세계의 어느 한 기둥이 굉음을 내며 부서지는 것을 느꼈다. 밀레시안은 알터를 밀어내며 울음기 섞인 안 돼, 따위의 거부를 쏟아냈지만 그럴수록 알터의 낮은 신음이 성큼 다가왔다. 피부와 피부가 맞닿고, 살과 살로 이어졌다. 성기의 난폭한 침입에 밀레시안의 온 몸은 식은땀으로 젖어 있었다. 밀레시안은 이 모든 것이 악몽이며 한시바삐 이 꿈에서 깨기를 원하며 알터를 받아들였다.

밀레시안의 안은 금방이라도 화상을 입을 듯 뜨거웠다. 성기는 시허연 둔부 사이를 사정없이 파고들었다. 작고 마른 허벅지가 장골에 닿을 때마다 젖은 살이 찰박거리는 소리가 음란하게 터져나왔다. 밀레시안은 얼굴이고 상체고 할 것 없이 봉숭아색으로 발갛게 물들어있어, 달빛을 받은 나신은 유독 선정적으로 보였다. 밀레시안의 비부는 아득하리만치 큰 부피의 살덩이에 주름 하나 없이 팽팽하게 한계까지 늘어나 있었다. 성기가 안을 들락거릴 때마다 분홍빛 내벽이 조금씩 딸려나왔다가 엉덩이 사이로 들어갔다.

"저는 아버님께도, 어머님께도 어떠한 것도 바라지 않았어요. 밀레시안 형님만 함께 있어주신다면 그걸로 충분했어요."

"흑, 하으…, 알터어, 으, 싫어…!"

"저를 봐 주세요. 형님의 곁을 지키는 것은 저여야만 하고, 제 옆에 있는 것도 형님이어야만 해요."

자신의 위에 타 욕심껏 욕정을 쏟아내는 이는 누구인가. 밀레시안은 비명처럼 신음을 흘리면서도 흔들리는 시야를 바로잡아 겨우 알터를 바라보았다. 괴인 눈물이 눈꼬리를 타고 아래로 흘러내렸다. 부옇게 흐렸던 시야에 알터가 담겼다. 밀레시안은 이제껏 한번도 경험하지 못한 격정적인 쾌락의 파도에 숨을 헐떡였다. 열병에 걸렸을 때보다 더 까마득한 어지러움이 느껴졌다. 그럴 리가 없을텐데도, 밀레시안은 순간적으로 높은 곳에서 떨어지는 듯한 선뜩함을 느끼며 다급하게 알터의 목에 팔을 감았다.

미칠 것만 같은 기묘한 감각에 무릎을 모으고 어깨를 이리저리 뒤틀었다. 폭풍처럼 들이닥치는 극한의 감각이 빨리 사라지기를 기다리며 알터의 등에 손톱을 박자, 칼에 베이는 듯한 서늘한 감각이 아래를 쩍 하고 가르며 더운 정수가 안으로 쏟아져내렸다. 밀레시안은 알터의 씨물이 안으로 퍼져나가는 불쾌한 감각에 인상을 찌푸렸다. 알터는 밀레시안의 핏기 없는 입술에 한참 동안 입을 맞춘 뒤에야 그에게서 빠져나갔다.

정사가 끝난 후, 알터는 밀레시안을 부축한 채 사랑방을 나섰다. 밀레시안이 댓돌 위에 올려진 신을 신으려 허리를 숙일 때였다. 밀레시안의 시야에 대문 사이로 피로 점철된 시체들 여럿이 들것에 실려가는 것이 보였다. 경악과 두려움에 딱딱하게 굳은 그의 몸을 알터가 조심스럽게 끌어안았다.

"모든 죄는 소제가 안고 갈 터이니, 형님은 그저……."

"……."

"형님은 그저 제 옆에만 있어주세요. 제가 바라는 것은 그것 하나 뿐이에요."

이어지는 알터의 속삭임은 너무도 안타깝게만 들려, 밀레시안은 그에 대한 원망과 비난을 고통스럽게 삼키며 조용히 고개를 떨굴 수밖에 없었다. 밀레시안은 옷소매로 자신의 이마를 닦아주는 알터의 손길에 몸을 맡기면서도 침묵으로 울었고, 알터는 그런 밀레시안을 동이 틀 때까지 안고 있었다.

(끝)

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹피접; 병의 원인이 분명하지 않거나 약을 써도 효험이 없을 때 살던 집을 피하여 다른 곳으로 옮겨 요양하던 풍습을 가리키는 종교용어.


	9. 알터밀레 HL로 센티넬버스 보고싶어서...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2020. 04. 19. 1차초고 공백포함 13,018 자 / 공백미포함 9,906 자  
> * HL, 센티넬버스(가이드버스), 집착, G21까지의 스포일러 및 다소 취향을 타는 소재가 포함되어 있습니다. 소재에 민감하신 분들 및 아직 메인스트림을 플레이 하지 않으신 분들은 주의해 주세요.  
> * 본 글은 ㅇ님과 상호 리퀘스트(연성교환)로 작성한 글입니다.

# 알터밀레 HL로 센티넬버스 보고싶어서...

## 알터밀레 / 여밀레른 / HL / 설정날조 및 캐붕

#####  **센티넬의 에티카**

written by. Judith

최초의 센티넬Sentinel에 대해 정확하게 알려진 것은 몇 없었지만 대체로 널리 퍼진 상식을 참고하자면, 최초의 센티넬은 마법이나 연금술과는 비교할 수 없을 만큼 강력한 능력을 사용했다고 전해진다. 언제, 어떻게, 왜 그 이질적인 힘이 발현되었는지는 여전히 알 수 없었다. 다만 최초의 센티넬이 나타난 것을 기점으로 그-혹은 그녀-와 비슷한 이능을 가진 이들이 하나둘씩 세상에 모습을 드러내기 시작하면서, 연금술사 학회와 드루이드들은 이들을 통틀어 센티넬이라 명명하고 그 연구를 시작하기에 이른다.

그들은 겉보기에는 일반인과 별 다를 바 없으며, 오히려 이유 모를 힘으로 시름시름 앓다가 젊은 나이에 요절하는 경우가 대부분이었다. 이 현상에 의문을 가진 한 학자가 그들을 비슷한 군으로 분류하여 추적조사를 시작했고, 수백 개의 가설과 검증 끝에 도출된 결과는 그 누구도 믿지 못할 만큼 충격적이었다.

왕정 학회에서 발표한 연구 결과는 한동안 에린 전역을 술렁이게 만들었다. 학자가 증명한 가설이자 지금 에일리흐 왕국에서 통설로 여겨지는 이 이론은 ‘센티넬-가이드 이론’이라고 불리는데(에일리흐 왕정학회, 「센티넬의 폭주 사례와 제어 방향: 가이드를 중심으로」, 에일리흐 과학이론학회지(마퀼 N년), 9p), 이 연구에서는 센티넬과 파장이 일치하는 이들을 가이드Guide라고 정의한다. 또한 학계의 이어지는 발표에 따르면, 내재된 힘-신성력-을 제어하지 못하고 폭주하는 센티넬들을 진정시킬 수 있는 유일한 방법은 가이드와의 접촉으로, 그 종류는 효과가 미미하긴 하지만 가이드와의 파장에 따라 같은 공간에 공존하는 것만으로도 안정을 느끼는 방사 가이딩Guiding부터 신체 접촉, 점막 접촉-특히 성교가 가장 강력한 제어 수단이라는 것이 학계의 유력설이다- 등으로 이루어진다고 설명했다.

동시에 학자들은 특히나 다른 별에서 온 자들, 즉 밀레시안-종족으로서의-의 경우 보편적인 센티넬들과 평균적으로 7할 이상의 파장 일치도를 보여준다고 설명하며 그들을 이용해 센티넬을 제어하기 위한 가이드의 체계적인 육성을 주장했다. 때문에 에일리흐 왕정이 에린을 방문하는 이방인에게 의무적으로 가이드로서의 기본 교육을 부과하면서 센티넬과 가이드에 대한 연구를 확장하고 있었다.

여기서 여러분을 위해 한 가지 사실을 짚고 넘어갈 필요가 있다. 연구에서는 다루어지지 않았으나 센티넬들은 에린의 피조물중에서 특정 종족, 특정 직업군에 밀집되어 있다는 점이다. 좀 더 단순하게 서술하자면 그들 능력의 근원은 신의 힘을 빌려 사용하는, 소위 우리가 신성력이라고 부르는 것이라 할 수 있다. 다만 신성력이라는 것 자체가 워낙에 종교만큼이나 추상적이고 모호한 성질이기에 명확하게 그것의 크기를 객관화할 기준이 없었고, 설사 있다고 하더라도 신성력이라는 것이 특수한 상황에서만 쓰이는 힘이었기에, 그 근원을 알 수 없는 일반 다난들에게 센티넬에게서 발현되는 신성력에 시스투스-Cistus; 자살하는 꽃-라는 별칭이 붙은 것도 그리 이상한 일이 아니었다.

때문에 이 신성력은 부모에게서 자식에게 계승하는 식으로 특정 집단-아튼 시미니를 모시는 신성 기사단-에서 그 명맥을 이어나가곤 했다. 간간이 울라 대륙의 평범한 다난들에게도 신성력이 발현하는 경우가 있긴 했지만, 다년간의 연구와 인프라 구축으로 가이드 양성이 전문화되면서 최근 들어서는 조금 귀찮은 힘 정도로만 인식되었다. 여기서 주의해야 할 것은, 보급형 가이드의 가이딩 혜택을 누릴 수 있는 것은 미약한 수준의 신성력을 가진 평범한 센티넬 뿐이라는 사실이다. 알반 신성 기사단의 경우 대부분이 강력한 신성력이 잠재되어 있었기 때문에 그들 나름의 방식으로 그 신성력을 제어해야 했다. 그 방법은 다양했지만 주로 견습 기사 시절부터 스승의 가르침 하에 신성력을 개방하는 것이 보편적이었다. 사제지간의 신성력 일치도가 높은 경우가 많아 대다수는 안전하게 신의 힘을 제어할 수 있었지만, 어느 한쪽, 특히나 제자의 신성력이 압도적으로 강할 경우에는 때때로 불행한 결과를 초래하기도 했다.

알터는 종종 생각했다. 만약 자신이 그 때 신성력을 잘 갈무리 했다면. 만약 스승님이 그 때 도망가셨다면. 스승님에게 도움을 요청하지 않았다면. 자신이 그렇게 멍청하고 나약하지만 않았다면. 알터의 생각에는 언제나 ‘만약’이 따라붙었다. 당시의 고통도 고통이었지만 자신의 폭주로 스승을 죽인 죄책감은 그를 무력하게 만들었다. 알터의 죄책감은 종종 밤마다 악몽으로 찾아와 그를 괴롭히곤 했지만, 이번만큼은 꿈이라기에는 유난히 생생하게 닿아왔다.

수원지를 알 수 없는 아발론 게이트의 폭포는 세찬 물소리를 내며 곧은 절벽을 타고 쉼 없이 떨어지고 있었다. 상승을 알지 못하는 거대한 자연. 알터는 그곳을 지날 때마다 추락하는 물줄기가 마치 자신과 같다고 생각했다. 흘러넘치는 물은 다시 주워 담지 못하고, 인간의 힘으로는 폭포를 막아내지 못했다. 알터는 눈앞의 자신을 바라보고 있었다. 숨이 막히는 질식감, 팔다리를 타고 물처럼 흘러내리는 신성력, 피가 끓고 장기가 끊어질 듯한 고통들, 스승이 필사적으로 막아냈던 그 세찬 물살들. 이미 지나버린 과거였지만 알터는 그 순간을 똑똑히 기억했다. 유일하게 보지 못한 스승의 죽음만이 새빨간 공백으로 남았을지언정, 영원히 상처가 되어버린 기억이 눈앞에서 재현되는 모습은 그를 절규하게 만들었다.

“안 돼…. 안 돼요, 스승님. 제발! 이 멍청한 자식! 자기 힘 하나 제어하지 못하는 바보 자식! 빨리 멈춰, 멈추란 말이야!”

쏟아지는 물에 목적이 있을 리가 없다. 그것은 그저 흘러넘칠 뿐이다. 알터의 신성력이 그랬다. 다른 기사들의 힘이 찻잔의 물, 조장들이야 겨우 강이나 계곡의 물이었지만 알터의 신성력은 거대한 폭포와 같았다. 제어하지 못한 신성력이 마구잡이로 날뛰며 폭주하고 있었다. 알터의 스승이 급하게 신성력을 발휘해 터져 나오는 힘을 막아보았지만, 그것을 속박한다는 것은 작은 커피잔에 폭포수를 전부 담아내는 것과 같은 이치였다.

신성력의 가시에 얽힌 알터의 신성력은 잠시 주춤하는 듯 보였지만 이내 더 강하게 몰아치며 알터의 스승을 덮쳤다. 알터의 눈앞이 새빨갛게 번쩍였다. 방금까지 자신의 앞에 서 있던 스승이 시야에 사라졌다. 알터는 스승이 폭포 아래로 떨어지기 전의 모든 상황을 상세하게 기억했지만, 외려 그의 죽음만큼은 보지 못했다. 그리고 알터는 그날, 폭포 속에, 자신의 힘 속에 스승을 묻었다.

은폐 기억¹, 그의 과거를 상기하는 것이 너무나 고통스러운 나머지 그것을 덮기 위해서 이제는 그에게 사소해진 것들만을 상세하게 기억한 것이다. 스스로 상처받지 않기 위해서, 죄책감을 덜기 위해서. 결국 그는 스승의 추락을 야기한 원인이었지만 모순적으로 스승의 죽음을 목격하지 못한 범인이 되어버린 셈이었다. 알터는 다시금 목격한 스승의 추락에 더이상 제정신을 유지할 수 없었다. 알터의 고개는 자꾸만 아래로 떨어졌다. 심장이 너무 빠르게 뛰어서 당장이라도 멎을 것만 같았다. 머리가 어지럽고 울음이 북받쳐 올랐다. 아무것도 생각할 수 없었다. 처음 신성력을 개방할 때처럼 목이 막히고 온몸에 힘이 들어가지 않았다. 한몸처럼 제어하던 신성력이 여기저기로 폭주하기 시작했다. 그는 바닥에 주저앉아 몸을 둥글게 말고 그의 스승을 울부짖었다. 여전히 답은 없었다.

“으윽, 으아아… 스승님… 스승님…! 너같은 건…, 너같은 것 때문에 스승님이!”

“알터.”

조용히 알터의 과거를 관망하던 밀레시안이 그의 이름을 불렀다. 낮게 떨어지는 목소리에 알터가 고개를 들었다. 시선이 얽혔다. 밀레시안을 잡기 위해 손을 뻗으려는 찰나, 그녀가 먼저 다가와 자신의 얼굴을 붙잡았다. 낙하하는 폭포수, 그것을 꼭 닮은 눈물이 알터의 눈에서 연신 흘러내렸다. 눈물이 차오르는 것에 반해, 목에서는 타는 듯한 갈증이 일었다. 눈물을 삼켜 보았지만 여전히 답답한 나머지 거친 목소리가 흘러나왔다.

“제가 또, 스승님을 죽게 만들었어요. 어쩌면… 어쩌면 스승님은 저만 아니었더라면…….”

“정신차려, 알터. 이건 환상이야. 네 탓이 아니야.”

밀레시안의 그 위로는 경멸도 멸시도 들어있지 않았다. 오히려 걱정만이 그득했다. 그녀의 말에 알터가 고개를 저었다. 눈물은 밀레시안의 손안에 가득 괴어 그녀의 손등과 손목을 타고 흘러내렸다. 횡설수설하며 말을 잇는 알터의 말을 듣고 있던 밀레시안은 그의 뺨에서 손을 떼고 알터를 끌어안았다. 갑옷 너머로 그의 근육이 바짝 긴장하는 것이 느껴졌다. 밀레시안의 그 위로와 포옹으로 머릿속을 쿵쿵 울리던 심장 소리가 잦아들었다. 밀레시안과의 접촉은 형언할 수 없을 정도로 따뜻하고 몽롱해서 마치 무지개나 구름 위를 걷는 듯한 기분마저 들었다.

당신이 저를 지켜준 건가요? 밀레시안 님은 어째서 이렇게 상냥한 건가요? 밀레시안에게 무언가를 말하고 싶었지만 여전히 눈물은 멈추지 않았고 목에서는 탁한 쇳소리만 나왔다. 알터는 기어코 알아차리고 말았다. 밀레시안의 가이딩에 질식할지도 모른다는 것을, 그녀의 상냥함이 자신을 죽일지도 모른다는 것을. 그럼에도 자신은 기꺼이 밀레시안에게 몸을 던지리라는 것 역시.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

금발의 수호자가 자취를 감춘 이후, 잠시 왕성에 들른 밀레시안은 르웰린의 충고에 따라 알터를 만나기 위해 게이트로 향했다. 아발론 게이트로 향하는 도중에 포워르떼를 만나는 바람에 작은 소란이 있어 옷이 흙먼지와 튄 핏방울들로 더러워진 탓에 그를 찾기 전에 옷을 갈아입어야 하나 잠시 생각했지만, 알터가 자신을 보고싶어 한다는 르웰린의 다소 과장 어린 말-놀랍게도 르웰린은 사실만을 전했을 뿐이다-에 조급해진 밀레시안은 조금이라도 빨리 알터를 만나기 위해 의무실로 발걸음을 재촉했다.

병상에 누워 있던 알터는 이마를 짚는 익숙한 손길에 잠에서 깼다. 가늘게 눈을 뜨자 밀레시안이 꿈처럼 눈앞에 서 있었다. 걱정스러운 얼굴을 하고선 자신의 머리를 연신 쓸어올리고, 이마를 쓰다듬는 그 손길은 그녀가 얼마나 긴장하고 있는지를 알려주는 것 같았다. 부드러운 손끝이 눈썹을 더듬고, 작은 손바닥이 이마를 덮었다. 밀레시안이 눈가와 뺨에 난 상처와 멍을 쓰다듬자 알터가 작게 앓는 소리를 냈다.

알터는 급하게 손을 떼려고 하는 밀레시안의 팔을 잡고 자신의 머리쪽으로 끌어당겼다. 흰 손가락 사이로 윤기나는 밤색 머리카락이 가득 찼다가 흐르듯 빠져나갔다. 열린 창문과 문 사이로 서늘한 밤공기가 들이치며 훈훈하게 덥혀진 치료소를 쓰다듬고 사라졌다. 조금 거칠던 숨소리가 잦아들고 이마에 흐르던 식은땀은 어느새 멎어 있었다. 상체를 일으킨 알터가 밀레시안의 손에 머리를 부벼대며 어린아이처럼 칭얼거렸다.

“방금 전투가 있어서 피냄새 때문에 불쾌할 거야. 옷 갈아입고 다시 올게.”

“괜찮아요. 밀레시안 님께서 괜찮으시다면 조금 더, 조금만 더 쓰다듬어 주세요. 밀레시안 님은 가이드시잖아요. 네?”

가이드. 밀레시안은 그 단어에 어떠한 부담이나 책임감을 느끼는 이는 아니었지만, 유독 알터의 입에서 나오는 그것에는 절로 약해질 수밖에 없었다. 이전에 알터의 기억을 엿보고 그의 폭주를 막아낸 이후로는 더더욱 그러했다. 아물어버린 상처들, 새로 난 상처들. 봉합된 기억들, 벌려진 기억들. 폭포수처럼 쏟아지는 기억 속의 알터의 신성력. 밀레시안은 그때만큼 알터가 센티넬이라는 사실을 절감해 본 적이 없었다.

알터가 센티넬이고, 밀레시안이 가이드라는 것. 실로, 그것이 진실이었다. 형질의 본능이 알려주고 있었다. 밀레시안은 할 수만 있다면 알터를 다시 끌어안아 주고 싶었고, 그래서 그렇게 했다. 그녀가 할 수 있는 몇 안 되는 위로였다. 끌어안은 몸은 크고 따뜻했다. 먼젓번과는 달리 익숙해진 모양인지 알터는 몸에 힘을 푼 채 밀레시안의 어깨에 머리를 기댔다. 알터의 따뜻한 숨결이 목덜미에 내려앉았다. 그가 숨을 쉴 때마다 귓가에 머리카락이 마주치며 바스락대는 작은 소리를 냈다. 그 간지러움에 그녀가 목을 움츠리자 그제서야 알터가 쑥쓰러운 얼굴로 머리를 떼어냈다.

이윽고 복도 끝에서 익숙한 발걸음 소리가 여럿 들리기 시작했다. 알터는 잡고 있었던 밀레시안의 옷자락을 천천히 놓아주었다. 그것조차도 미련이 남아 아쉬웠다.

알터가 병상을 털고 일어난 지 얼마 되지 않았을 무렵이었다. 어느 것에든 빠른 성취를 보이는 다른 별의 이방인답게, 밀레시안 역시 가이드로서의 역할에 금세 익숙해져서 종종 아발론 게이트를 방문할 때마다 견습 기사고 정식 기사고 할 것 없이 손을 잡거나 포옹하는 것으로 인사와 가이딩을 대신하곤 했다. 특히나 그녀는 벨테인 특별조에게 남다른 애착을 보이곤 했는데, 주로 카나와 엘시, 아이르리스에게만 하던 포옹을 디이와 카오르에게서도 질색하는 소리가 나올 때까지 그들을 으스러져라 강하게 안아주곤 했다. 비록 그것이 순수하게 조원들을 생각하는 마음에서 우러나온 것이라 할지라도, 먼발치에서 그 광경을 바라보던 알터에게는 커다란 충격으로 다가왔다.

자신만을 향한다고 생각했던 그녀의 상냥함이 사실은 누구에게나 베풀어 준다는 사실은 해갈할 수 없는 갈증을 불러일으켰다. 자신이 폭포라면 밀레시안은 바다였다. 모든 물줄기가 하나로 이어지는 거대한 대양. 온전히 자신으로 이루어진 줄 알았으나 사실은 많은 이들에게 둘러싸인 바다. 밀레시안의 삶에서 자신은 그저 스쳐 지나가는 물줄기 중 하나이리라. 발을 딛고 있던 세상이 무너지는 것만 같았다.

이것은 음습한 질투이자 더러운 집착이었다. 밀레시안의 애정을 받는 타자에 대한 질투, 밀레시안이 오직 자신만을 위한 가이드가 되어주었으면 하는 집착. 밀레시안이라는 이름의 소유욕은 알터의 목을 조르고, 심장을 짜내고, 속을 헤집어서, 결국엔 그를 말려 죽일 것만 같았다. 손가락 끝에서, 발가락 끝에서 저릿함이 파도처럼 밀려들었다. 갈무리하는 법을 잊은 양 신성력이 저도 모르게 흘러내렸다. 폭주 직전의 불쾌한 두통은 밀레시안의 시선을 훔칠 수 있는 방법이기에, 알터는 그 아픔마저 기꺼이 받아들였다. 결코 허락받지 못할 감정들이 악취를 내며 그의 틈새틈새로 흘러나왔다.

알터는 스스로를 주체할 수가 없었다. 난데없는 강한 신성력의 폭발에 밀레시안이 급하게 알터를 향해 뛰어왔다. 폭주로 어지러운 시야 사이로도 밀레시안의 모습은 선명하게 보였다. 밀레시안의이 제 손목을 붙잡았다. 크고 단단한 손이 밀레시안의 작은 손에 잡혀있는 모습은 우스꽝스러워 보이기까지 했다.

“알터, 괜찮아? 내가 보여? 진정하고, 신성력 누를 수 있어?”

“읏, 흑…. 밀레시안 님……. 죄송해요, 죄송해요. 밀레시안 님.”

밀레시안의 신성력이 손목을 타고 흐르며 몸을 느른하게 감싸 안았다. 눈이 터질 듯한 두통은 언제 그랬냐는 듯 잠잠해지고 건물이 흔들릴 정도로 세차게 몰아치던 신성력은 감쪽같이 알터의 안에 잠들었다. 알터는 고개를 떨구고 연신 사과만 해댔다. 죄송해요, 죄송해요. 알터는 뺨을 타고 흐르는 눈물을 느꼈다. 이것은 죄책감이었다. 폭주를 인질로 그녀를 독점하는 죄책감. 그럼에도 밀레시안을 온전히 가질 수 있다는 안도감마저 들었다.

밀레시안은 알터를 부축해 치료소로 향했다. 힘이 폭주하기 직전에 밀레시안이 달려온 터라 다친 곳은 없었지만, 잠시간의 안정을 취하기 위해 가이딩을 할 필요가 있다는 판단이 자연스럽게 알터를 병실로 데려간 것이다. 혹시 모를 피해를 막기 위해 힐러와 견습 기사들을 모두 물리고 알터의 셔츠를 벗기는 동안, 그는 신기하게도 언제 신성력이 폭주했냐는 듯 안정적인 숨을 내쉬고 있었다.

알터는 침대에 누운 채 밀레시안을 올려다보았다. 그녀는 여전히 걱정스러운 얼굴로 자신의 손을 잡고 가이딩에 집중하고 있었다. 팔라라가 서쪽으로 기울며 아발론 게이트에 기다란 그림자를 만들고, 창밖의 나뭇가지 그림자들이 이리저리 얽혀 밀레시안의 머리 위로 가시 같은 그림자가 졌다. 알터는 그녀가 가시나무에 걸린 것 같은 착각이 들었다. 밀레시안의 머리카락은 아래로 휘장처럼 드리워져 그녀의 시선이 어디를 향하는지 알 수 없었다. 알터는 순간 충동적으로 밀레시안의 머리카락을 옆으로 넘겼다. 손톱이 밀레시안의 관자놀이와 귓바퀴를 가볍게 긁었다. 밀레시안은 그제서야 그와 시선을 마주했다. 그 순간은, 알터만을 위해 존재하는 것만 같았다.

왜? 밀레시안은 말 없이 눈으로 물었다. 긴장으로 관절이 뻐걱거렸다. 무어라 말을 하려고 해도 혀가 굳은 것만 같아 말이 나오지 않았다. 알터는 겨우 목소리를 가다듬으며 입을 열었다. 자신도 모르게 숨을 참은 모양인지 얼굴로 피가 쏠리는 것이 느껴졌다.

“가이딩, 해 주세요…….”

“가이딩? 지금 하고 있는 거?”

알터는 고개를 저으며 떨리는 손으로 밀레시안의 손을 붙잡았다. 커다란 손은 감기라도 걸린 것마냥 뜨끈하게 열이 올라 있었다. 열기에 소스라치게 놀란 밀레시안이 물동이를 가지고 오기 위해 일어나려 했지만 단단한 손아귀힘은 꿈쩍도 하지 않고 밀레시안을 잡아당겼다. 알터의 그 행동에 밀레시안은 영문을 모르고 그에게 이끌려 품에 안겼다. 늘상 갑옷과 옷에 가려져 있던 그의 몸은 어리숙한 소년의 것이라기보다는 잘 훈련된 청년의 것에 가까웠다. 넓은 어깨, 판판한 가슴, 마른 듯하지만 근육이 붙어있는 팔뚝, 신록의 초록을 닮은 그의 체취. 밀레시안은 침착하게 목소리를 내려고 했지만 이어지는 알터의 말에 잠시 말을 잃고 말았다.

“이런 거 말고, 다른…, 다른 가이딩이요.”

“…….”

밀레시안을 입을 열기도 전에 알터의 얼굴이 가까워졌다. 서로의 입술이 맞물렸다. 다정하게 와닿은 입맞춤은 알터의 열때문인지 굉장히 뜨거웠다. 눈물때문인지 짠 맛도 났다. 밀레시안은 그의 가슴에 팔을 올린 채 그의 키스를 받아들였다. 누구의 것이랄 것도 없이 숨결이 젖어 들었다. 혀가 얽혀들었다. 섞이는 살덩이와 타액을 타고 상대의 신성력이 저릿하게 오갔다. 입술을 통해, 피부를 통해, 점막과 혈관을 통해 심장까지 내달리던 신성력은 어느새 조용하게 잦아들었다.

다만 그 안에서 요동치는 격정적인 맥박이 있었다. 알터는 자신의 안에서 쏟아지는 물줄기의 소리를 읽었다. 이성으로 감추어져 있던 정열과 정염은 집착으로 한 겹, 소유욕으로 한 겹, 그리고 애정으로 한 겹 벗겨져 결국에는 알터로 하여금 밀레시안에게 사랑을 갈구토록 만들었다. 종잡을 수 없는 센티넬의 힘처럼 그것은 너무나 추상적이면서도 순수하고, 동시에 폭력적인 감정이었다. 밀레시안만이 채워줄 수 있는, 그러나 영원히 기대할 수 없는, 애정이라는 것 때문에.

이어지는 키스로 숨이 막힌 밀레시안이 알터를 밀어내자마자 세계가 전도되었다. 잠깐의 어질거림과 함께 자신을 내려다보는 알터의 얼굴이 보였다. 뒤통수에 푹신한 베개가 닿았다. 알터의 입술이 다시금 내려앉았다. 밀레시안이 그를 받아들이며 눈을 꾹 감았다. 블라우스 단추를 풀어내는 손길은 약간의 망설임과 서투름이 엿보였다. 블라우스가 벗겨져 침대 아래로 떨어졌다. 밀레시안의 어깨에서 속옷끈이 흘러내려 한쪽 가슴이 드러났다. 알터의 손이 밀레시안의 등을 쓸며 더듬거렸다. 하지만 그는 이런 일이 처음인 모양인지 속옷의 후크를 풀지 못하고 위아래로 서툴게 잡아당기기만 했다.

입술을 뗀 밀레시안이 키득거리며 손을 등 뒤로 넣어 알터와 손을 포갰다. 속옷을 벗기는 방법을 알려주듯 손을 겹친 채 뒷후크를 풀어냈다. 가슴을 갑갑하게 옭아맸던 속옷이 풀리며 풍만한 가슴이 드러났다. 조금 차가운 밤공기에 유두가 빳빳하게 서 있었다. 등을 쓰다듬던 손이 밀레시안의 가슴을 살짝 쥐자 입에서 작은 신음이 새어 나왔다. 손톱으로 유륜 주변을 둥글게 긁는 간지러움에 등골이 오싹해졌다. 저도 모르게 숨을 들이마시자 알터가 급하게 손을 떼고 밀레시안의 눈치를 살폈다.

“괜찮으세요, 밀레시안 님?”

“응, 응. 알터.”

밀레시안의 긍정에 그의 손은 잠시 머뭇대다가 그녀의 허벅지를 타고 올라갔다. 치마 아래로 속옷을 벗겨내자 밀레시안은 허전함을 느꼈는지 허벅지를 움츠렸다. 속옷은 애액으로 젖어 있어 부끄럽기까지 했다. 마디 굵은 손가락이 음부를 파고들자 밀레시안이 손등으로 입을 막았다. 좁은 아래는 손가락 두 개도 겨우 삼켰다. 생경한 삽입의 감각에 허벅지가 잘게 경련했다. 눈을 꾹 감은 채 거칠게 숨만 몰아쉬자 알터는 손가락을 빼내고 아래에 입술을 갖다 대었다. 두툼한 혓바닥이 여린 소음순을 가르고 질구를 핥아대자 밀레시안의 허리가 위로 튀어 올랐다.

알터는 밀레시안의 손을 잡고 깍지를 낀 채 밀레시안의 아래를 부드럽게 핥아대기 시작했다. 입술로 클리토리스를 가볍게 물기도 하고, 입안에 넣고 혀끝을 뾰족하게 세워 이리저리 굴려대자 밀레시안의 아래에서 왈칵 액체가 쏟아져 나왔다. 애액은 달게까지 느껴졌다. 알터는 콧등이 애액으로 번들거릴 정도로 밀레시안의 아래에 얼굴을 박고 그녀의 모든 것을 받아마셨다. 그것이 마치 성수라도 되는 것마냥.

밀레시안이 짧은 절정으로 울음과 같은 탄성을 흘릴 때야 다리 사이에서 얼굴을 뗐다. 그녀의 눈가에는 오르가슴이 남긴 여파때문인지 눈물이 맺혀 있었다. 몸은 복숭아처럼 예쁘게 달아올라 있었다. 밀레시안이 그의 손을 강하게 쥐었다. 알터는 밀레시안과 얽힌 손을 풀면서도 아쉬운 마음을 감추지 못했다. 대신 그는 급한 손길로 바지를 풀어 헤쳤다. 흰 드로즈가 벗겨지고 발기한 성기가 드러났다. 알터는 아랫입술을 세게 깨문 채 흉흉하게 부푼 자신의 성기 끝을 밀레시안의 비부에 맞추었다. 언뜻 보기에도 밀레시안의 작은 몸에 전부 들어갈 것 같지 않아 보이는 성기는 입구에 닿는 것만으로도 그 크기를 짐작할 수 있었다.

삽입도 전에 다시 애액이 흘러나와 그의 귀두를 흥건하게 적셨다. 알터는 긴장한 밀레시안의 내벽에 천천히 성기를 밀어 넣었다. 좁은 질구에는 버거운 크기의 성기가 안을 누르며 들어설 때마다 서로의 입에서 숨을 참은 신음이 튀어나왔다. 깊숙이 들어차는 압박감에 밀레시안의 다리가 더 벌어졌다. 정신마저 밀려 나가는 기분이 들었다. 핏줄이 시퍼렇게 선 성기는 아직 반도 들어오지 않았는데도 숨이 턱턱 막혔다.

황홀한 두려움에 밀레시안이 본능적으로 알터를 밀어내자, 알터는 밀레시안의 등을 감싼 채 몸을 겹쳤다. 접합이 더 깊어지면서 아래가 아릿했다. 맞닿은 살갗을 타고 심장소리마저 들킬 것 같았다. 밀레시안은 여전히 눈을 감은 채로 알터의 등을 감싸 안았다. 그의 등을 쓸 때마다 손바닥을 타고 그의 등근육이 움찔대는 것이 느껴졌다. 밀레시안이 작게 웃어대자 알터는 심술이라도 난 마냥 허리를 밀어붙였다.

“앗, 아… 응, 아아, 알터어…!”

그는 훈련받은 기사임을 증명이라도 하는 듯 밀레시안의 등을 감싸 안고 가뿐하게 몸을 일으켰다. 등이 허공에 뜨는 느낌에 밀레시안이 급하게 알터에게 매달렸다. 다리가 그의 허리에 감겨 성교를 재촉하는 꼴이 되었다. 알터는 그녀의 목덜미에 이를 박으며 밀레시안의 허리를 아래로 잡아 내렸다. 바뀐 체위에 성기가 더 깊숙이 내벽을 파고들었다. 주름진 내벽이 경련하며 버겁게 그의 남근을 먹어 치웠다. 뿌리까지 전부 들어가기라도 한 모양인지 아래를 타고 납작한 그의 아랫배와 부드러운 음낭이 느껴졌다.

맞물린 아래는 밀레시안의 의사와는 상관없이 거칠게 피스톤질을 이어갔다. 머리가 흐리멍덩했다. 정신이 돌아온다 싶으면 어느새 그의 성기가 목끝까지 차오를 정도로 아래를 거세게 짓찧어대는 바람에 제정신을 차릴 새도 없었다. 무자비하게 들이닥치는 남근은 미친 듯이 밀레시안을 몰아붙였다. 과한 쾌락에 가이딩을 한다는 사실조차 저멀리 날아가 버렸다. 가느다란 울음은 빨라지는 마찰음에 묻혀 사라졌다.

“아, 아아, 힛, 알, 읏, 알터…, 좋아, 흐응, 아… 안 돼, 흑!”

“밀레시안 님. 좋아해요. 정말, 정말 좋아해요.”

알터는 밀레시안의 그 말이 자신이 느끼는 감정과 전혀 다른 것을 알았지만, 그럼에도 밀레시안의 귓가에 자신의 진심을 욕심껏 밀어 넣었다. 센티넬과 가이드로서의 관계 이상으로 밀레시안과 이어질 수 없음을 잘 알고 있기에 지금이나마 할 수 있는 비겁한 고백이리라.

희고 부드러운 살결 위로 알터가 피워낸 열꽃들이 가득했다. 꿈틀대는 내벽은 연거푸 몇 번의 진퇴 운동에 익숙해졌는지 페니스를 욕심껏 먹어 치웠다. 알터의 무자비한 허릿짓에 밀레시안이 급하게 그의 팔을 붙잡았다. 그 행동은 알터를 멈추기 위한 목적이었겠지만, 밀레시안에게 반쯤 넋이 나간 알터는 그 의도조차 알아채지 못한 채 밀레시안을 허겁지겁 더듬기 시작했다. 알터의 양손에 그녀의 허리가 전부 들어갈 듯 가늘었기 때문에, 알터가 손에 무심코 힘을 준 순간 의도치 않게 밀레시안의 납작한 아랫배를 강하게 눌렀다.

강한 압박감에 밀레시안이 허우적대며 아래를 조였다. 밀레시안이 알터의 품에 눈물을 펑펑 쏟아내며 몸을 벌벌 떨어댔다. 그제서야 알터가 화들짝 놀라 밀레시안의 상태를 살폈다. 그는 밀레시안이 자신의 안에서 우는 모습에 죄책감을 느끼면서도 다른 한편으로는 그녀의 그런 모습을 더 보고 싶다는 음습한 망상에 사로잡혔다. 알터는 밀레시안을 헤집고, 찔러대고, 욕정하는 동안에도 그녀를 사랑하는 것을 멈추지 못했다.

밀레시안의 안은 알터의 것을 놓지 않겠다는 듯 필사적으로 잡고 안으로 이끌다가, 그의 성기가 강하게 안으로 치닫는 순간 끊어낼 듯 강하게 수축했다. 밀레시안이 알터의 팔뚝을 붙잡았다. 알터는 마치 자신의 영역표시라도 하겠다는 양 밀레시안의 목덜미와 팔뚝, 가슴 여기저기에 잇자국을 남겼다. 눈물과 땀으로 젖은 밀레시안의 얼굴 여기저기에 입을 맞추며 밀레시안의 안에 사정했고 그와 동시에 밀레시안 역시 아랫배가 홀쭉해질 만큼 수축하는 것을 느끼며 절정에 올랐다.

알터는 자신의 품 안에서 잠든 밀레시안의 얼굴을 시선으로 섬세하게 더듬었다. 그녀가 끙 소리를 내며 알터의 안으로 파고들자 땀에 젖은 머리카락이 흐트러지며 울긋불긋한 목덜미가 드러났다. 크고작은 잇자국 사이로 센티넬과 가이드 간의 각인이 희미하게 새겨져 있었다. 알터는 떨리는 손으로 약간 힘을 주어 그 각인을 문질러 보았다. 여전히 지워지지 않았다. 그는 기쁨과 환희에 어깨를 떨었다.

당신이 저만의 가이드가 된 게 얼마나 다행인지 몰라요. 당신만이 나를 구원할 수 있는 거잖아요. 그럼에도 그는 여전히 목이 타는 듯한 갈증을 느꼈다. 폭주의 징조나 신성력의 방출때문이 아니라 밀레시안에 대한 강력한 욕구였기에, 그녀에게 빠져 죽고 싶다는 충동마저 들었다.

그는 어렸을 때 사치라는 것은 고급 정장이나 크라바트, 혹은 타라에 있는 저택 따위라고 생각했다. 조금 자라서는 지성적인 삶은 사는 게 사치라고 믿었다. 지금은 생각이 달랐다. 한 남자, 혹은 한 여자에게 사랑의 열정을 느끼며 사는 것이 바로 사치가 아닐까.² 알터는 그 사치스러운 감정과 음험한 소유욕을 센티넬의 본능 아래에 꾹꾹 눌러 담으며 곤히 자는 밀레시안의 귓가에 속삭였다.

“당신의 애정이 저를 죽일 거예요. 그러니 나를, 가엾게 여겨주세요.”

(끝)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹은폐기억; 프로이드(S. Freud)가 밝힌 정신분석적 개념이다. 유아기 체험을 상기하는 것이 감정적으로는 고통인 기억으로 변화하여 상기되는 것이 의식적으로 허용할 수 있는 단편적인 기억을 말한다. 대부분은 그 시기의 실제적인 체험과는 다른 시기의 기억으로 얼핏 무의미한 것으로 보이지만, 그 기억내용은 억압된 중요한 유아기 체험과는 연상(連想)상의 연계가 있는 것이다. [네이버 지식백과] 은폐기억 [screen memory, 隱蔽記憶] (생명과학대사전, 초판 2008., 개정판 2014., 강영희)  
> ²‘어렸을 때 내게 사치라는 것은 모피 코트나 긴 드레스, 혹은 바닷가에 있는 저택 따위를 의미했다. 조금 자라서는 지성적인 삶을 사는 게 사치라고 믿었다. 지금은 생각이 다르다. 한 남자, 혹은 한 여자에게 사랑의 열정을 느끼며 사는 것이 바로 사치가 아닐까.’ (아니 에르노, 「단순한 열정」, 문학동네, 2015, 82/121p)


End file.
